In the Spotlight, there's only light
by Axellolita1
Summary: Mirajane Strauss, plus connue à présent sous son nom de scène Mira, est devenue une chanteuse connue dans tout le royaume de Fiore. Cela avec ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients. Avec cette montée soudaine et inébranlable de popularité, va-t-elle un jour trouver le véritable amour ? L'histoire commence après le Grand tournoi magique
1. Chapitre un : Vous aimez chantez ?

_In the Spotlight, there's only light_

Chapitre un : **Vous aimez chanter ? **

C'était un nouveau jour banal à Fairy Tail, tout c'était passé normalement jusqu'à présent. Le matin, Mirajane est arrivée, elle a fait un peu de ménage dans la nouvelle guilde et petit à petit, les autres mages ont commencé à s'installer. Le tonneau de Kanna : OK. Les bières de Makao et Wakaba : OK. Le saké du Maître : OK. Le jus de fruit de Lucy : OK. Il ne manquait plus que le fraisier d'Erza à préparer et sa matinée serait terminée.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci arrivait, avec un petit sourire adorable qui faisait tout son charme. La barmaid devait bien avouer que, dès fois, Erza Scarlett pouvait paraître redoutable, effrayante, abominable ou tout adjectif qui se rapporte à l'effroi … Mais quand la mage de rang S réclamait son fraisier, l'image du monstre impitoyable s'effaçait rapidement pour laisser place à une adorable enfant.

« - Mirajane, un fraisier s'il-te-plaît ! demanda-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Il t'attendait, répondit Mira en riant. »

Et plus tard, suite à une énième bagarre, le fraisier tomba, laissant place à l'habituelle colère de Titania. Lucy se cacherait sous son verre, Natsu crierait, Gray perdrait ses vêtements, Kanna les ignorerait et elle se prendrait bientôt un meuble quelconque. C'était ça le quotidien de la blanche, c'était sa famille, ses habitudes et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment tout cela pourrait changer.

-,-

Le soir, Mirajane se préparait à monter sur scène pour interpréter sa toute nouvelle chanson. Elle aimait créer elle-même la mélodie et les paroles car cela lui permettait de s'évader. Gajil attendait impatiemment son tour car, lui aussi, avait composé une nouvelle chan... Enfin plutôt un nouveau son. C'était très nouveau dans ce genre, un mélange de jazz et peut-être de cris humains et bestiaux ? En tout cas, on ne s'en lassait pas !

Comme toujours, la jeune femme monta sur scène, salua ses amis et commença à gratter sa guitare. C'était une chanson assez rythmée qui fit danser Elfman sous les yeux exorbités d'Evergreen.

« - Assieds-toi, tu me fais honte ! Chuchota-t-elle

- Hein ? Quoi ?! S'exclama Elfman en bougeant ses hanches de gauche à droite.

- Je te dis de t'asseoir, on ne voit plus rien à cause de toi ! S'énerva la mage.

- Tu peux rêver. Un homme doit encourager sa grande sœur. Et je l'encourage en dansant, Répliqua-t-il en l'ignorant.

- Un homme … Un homme … Mais tais-toi et assieds-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un fracas retentissant se fit entendre. Evergreen avait – encore – frappé Elfman et pour ne pas changer, ça avait tourné à la bagarre générale. Amusée, Mira continua de chanter l'air de rien souriant à ceux qui restait sous le charme de sa voix cristalline. Au bout du troisième couplet, les mages commencèrent à se calmer et à se rasseoir.

C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, la bagarre n'aura duré que deux couplets. C'est bien trop peu pour être normal … Mais malgré tout la jeune chanteuse finit sa chanson sous les acclamations de ses amis. C'était toujours comme ça que ça finissait, elle avait le droit à une sorte de standing-ovation personnalisée. Ils étaient tous adorables mais quelque part, peut-être que certains ne voulaient pas vexer l'utilisatrice de Satan Soul. Mirajane se disait ça souvent car, maintenant que sa carrière de mage était « terminée » - du fait qu'elle ne songeait plus à faire de missions de rang S bien qu'elle ait récupéré ses pouvoirs – et que son emploi de serveuse n'était pas suffisant pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille - certes, ses apparitions dans le Weekly Sorcerer lui permettait d'arrondir les fins de mois -, elle pensait au fait de devenir chanteuse. Chanteuse. C'était un mot qui sonnait bien. Ce n'était pas la popularité qui l'intéressait, ça n'a jamais été ça de toute manière. Mais devenir chanteuse lui semblait être un moyen de s'amuser encore plus et de partager ses émotions à travers ses chansons. M'enfin, ce n'était toujours qu'un rêve !

Tout le monde à Magnolia, et même dans le royaume de Fiore, savait que la plus grande chanteuse était Kristy. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle réchauffait les cœurs lors des fêtes de fins d'années, qu'elles rafraîchissait les canicules d'été et qu'elle ensoleillait les journées des habitants du royaume grâce à sa voix enchanteresse, à sa prestance charismatique et à sa beauté qui ne fanait jamais. Il ne fallait pas rêver, même si Mira avait un joli minois, elle était bien loin du niveau de la grande et belle Kristy. Tiens, un cri ! Et bien, on peut aussi dire qu'elle est très loin du niveau du mage d'acier ! Mais c'est bizarre, aucune plainte, aucun cri ? En temps normal, on lui aurait déjà jeté des tomates et tout le monde braillerait … Vraiment étrange.

-,-

Mira posa sa guitare et retourna derrière le bar. Dans un coin sombre, elle remarqua une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui prenait des notes. Quelque chose de bien étrange étant donné qu'il ne se passait strictement rien, les mages écoutait juste Gajil avec un air horrifié. Mirajane finit par comprendre : la stupeur les avait paralysés ! Heureusement, Mira avait déjà écouté un extrait du massacre par conséquent elle était préparée. Cela relevait du miracle vu les « Boum bwash kraft » que poussait le mage chanteur. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger cette personne louche ...

Finalement, la mage aux cheveux blancs décida d'aborder l'inconnu. En fait, c'était une inconnue. Et pour être tout à fait exact, elle ne lui était même pas inconnue car c'était la très célèbre manager de Kristy qui était sur place un carnet à la main. Pourquoi était-elle célèbre ? Eh bien, dans le monde du show-business que Mira approchait de très près en posant pour des magasines, tout le monde connaissait les managers des grands artistes. Le manager de Mira était lui aussi très célèbre car ils s'occupait de plusieurs mannequins reconnus. Mais la plus enviée et la plus prestigieuse restait celle qui s'occupait du planning de Kristy. Ici, elle semblait froide, tout à fait professionnelle, prête à partir dès que son travail serait fini. La mage de rang S n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire perdre son temps car cette femme ne se déplaçait pas pour rien. Mais pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, elle était là.

« - Hum... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous madame ? Hésita la blanche

- Mirajane Strauss, je suppose ? Jeune fille de 20 ans, cheveux blancs, 1 mètre 62 pour 45 kilos, élue 3 fois « Mage la plus jolie de Fairy Tail » et 2 fois « Mage la plus mignonne de l'année » par le Weekly Sorcerer … C'est bien vous, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, il n'y a plus de doutes ! Répondit-elle mi-amusée, mi-effrayée que cette personne en sache autant sur sa vie privée.

- Vous avez été repérée par l'agence. Vous aimez chanter ? »

La jeune fille de 20 ans ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois. On lui avait apprit les bonnes manières, on lui avait apprit à faire la cuisine, à se battre, à s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur, à tricoter, à utiliser la magie, à poser en bikini, à créer des fêtes surprises. On ne lui a jamais apprit ce qu'il fallait répondre quand la chance de votre vie se présente enfin à vous.


	2. Chapitre deux : Le début de la gloire

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre deux : **Le début de la gloire**

Ouverte. Fermée. Ouverte. Fermée. C'était ce que faisait la bouche de Mirajane depuis que la manager de Kristy lui parlait. A vrai dire, même si elle attendait une réponse, Mira ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était quoi d'ailleurs sa question ? Vous aimez chanter ? Oui, mais avant il y avait « vous avez été repérée par l'agence » quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si elle répondait « oui » ? Et si elle répondait « non » ? Qui plus, la femme en face d'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir s'asseoir pour prendre un thé.

« - Je .. J'aime chanter, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes là et même si j'avais une idée je...

- Arrête les grands discours ma grande. Dans le show-biz, il faut aller vite. Pour faire simple, on te propose de devenir chanteuse car on a décelé en toi un grand potentiel. Belle carrure et jolie voix, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. Avec le nombre de fans que tu as déjà, ça devrait aller tout seul. Pour la suite, il va falloir de débrouiller, on peut te maquiller, t'habiller et te dévoiler sous ton meilleur jour mais on peut pas t'inventer de talents particuliers. »

Elle avait débité ça à une allure hallucinante si bien que Mira n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une. Elle aurait bien voulu dire qu'ils étaient très gentil mais un peu superficiels – elle n'en a pas eut le temps. C'est vrai quoi ! « Belle carrure et jolie voix » c'est tout ce qu'ils voyaient en elle ? Certaines auraient trouvé ça très vexant ! La jeune femme continuait de taper sur son stylo, attendant impatiemment. Derrière elles l'agitation de la guilde reprit, apparemment ils s'étaient remis de la catastrophe musicale du mage d'acier. Les conversations reprenaient, les bagarres aussi. L'attention de la jeune mage se reporta sur la manager qui contemplait le triste spectacle derrière elle avec un air d'indifférence totale.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je disais oui ? Demande la blanche incertaine.

- Je vous emmène, on enregistre votre album et on voit si ça marche. Comme vous pouvez le constater, on a pas de temps à perdre.

- Ah oui … En effet … Et si je disais non ?

- Mira-nee ! »

C'était le moment qu'avait choisi Lisanna, sa petite sœur, pour débarquer. Elle devait cogiter depuis un moment déjà, à se demander qui était cette femme et de quoi sa grande sœur et elle pouvaient bien parler. Et la curiosité l'ayant emportée, Lisanna était donc là. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Mira qui avait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Pour peser le pour et le contre. Le pour : c'est une occupation drôle qui l'ouvrira au monde. Le contre : à vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas encore de contre. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Aux yeux de la manager, Lisanna était aussi un « joli minois » qu'on pourrait exploiter rapidement, peut être en tant que mannequin ou dan...

« - Mira-nee, tu vas remonter sur scène ? Les autres t'attendent ! En fait, enchantée, je suis Lisanna ! Et vous ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander

- Celle qui va faire de ta chère Mira-nee une étoile montante, répondit-elle en fermant brusquement son carnet. Vous n'avez aucune envie de dire non, vous me suivez. »

Et c'est ainsi que notre très chère Mirajane Strauss fut enrôlée dans ce monde impitoyable où elle devra se débrouiller par elle-même pour briller de milles feux. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, elle aimera peut-être revenir en arrière mais pour l'instant, la belle Mira ne fait que suivre une femme visiblement très pressé qui lui promet quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais souhaité atteindre.

-,-

_* Quelques semaines plus tard, aux quatre coins de Fiore *_

_« - C'est quoi cette affiche ?_

_ - C'est pas la fille de cette guilde là ?_

_ - Celle qui a gagné le grand tournoi magique ?_

_ - Ouais, cette guilde là..._

_ - J'en ai entendu parler, ils sont géniaux apparemment... »_

_* Un mois plus tard *_

_« - Regarde, il y a Mirajane sur l'affiche !_

_ - C'est celle qui chante la nouvelle chanson ?_

_ - Ouais, c'est elle ! »_

_* Trois mois plus tard *_

_« - Mira est si jolie, je l'envie tellement !_

_ - Moi aussi, tu as écouté sa nouvelle chanson ?_

_ - Pas encore, elle est bien ?_

_ - Elle déchire ! »_

_* Cinq mois plus tard *_

_« - Je vais emménager à Magnolia ! Il faut que je vois Mira, elle est démentielle !_

_ - Quoi ?! La chance ! J'aimerais tellement avoir une infime chance de la voir !_

_ - Ça va, tu as acheté son tee-shirt !_

_ - C'est pas pareil ! Quand je l'ai vu sur scène la semaine dernière, je l'ai trouvé tellement plus charismatique que sur les posters de ma chambre... »_

_-,-_

A Fairy Tail, tout le monde se réjouissait pour Mirajane qui était passée du statut de « presque inconnue » à « idole à succès ». Ce soir, encore une fois, ils regarderaient le grand concert que Mira allait donner dans quelques heures sur le lacrima télévisé. Serrés devant l'écran, ils attendaient patiemment que leur ambassadrice monte sur scène. Mais si ça c'était fait en silence, ce ne serait pas Fairy Tail bien sûr … Il avait suffit que Juvia se jette sur Gray pour que celui-ci tombe à la renverse sur Erza, qui s'était mise dans une colère noire et avait lancé un tabouret sur Evergreen qui se cacha derrière Bixlow qui ria et une bagarre générale éclata. Dans un coin plus calme, Laxus et Lisanna discutaient. Lisanna se vantait d'avoir une grande sœur « si extraordinaire » et celui-ci lui répondait qu' « il ne fallait pas être un génie non plus pour chanter » en rigolant. Ce qui provoqua la colère de la cadette de la famille Strauss. Bref, une soirée où l'excitation agitait à peu près tout le monde. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas revus leur barmaid préférée et ce concert serait leur seul moyen de l'apercevoir avant qu'elle rentre pour deux longues semaines de vacances.

-,-

Derrière ce grand rideau, il y avait quelque chose que Mira craignait et adorait à la fois. Des spectateurs. Elle adorait la sensation qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis. Son cœur tambourinait, elle avait les joues rosies et elle sentait une bonne dose d'adrénaline monter en elle. Plus que deux minutes avant que son premier GRAND concert débute. Plus de trente milles fans de Mira s'étaient déplacés. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle réussit à réunir autant de personnes ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Rapidement, une assistante se dirigea vers elle et lui repoudra le nez, lui demandant de ne pas pleurer pour que son maquillage ne coule pas. Ils étaient tous si pressés … Quelque part c'était drôle, Mira n'avait pas à se dépêcher au fond, c'étaient toutes ses personnes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Pour qu'elle puisse avoir son concert. Encore une minute. On avait démarré le compte à rebours, on poussa Mira vers le point X où elle devait se trouver et on lui rappela une dernière fois les mots d'ordre de la soirée : s'éclater. Plus que dix secondes. Ils s'écartèrent tous, la laissant seule face à ce grand rideau. Qui se leva.

« - Salut à tous ! S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

De puissants et sonores cris d'excitations retentirent. Encore et encore.

Mirajane Strauss, 20 ans, vient tout juste de prouver qu'elle était devenue une très grande artiste. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde ...


	3. Chap trois : Amis ennemis, Ennemis amis

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre 3 : **Amis ennemis ou Ennemis amis ?**

Deux dragons slayers s'approchaient de la – très – bruyante guilde de Fairy Tail. En effet, en ce moment, c'était l'effervescence parmi les mages. Mira mettait l'ambiance même à des kilomètres de chez eux ! Devant l'écran lacrima géant, des mages en furie se déhanchaient au rythme des tubes de la blanche. Malgré l'excitation qui y régnait, deux dragons slayers continuaient de s'approcher de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore.

C'est ridicule personne ne l'entendrait, pensa l'un. Cette fois c'est la bonne, pensa l'autre. Mais pourquoi je le suis encore, se dit l'un. Natsu-san va être impressionné, se dit l'autre. Soudain, le plus blond des deux – pas compliqué d'être plus blond quand l'autre est brun – ouvrit la grande porte dans l'espoir de faire une entrée fracassante. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ambiance « boîte de nuit » de la guilde fit qu'on l'aperçut à peine. Un peu désappointé, Sting Eucliffe fit quelques pas en arrière. S'était-il trompé de bâtiment ? On aurait dit un club et pas un endroit remplit de gens puissants qu'ils pourraient facilement battre. Rogue Cheney soupira. Il avait entendu les vibrations du sol il y a plusieurs kilomètres mais avait décidé de ne rien dire à Sting qui de toute manière ne l'écoutait plus. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que le dragon slayer de la lumière rendait visite à Natsu pour mesurer sa force. La plupart du temps, Natsu acceptait mais la semaine dernière, il était parti en mission, la semaine d'avant il était d'humeur à danser et la semaine encore d'avant, il devait aller pêcher avec Happy. Voilà donc un mois que Sting attendait son précieux petit combat. Ce qui expliquait son entêtement à vouloir venir à tout prix ce soir-là malgré le fait que Rogue ait essayé de le prévenir maintes fois qu'il s'agissait du concert de Mirajane. Et que, par conséquent, personne ne serait d'humeur à aller se frapper dessus. Mais pensiez-vous vraiment qu'il allait l'écouter après une si longue attente ?

« - Tu entres ou non ? Demanda Rogue en poussant un peu Sting qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits.

- Il se passe quoi là ? Dit-il ébahit

- « Mira's real side », c'était affiché dans toute la ville depuis bientôt un mois, c'est le premier concert de Mira et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont en train de la supporter alors on devrait partir et...

- Sting ! Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Venez, on s'éclate ! S'exclama Kanna qui s'était habituée à la présence hebdomadaire des deux mages de Sabertooth.

- Oh, Sting ! T'es venu ! Tu viens ? Je suis en train d'inventer une nouvelle danse avec Happy ! L'invita Natsu

- Aye sir ! »

Finalement, Rogue se laissa entraîner par Kanna qui le força à boire plus que de raison pour « se lâcher parce que t'as un peu l'air coincé quand même ! ». Seul face à un Natsu qui, visiblement, avait autre chose à faire que d'exaucer le souhait du blond, Sting alla s'isoler au seul endroit qui avait l'air un peu calme. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour déprimer tranquillement. Tout devant le lacrima télévisé géant, il y avait une fille qu'il avait cru apercevoir une fois ou deux fois à la guilde avec sa jumelle aux cheveux longs. Marie machin chose et Lana bidule, un truc du genre. C'était le seul endroit où on était sûr de ne pas être écrasé par quelqu'un alors il s'assit à côté de cette fille et commença doucement mais sûrement à broyer du noir. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait, elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, la bouche ouverte, contemplant une fille … Ah, c'était sa jumelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, il en savait rien. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance, Natsu ne voulait pas se battre. Pff, il voulait pas se battre d'accord, autant danser sur les chansons d'une midinette ! C'est vrai quoi, Sting n'était pas le plus important, il n'avait pas la plus grande place dans son cœur, et c'était tout à fait justifié, pas la peine de s'énerver ou de ressasser ses rêves où il venait à bout du dragon slayer du feu, c'était inu...

« - AHEM ! AHEM ! Sting, si le concert ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours participer au concours du meilleur danseur avec les autres là-bas ! Par respect pour Mira-nee, tu pourrais faire semblant de t'amuser au moins ! S'énerva Lisanna face à l'indifférence totale du jeune homme. »

C'est vrai quoi ! Lisanna admirait tellement sa grande sœur en ce moment qu'elle s'était tenue à l'écart des autres, juste devant l'écran pour pouvoir regarder ses moindres faits et gestes. Et là, une espèce de concentration d'énergie négative avait choisie de se poser à côté d'elle rompant totalement le charme ! Elle pouvait bien comprendre que Sting soit triste mais qu'il aille se lamenter ailleurs ! Les joues rosies, légèrement penchée en avant et les bras croisées, la benjamine de la famille Strauss attendait qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il s'excuse au moins.

Qui c'est cette mioche ? Et comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Il n'appréciait pas trop ce manque de tact, s'il avait envie de bouder, il boudait où il voulait d'abord ! C'est pas une gosse de … Tiens elle avait qu'elle âge d'ailleurs ? A vue d'œil 15 ou 16 ans ? De toute façon il s'en fichait ! Et puis son air de coccinelle enragée n'était pas des plus intimidant. Il soupira, pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette guilde de malade. Face à cet air effronté, Lisanna vit rouge :

« - Sting, tu m'écoutes ?! Quoi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Mira-nee a prit du temps pour en arriver à ce concert, et toi tu viens et tu te conduis comme un gosse parce que Natsu ne veut pas jouer ?!

- M-Mais t'es qui d'abord, toi ? Répondit-il soudain, vexé par ces propos.

- Pardon ?! Tu squattes ici depuis six mois et tu sais pas qui je suis ? LI-SA-NNA. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu es tellement centré sur toi même, un vrai gosse, j'te jure … soupira la jeune fille

- Hey ! J'te permets pas ! Pas ma faute si j'la connais pas ta Mira-nee ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Pas possible, il était prit de court par cette Lisaniania ! Il était censé savoir qu'elle était chanteuse ? Bah non ! Si ? Enfin non ! Mais pourquoi même Rogue était au courant ? Il aurait pu le prévenir quand même ….

« - Désolé, bougonna-t-il »

Doucement, Lisanna se radoucit. Eh oui, c'est de famille, on ne reste pas en colère bien longtemps. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été assez brusque, mais il fallait dire qu'il avait faillit gâcher sa soirée ! Elle lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête avant de se remettre à fixer l'écran. Mira avait entamé sa ballade et elle était plus radieuse que jamais. C'était le moment idéal pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, tout le monde s'était mis au slow ce qui lui permettait d'accéder plus facilement au bar. Elle se leva et demanda au jeune homme de garder sa place en riant.

Mais à vrai dire, il ne l'entendait même pas. Il a eu le malheur de lever les yeux sur l'écran et de les poser sur le visage angélique de Mira. Elle était pas mal. Bon, d'accord elle était jolie mais rien d'extraordinaire. A part peut-être ses cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascades dans son dos. Et ses yeux bleus. C'est bizarre les yeux bleus, c'est pas normal d'avoir les yeux bleus. En plus les siens sont bleus … bleu océan, ils étaient profonds et troublants. Rien de beau. Ses lèvres étaient trop roses pour être vraies et il était clair qu'elle avait rembourré son soutien-gorge. Aucun intérêt mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ses yeux, il la contemplait comme si elle était une équation très compliquée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à résoudre.

« - Dis, je te permets pas de regarder ma sœur comme ça ! Dit Lisanna et posant un verre de tequila sur la tête du blond. J'aurais été Elfman, je t'aurais envoyé valser, tu sais ? Continua-t-elle en riant. »

Comme c'est amusant, il y a deux mois, avant son départ, Lisanna et Mirajane avait abordé le sujet préféré de l'aînée : les couples. Après avoir revu les très célèbres Natsu et Lucy, Gajeel et Levy et Elfman et Evergreen, elles avaient commencé à former d'autres pseudo-couple. Et concernant Sting, il y avait pour Lisanna : Sting et Lucy et pour l'excentrique Mira : Laki et Sting. Mais au final, il semblerait qu'elles se soient toutes les deux trompées. Un léger sourire en coin, Lisanna essayait de se mettre à la place de sa grande sœur : qu'aurait-elle pensé à votre avis, si elle avait été là ?

-,-

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« - Mira, penche un peu plus la tête ! Ouais comme ça c'est c'est parfait ! »

Et voilà ! Terminé ! Son dernier photo shoot venait de s'achever. Après six mois de travail intensif, Mirajane allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Dès ce soir, elle prendrait le train pour Magnolia. Apparemment, ils avaient tous vu son concert et ont adorés ! Mira trembla d'excitation, elle avait tant de choses à raconter ! La dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée c'était il y a deux mois, pour remettre la moitié de son salaire à Lisanna et Elfman et l'autre à Fairy Tail. Vu l'argent récolté par le concert, elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire pour ses économies. Mais vraiment, elle devait absolument parler du petit bar si chic ouvert jusqu'à l'aube à Kanna, et du salon de beauté si relaxant à Lucy et surtout du pâtissier qui faisait des merveilles à Erza ! Et tant d'autres anecdotes ! Mais pour l'instant, elle devait faire ses bagages. La jeune femme a dû porter des tenues relativement inconfortables et souvent très élaborées ces six derniers mois, elle était contente de retrouver sa bonne vieille robe. Alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir, elle entendit quelque chose d'assez alarmant.

« - Non, laisse tomber J-

- Ça fait trois mois que vous me dites non, mais vous aurez bientôt besoin de moi ?

- Pas encore, on t'appelle si y'a du nouveau mais tu sais bien qu'elle est en haut des charts et j'y peux rien !

- Mira ne va pas rester éternellement en haut des charts elle... »

La blanche s'éloigna rapidement. C'était une conversation qu'elle n'était pas censé entendre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal aux autres mais son manager lui répétait continuellement que c'est ainsi qu'elle réussirait à se faire une place. En fait, elle n'avait rien fait, c'est juste que ses chansons ont un succès fou car, selon une lettre qu'une fan lui a envoyé « on se reconnaît toujours dans vos chansons ». Ce commentaires avait réellement touché Mira qui avait décidé de ne plus chanter pour elle même mais pour ces gens qui suivaient son parcours, qui la complimentaient, qui appréciaient son travail. Cela lui faisait de la peine de savoir qu'à cause d'elle, d'autres artistes étaient pour l'instant moins mis en avant et elle voulait en parler à ses amis le plus tôt possible pour se soulager. Elle accéléra le pas, sa valise à la main. Son train allait bientôt arriver.

-,-

Encore elle ! Encore et toujours elle ! D'accord, elle est bien sympathique ! D'accord, elle s'est toujours montrée gentille et aimable envers elle ! D'accord elles ont été amies un certain temps ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être envahissante maintenant. Cela faisait sept ans que Mira était partie, laissant le champ libre à toutes les petites rêveuses qui voulaient devenir la nouvelle icône de beauté. Elle avait dû se démener pour amener une nouvelle image pure et fraîche, une image nouvelle. Elle avait obéit aux ordres des photographes, prit des clichés qui firent la couverture de tous les magazines. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une place très importante das ce milieu mais il y a sept mois, ils sont tous revenus. Mirajane avec. Elle avait essayé de se rassurer, il n'y afait que peu de chances pour qu'elle revienne lui voler la vedette. Mais un mois plus tard, on lui annonce qu'ils ont trouvé du talent à cette blanchette de malheur. Bien sûr qu'elle l'appréciait cette blanchette ... Mais loin d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait construit ! Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?! Elle l'avait déjà assez humiliée comme ça … Une longue crinière blonde sortit du bureau en furie. Elle claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Attend, reviens ! »

Oubliée le « grand modèle » pour la vie ! Mira avait eu son quart d'heure de gloire, effaçant totalement celle qui l'admirait le plus. C'est ça qui est ennuyant avec elle … Elle rayonne tellement qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle brûle tout le monde … Les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait le ciel. Il fallait qu'elle récupère sa place. C'était son monde, tout plein de paillettes. Elle le voulait. A n'importe quel prix … C'est la guerre Mira, se dit Jenny Rearlight en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.


	4. Chapitre quatre : Insouciance blessante

**In the Spotlight there's only light**

Chapitre quatre : **Insouciance blessante**

En arrivant sur le quai, Mira fit la liste des choses à faire en rentrant à la maison. Tout d'abord, passer à la guilde pour saluer tout le monde. Ensuite, remettre la moitié de son salaire au maître. Et enfin, trouver le moyen de rattraper ces six derniers mois d'absence avec son frère et sa sœur. Voilà, dès qu'elle aura fait cela, elle pourra se relaxer au bord de la piscine avec les filles, à papoter et à échanger les ragots. D'ailleurs, maintenant, on pouvait dire que Mira en avait un paquet de ragots à dévoiler. Elle devait garder le secret à l'agence mais ils n'avait jamais stipulé qu'elle devait se taire en dehors... Un sourire mi-ange mi-démon se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. A tous ceux qui n'ont pas été discrets et ont laissé échapper des informations importantes devant la démone : bonne chance.

Alors qu'elle posait sa valise sur le sol, la blanche reconnut une silhouette familière un peu plus loin. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins, elle pourrait bavarder avec quelqu'un durant le trajet et ne pas s'ennuyer. Quoique, vu qu'il supporte mal les transports, il y a peu de chances qu'ils puissent tenir une conversation normale plus de dix minutes. Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour ignorer le petit-fils du Maître quand même !

« - Laxuuuus ! »

Il avait entendu son nom. Le blond pria pour que ce ne soit pas cette tête enflammée venue pour l'emmer... Ahem pour l'embêter. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit une magnifique jeune femme se diriger vers lui. Mirajane. A son avis, elle était trop bavarde, moins que sa sœur mais elle arriverait à tenir une conversation à un coquillage pendant un après-midi entier. Et vu l'épreuve qui l'attendait – le voyage de trois heures en train – il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de commencer la conversation. Cependant, il n'allait pas lui faire la gueule alors qu'elle rentrait d'une longue période d'absence … Ce serait méchant. Et déplacé.

« - Et bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Une invasion de monstres en tout genre dans cette partie du pays, Répondit-il avec, malgré lui, un petit brin de fierté.

- Waouh ! Et bien moi, je rentre de mon invasion auprès de mon public on va dire, fit-elle en riant

Laxus – vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il s'agissait de Wendy ? - avait très souvent entendu parler de Mira ces derniers temps. On ne disait d'elle que du bien ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille en fait. Un jour, elle était l'adorable serveuse et le lendemain, elle se transformait en bête de scène qui mettait le feu aux planches. Ces changements de comportement l'amusait, même si de ce fait, il n'arrivait pas à « définir » Mirajane. Pour les autres, c'était pourtant simple. Erza était stricte. Evergreen était sûre d'elle. Levy était intelligente. Kanna était folle. Mais Mira était gentille. Et puis tout à coup, plus du tout. Et hop, d'un coup elle était émotive. Et après, juste très sexy. Bref, impossible à comprendre. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas doué avec les femmes – non, c'est un mensonge, il était doué, très doué même et ce n'était pas lui qui s'en vantait. Dans ce cas, il n'était pas doué avec cette femme. Pas que ça le dérange bien entendu.

« - T'es bizarre sur scène, Lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Je suis juste moi-même pourtant ! S'étonna la blanche. Elle ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir, elle ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel qu'on pouvait qualifier de bizarre.

- Toi-même ? T'es jamais toi-même, ouais ! Tu l'as été peut-être, une fois, il y a longtemps mais maintenant, j'arrive plus à te cerner. Enfin, je dis pas que je t'aime pas, c'est juste que je vois plus très bien qui est Mira...

- Haha ! Peut-être que c'est trop compliqué pour toi ! Je plaisante, ne prends ton air grognon, enfin ! Hum … Tu sais … Si tu n'arrives plus à me cerner, eh bien tu n'as qu'à essayer un peu plus ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un de ses sourires qui faisaient son succès. Il devait l'avouer, elle avait encore du cran et ça le faisait rire. Le train venait d'arriver et les passagers montèrent petit à petit. Qui monterait le premier, laissant l'autre en plan ? D'un autre côté, vu la tête que la blanche avait fait, peut-être qu'elle l'invitait indirectement à la connaître davantage. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas de Mira qui le fixait avec son petit sourire innocent qui ne marchait plus avec lui. Mais … Et si ça ne voulait rien dire finalement ? Et si Mira était vraiment une innocente petite fille qui n'avait pas prit conscience de son incroyable beauté ? Non … Il avait vraiment pensé ça ? « Incroyable beauté » ? Enfin, passons.

« - Quelle voiture, Monsieur le dragon slayer ? Demanda la chanteuse en se souvenant du fait qu'il était malade en transport.

- Voiture neuf, pourquoi ? Tu me suis ? Répliqua-t-il espiègle.

- Sur le billet, ils disent que je peux m'asseoir où je le souhaite et il faut bien que je te chante une berceuse pour que tu t'endormes ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant directement vers la voiture neuf. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de capter ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire, qu'elle était partie. Bon, puisqu'il n'avait pas ce billet spécial en or pour échapper à la démone, il allait devoir se débrouiller ! Elle n'allait pas non plus s'asseoir à côté de lui, si ?

-,-

Jenny but son troisième verre de l'après-midi. Si elle ne se reprenait pas rapidement, sa carrière était fichue, elle deviendrait une mère au foyer grosse et sans intérêt. Elle attendrait l'argent de son mari pour pouvoir s'acheter ces anciens vêtements de sa jeunesse dans lesquels elle ne rentrait plus. Elle serait insatiable avec ses enfants qui lui préféreront son père et qui, tous les soirs, regarderont sur le lacrima, les émissions télévisées de la « grande Mira ». Jenny soupira pour la énième fois.

Son Maître, Bob, ne pouvait que la consoler. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle restait à la guilde sans rien faire, lovée contre Hibiki ou affalée sur un vieux fauteuil mou dont la couleur n'évoquait rien de bon. Il connaissait la raison de sa douleur mais ne pouvait pas lever la main contre la jolie petite barmaid de Fairy tail ! De toute façon, il savait que c'était une mauvaise passade ! Très bientôt, sa petite Jenny redeviendra « la fille que tout le monde veut être » dans le Weekly Sorcerer et elle retrouverait la pêche. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait la laisser pleurer sur l'épaule de son petit-ami... A condition qu'ils arrivent encore à se parler plus de deux secondes.

Entre Hibiki et Jenny, ces derniers temps, l'ambiance était devenue tendue. Soit on les voyait avachie l'un sur l'autre, soit ils s'envoyaient des insultes plus crues les unes que les autres. Cela venait du fait qu'Hibiki partait souvent en mission et que Jenny s'ennuyait fermement en attendant que son agent l'appelle. Ils avaient failli à de nombreuses reprises se séparer définitivement. Et cela, à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Mirajane Strauss. Jenny fit un bref retour en arrière sur les derniers événements qui avait failli lui faire perdre son cher et tendre.

**Début du Flash-back **

Quelle soirée magnifique ! Elle s'amusait comme une folle et, étrangement, la blonde sulfureuse avait l'impression d'aimer de plus en plus cet espèce d'idiot. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an exactement que Jenny et Hibiki sortaient ensemble et elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Maintenant qu'elle avait plus de temps à elle, elle en profitait pour passer des journées entières avec son chéri. Ils filaient le parfait amour et en était même au stade des « je t'aime » ! Et quand elle le disait, Jenny était vraiment sincère, même si ce genre de sentiments aussi profonds étaient tout nouveaux pour elle, la blonde ne s'en lassait jamais. Chaque jour, le couple expérimentait quelque chose de nouveau : il y a trois jours, ils sont allés pêcher ! Vous vous rendez compte, Jenny Rearlight avait pêché ! Cela l'avait fait bien rire de voir son amoureux se pavaner devant elle avant de tomber dans l'eau de la manière la plus disgracieuse qui soit !

Mais aujourd'hui était sûrement le jour le plus fantastique de toute sa vie : ils avaient commencé par se balader main dans la main sur la plage, ils avaient été dans l'eau avant de s'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille grand-mère leur ordonne d'aller faire leur cochonneries ailleurs. Ils s'enfuirent alors en courant, poursuivis par cette vieille femme tenace. Le couple l'ayant enfin semée, ils allèrent se sécher en marchant dans les rues d'une ville très peuplée. C'était bientôt le soir et ils commencèrent à avoir faim, tout à fait normal après avoir couru presque 12 kilomètres en sprint. En passant devant un magasin, ils virent l'affiche du concert de Mira. Et ce fut le début des ennuis.

« - Tiens, c'est pas Mira là ? Demanda Hibiki

- Hum, oui c'est son concert aujourd'hui, répondit Jenny dubitative. »

Cette fois, ça l'arrangeait bien que Mira ait prit sa place auprès du public mais le reste du temps, elle devait effectuer des missions peu attirantes, comme par exemple aider les infirmières à laver les personnes âgées chez eux pour gagner de l'argent. Une vraie tuerie pour les yeux ! Mirajane restait cependant un peu son amie et elle finirait par retrouver son statut de mannequin, donc pas besoin de se faire de soucis. Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant très chic où le sujet Mira revint rapidement.

« - Hum, c'est fou comme Mira est devenue jolie depuis ses début, tu ne trouves pas ? Pensa Hibiki en mâchant sa salade verte.

- Je ne trouve pas, répondit au tac au tac la blonde, quelque peu jalouse. Elle a la même tête qu'avant, ça doit être son maquillage qui lui donne une tête tout à fait pas naturelle, c'est tout ! Dit-elle haussant un peu le ton. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si bien cette Mirajane à la fin ?

- Hey, t'énerves pas, je disais juste qu'elle avait un peu changé, rien d'autre. C'est peut-être son maquillage qui embellit son visage oui …

- Ou alors, elle a fait de la chirurgie, tu sais ça devient fréquent, ça ne m'étonnerait, on ne peut pas avoir un tel nez naturellement, il est trop fin de toute façon ! Ça lui donne un air un peu niais ... Tu finis ta salade ?

- Haha, tu serais pas un peu jalouse ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais, je n'aime que toi _Darling_, la rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Arrête ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en retirant sa main, soudainemment très énervée. Ne me prends pas pour une de tes anciennes idiotes ! Si tu as envie de t'amuser, tu peux toujours aller voir cette Mira que tu as l'air d'aduler … Je te jure, on dirait moi i ans …

- La « toi d'i ans » au moins, elle arrivait à rester aimable.

- Ouais ! »

Ils finirent leur dîner en silence, sans comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient mit à se disputer inutilement. A la fin du repas, Jenny finit par s'excuser, renouant leur lien et Hibiki proposa alors d'aller en boîte de nuit. C'est de nouveau très amoureux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le club où on leur annonça qu'une soirée privée avait été organisée pour la soirée de Mademoiselle Strauss. Sur le chemin du retour, Jenny ne put s'empêcher de se dire :

« - On dirait que tout nous conduisait à elle ... »

_Quelques jours plus tard _

« - Maître, hum, si jamais Hibiki vous demande où je suis … Enfin, s'il le demande bien sûr, vous lui direz que j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de repos dans le nouveau spa à Crocus. Si un jour il se décide à ne plus m'éviter …

- Bien sûr ma gazelle, ne t'en fait pas je lui dirais … Et toi, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu tristoune !

- Non, je vais bien c'est juste qu'on vient de m'annoncer que, jusqu'à la fin du mois, je pouvais rester en vacances. J'espère que ça va changer le mois prochain, je m'accroche ! Fit-elle en souriant. »

Le cœur lourd, elle s'éloigna de la guilde. Depuis leur anniversaire, Hibiki et Jenny ne se parlaient presque plus.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle arriva devant ledit spa où on lui annonça que la plupart des salles étaient occupées par Mlle. Strauss et son staff.

Quand elle revint, Hibiki était là et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras pour s'excuser.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Pour rattraper leur anniversaire raté, Jenny proposa de faire une petite soirée dans son appartement. Tout avait été prévu et préparé avec amour, il fallait juste qu'Hibiki aille leur acheter leur célèbre fraisier. C'était le premier point commun qu'ils s'étaient trouvé : ils aimaient les fraises. C'est pourquoi, ils leur fallait un fraisier.

Mais en entrant dans une très grande pâtisserie réputée pour ses pâtisseries françaises, on lui annonça que le dernier avait été vendue à une vedette : Mlle. Strauss. Quelque peu désolé, il se rendit chez sa petite-amie avec une forêt noire et bien que la soirée fut un succès, ils savaient tous deux que quelqu'un commençait à peser dans leur couple. Une certaine Mlle. Strauss, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Fin du Flash-back**

**-,-**

Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, avoir l'aînée de la fratrie Strauss à ses côtés pendant un voyage pouvait se révéler être une expérience vraiment très distrayante et surtout très instructive. Malgré son affreux mal de tête et sa délicieuse envie de vomir, Laxus avait réussi à supporter le voyage parce que Mlle. Strauss – comme l'appelait si bien les hôtesses dans le train – monopolisait la conversation, passant des confidences aux blagues pour en arriver aux rumeurs. Ah oui, les rumeurs … Ça avait duré presque la moitié du trajet, tout le monde avait dut entendre parce qu'en plus de raconter, Mira mimait souvent ses faits et gestes. Puis elle ajoutait des anecdotes à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu et donnait son avis concernant la situation. Un vrai moulin à paroles mais le blond musclé l'avait écouté jusqu'à la fin.

Quand il vit que la dernière place libre dans le wagon était en face de Mira, Laxus avait poussé un soupir, pensant qu'il allait souffrir et surtout, parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait lui chanter des berceuses s'il s'endormait … Mais la blanche avait commencé à parler et ne s'était pas arrêtée. Apparemment, elle aura beaucoup de choses à dire à tout le monde, tout à l'heure …

Quand ils descendirent du train, Laxus pensait que la bavarde se serait arrêtée mais que nenni ! Elle continua jusqu'aux portes de la guilde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'écoutait encore ? En plus, elle était en train de parler de chiens …

« - Bon, pipelette, t'as fini ? Tu m'as soûlé jusqu'ici, t'as plus rien à dire, non ?

- J'en étais sûre … Tu m'écoutais et tu ne répondais pas ! Je parie que tu étais super étonné de savoir que X et Y sortaient ensemble ! Haha ! Et je suis la première à l'avoir découvert ! Tu pourrais me remercier, cette information vaut de l'or tu sais … Je t'ai parlé de ce qui étais gardé vraiment confidentiel dans le show-biz ?

- Oui, Mira maintenant ouvre cette porte et va souler quelqu'un d'autre …

- Mais bien sûr ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et là, surprise, une sorte de tornade lui sauta dessus.

« - Mira-nee !

- Nee-chan ! »

Elle était tombée par terre mais elle s'en fichait, la jeune femme était tellement heureuse de revoir son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Laxus les enjamba avant d'être lui aussi assaillit par le Rajinshu. Le ridicule de la situation était grand …

-,-

« - ALORS X ET Y SORTENT ENSEMBLE ?! S'exclama à voix haute Lucy, totalement absorbée par le récit de la chanteuse.

- C'est incroyable … Ils ont du … Ils ont du … S'embrasser, bégaya Erza avec les joues rouges.

- Juvia aussi veut vivre un grand amour secret, se lamenta la jeune mage.

- Pff … Encore un beau mec de prit ! Cracha Kanna entre ses dents. »

Eh oui X et Y ensemble, ça faisait du bruit ! L'ambiance de la guilde était encore une fois à la fête et une sorte de cercle s'était formé autour de la blanche qui racontait sans aucun scrupules les secrets qu'elle avait découvert. Les mages passaient de l'étonnement banal à la surprise totale, en passant par le dégoût, l'envie ou la peur.

La soirée continua comme ça jusqu'à tard le soir et finalement, écroulée de fatigue, on ramena Mira chez elle.

Le lendemain, au réveil, il avait été décidé que la démone accompagnerait Elfman et Lisanna en mission, une première depuis le Grand tournoi magique ! C'était l'occasion idéale pour que Lisanna lui apprenne ce qu'il était advenu des couples de la guilde et pour tirer les vers du nez de son frère au sujet de sa relation avec la belle Evergreen ! L'occasion rêvée aussi pour trouver un prétendant pour la benjamine de la famille Strauss … Un sourire aux lèvres, Mira se dirigea de bonne humeur vers le lieu de la mission.

« - Tu as l'air en forme Mira-nee ! Quelque chose te met de bonne humeur ? S'interrogea Lisanna.

- Un homme doit savoir rester de bonne humeur le matin ! Se dit Elfman éclairant d'un coup la situation

- Mira-nee n'est pas un homme Elfnii-chan..., fit Lisanna désolée pour lui.

- On est bientôt arrivés, faites attention ! Dit Mira en riant. »

Soudain, la démone entendit un bruit venant de sa droite. Ils étaient censés être dans une propriété privée, par conséquent, il ne devrait y avoir personne. Protecteur, Elfman se plaça devant ses deux sœurs pendant que la blanche essayait de deviner ce que pouvait bien être ce bruit qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus vite, il s'arrêta brusquement. Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Et un éclair zébra le ciel avant de s'abattre sur eux. Mirajane bouscula son frère et sa sœur qui n'auraient pas eut le temps de réagir et encaissa le coup avant de contre-attaquer rapidement sous sa forme de Satan Soul. Rien de mieux que le corps-à-corps pour se défouler. On touche pas aux Strauss, non mais oh ! Avec toute sa puissance, elle alla écraser le corps de l'individu contre le rocher en face, quelques mètres plus loin. Mais elle lâcha rapidement sa prise, surprise.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! »


	5. Chapitre cinq : Restriction ma chère

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre cinq : **Restriction ma chère**

Quelle stupéfaction ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord ? C'était SA mission ! Enfin plutôt une mission réservée aux Strauss ! Mirajane avait bien vérifié avant de partir, ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir choisi. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Rapidement, trois personnes se mirent à courir vers l'endroit où Mira avait écrasé Laxus … C'est étonnant qu'elle ait réussit à le faire bouger, elle ne contrôle plus sa force la petite !

« - Laxus ! S'écria Fried ! Tu vas voir espèce de sale … Mirajane ?! »

Sale Mirajane. La blanche le fixa avec étonnement pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire. Le Rajinshu fut rapidement rejoint par Lisanna et Elfman près à l'attaque. Ils débarquèrent de derrière les arbres en poussant un puissant « YATAAAAH » qui tomba à l'eau quand ils virent leurs opposants. Pendant environ toute une minute, les sept personnes se contemplèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Ce furent finalement les Strauss qui se mirent à rire en premier.

« - Désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, s'excusa la mage de rang S. Mais tu nous as attaqué sans aucun scrupules, c'est impardonnable, dit-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu peux parler, regarde où on est maintenant, répliqua-t-il en désignant un endroit désert à l'orée de la forêt.

- Il faut qu'on y retourne Mira-nee ! S'exclama la benjamine

- Oui, où est-ce que vous allez vous ? Demanda Elfman

- En fait, on devait aller voir Poluchka pour qu'elle nous donne des pommades anti-brûlures mais à cause de Fried et de son prétendu sens de l'orientation génial, on s'est perdus ! Répondit Bixlow suivit par ses babies qui lui firent échos « perdus, perdus, perdus »

- Et on s'est retrouvé dans une forêt jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur vous et que vous nous attaquiez, continua Evergreen visiblement très choquée par leur comportement.

- Sauf erreur, vous nous avez attaqué en premier … dit Elfman

- Bon, eh bien, puisqu'on est là, on peut toujours essayer de faire la mission à plusieurs ? Proposa la joviale Mirajane. »

Un ange passa. Était-elle seulement sérieuse ? Les deux équipes les plus opposées de la guilde …. Faire un mission ensemble ? Entre Evergreen et Elfman dont leur relation se résumait à « je t'aime, moi non plus », Lisanna qui trouvait les babies de Bixlow trop effrayants, Fried qui n'appréciait pas ceux qui approchaient à moins de deux mètres son grand Laxus et finalement Laxus qui inconsciemment s'était mit au courant de toute l'actualité people grâce à Mira … Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'ils arrivent à faire un travail d'équipe convenable. Remarquez, Natsu et Gray étaient bien dans la même équipe, quoique pour eux, c'est légèrement différent.

« - C'est quoi ta mission ? Demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me suis ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de se diriger avec Elfman et Lisanna vers la grande demeure au bout de la forêt. »

Ça fait deux fois déjà qu'elle le laisse en plan ! Sous les regards interrogateurs de son Rajin qui n'attendait que ses ordres, Laxus épousseta son manteau que la blanche avait osé salir. Ils allaient la faire sa mission, ça pouvait pas être si sorcier que ça ! D'un pas ferme, il rejoint l'équipe Strauss avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. On cru voir un dialogue entre s'installer, rien que dans leur regards ! « Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais me défouler ? » disait l'un. « Bien sûr que non » disait l'autre. Cependant, on ne sut si c'était de la franchise ou de l'ironie pour cette dernière … Et derrière, cinq personnes suivaient ces deux « leaders » avec un air ébahi. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une sorte de duo inattendu était né et il semblait juste électriquement démoniaque !

Arrivés sur le lieu, une bâtisse gigantesque qui avait pour jardin une forêt passablement saccagée après la mini-confrontation de Luxus et Mira, Fried se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas la mission.

« - Au fait Mirajane, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

- On ne sait pas encore, ils ont précisé que la mission serait donnée une fois sur les lieux. Et puis, la récompense était d'un million de jewels alors … répondit Lisanna »

Hum, ça sentait les embrouilles ça … Mira frappait à la porte tandis que le mage des runes se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir voulu accompagner les Strauss. C'était bien leur genre de choisir une mission à l'aveuglette pour finalement réussir à faire une tâche ingrate telle que laver un monstre ou vider toutes les poubelles d'un troll domestique dans sa gamelle … Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à faire à des Trolls. Juste ça.

« - Vous êtes enfin arrivés les petits ! J'ai failli attendre ! Venez les petits, on va dans la cuisine. Oh, j'ai déjà vu votre tête quelque part mademoiselle … Enfin, dépêchons, dépêchons ! »

Génial, un excentrique. Leur hôte était vêtu d'un costume, il devait être une sorte de majordome ici, ou quelque chose du genre en tout cas. Mais les recevoir dans sa cuisine était tout de même assez déplacé. Le salon était plus approprié pour un si grand nombre de personnes, non ? En entrant dans la cuisine, ils comprirent que côté place, même les toilettes leur suffiraient. Ce qui était dérangeant cette fois-ci, c'était la vaisselle sale qui débordait de l'évier et puis la crasse en générale … On aurait dit que les domestiques avait quittés les lieux …

« - Les domestiques sont tous en congés pour la journée. Vous allez les remplacer, je veux que le manoir soit impec' à mon retour ! Je vous aurez bien aidé mais les maîtres de la maison sont en vacances et par conséquent, moi aussi. Je vous observerai du salon, allez-y ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, le majordome les laissa sur place. En regardant de plus près, la crasse était vraiment incrustée partout, si chaque pièce du manoir était comme ça … Il en auraient pour un siècle au moins … Totalement désappointé, Laxus regarda Mira avec incompréhension.

« - C'est ça ta mission ? On va devoir nettoyer leurs chiottes ?

- Oh non, pas les toilettes ! Pria silencieusement Evergreen.

- Moi, je trouve ça drôle, dit Mira en essayant de se réjouir. Et puis, j'ai hâte de te voir avec un balais, ajouta-t-elle en enfilant un tablier. »

Lisanna haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Un peu plus, et on la prenait vraiment pour Mirajane avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux mauvais. Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec sa grande sœur bientôt, il semblerait qu'elle ait omit quelques détails hier.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

C'était immonde. Mirajane avait l'habitude de faire le ménage mais en trois heures, elle avait plié plus de draps qu'en vingt années. Elle avait dû dépoussiérer des centaines d'étagères et laver plus d'un million de carreaux. Depuis quand au juste les propriétaires étaient en vacances ? Et ce fichu majordome, comment pouvait-il vivre dans un débarras pareil ? Depuis le début, il regardait le lacrima télévisé, laissant les mages se débrouiller pour trouver les produits d'entretien. Depuis ce matin, on pouvait dire qu'ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien ! Mirajane finissait la dernière chambre, Lisanna s'occupait de la vaisselle pendant qu'Evergreen lui faisait la conversation en lavant le sol, Elfman rangeait les objets qui traînait un peu partout accompagné de Bixlow et de ses babies qui passaient l'aspirateur. Quant à Laxus … Lui qui avait toujours eu une femme de ménage, il venait de faire la connaissance du chiffon. Quelques heures auparavant, Mirajane avait éclaté de rire en voyant Laxus avec son balais, qui balayait une moquette avec soin. Après cela, elle lui remit un chiffon qui devait lui servir à nettoyer les meubles. Fried qui le suivait avec son chiffon humide pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps face à son meilleur ami, réduit à ces tâches ménagères. Une équipe vraiment bizarre mais qui au final était venue à bout de ce manoir maintenant tout propre ! Le majordome, très concentré sur l'émission qu'il regardait, leur fit un petit signe de tête vers la récompense à l'entrée du manoir. S'ils l'avaient vu avant, peut-être que … Non, ça n'aurait pas été juste.

Sur le chemin du retour, les filles eurent une discussion de filles et les garçons, une discussion de garçons. Cette espèce de mission les avait rapprochés, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Serait-ce là le début d'une nouvelle équipe ?

« - Finalement, on s'est bien débrouillés ! Lança Lisanna au groupe

- Mais ça ferait bizarre si ça avait été une vraie mission, dit Bixlow.

- Hey doucement, on a pas dit qu'on devait former une seule et même équipe ! S'exclama Elfman.

- Pourtant, je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner un jour … Même si c'est une décision un peu trop importante pour être prise sur un coup de tête, Ajouta Mira

- On devrait peut-être tous prendre des décisions importantes sur un coup de tête, Fit Laxus en jetant un coup d'œil à la blanche et à ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

- Ça marcherait vous croyez ? Je veux dire, y'a encore quelques heures, on aurait jamais pensé à former une nouvelle équipe … dit Evergreen.

- Faut voir … Très bien, on a qu'à tous répondre en même temps ! Je compte jusqu'à 3 et à 3, on répond par oui ou par non ! Proposa Fried sous l'approbation de tout le monde. Bon, 1 … 2 … 3 Non ! »

Six oui s'élevèrent et un non. Tous se regardèrent avec un air amusé. Est-ce que ça allait vraiment marcher ?

-,-

Le soir, en rentrant, Elfman s'était endormi très rapidement, laissant les deux sœurs seules dans la salle à manger. Alors que Mira s'était mise à chantonner en finissant ses pâtes, sa petite sœur la fixait, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. C'est un comportement assez troublant quand vous n'avez rien fait de mal apparemment.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Lisanna ?

- C'était quoi ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- C'est bizarre, hein ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait décidé de former une équipe comme ça, et avec deux mages de rang S, on devient l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde non ? Je sens que le Maître va en bav-

- Je parle pas de ça Mira-nee ! Depuis quand … Depuis quand toi et … Laxus ?!

- Hein ?

- Depuis quand vous flirtez aussi librement en public ?!

- Hein ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, c'est toi qui m'a apprit à faire le coup de l'innocence, je sais le reconnaître maintenant !

- Non, enfin je veux dire, on a rien fait de spécial Lisanna … En tout cas, rien qui puisse être apparenté au « flirt » ... Je pense.

- Ca n'a pas fait tilt dans ta tête quand il a dit qu'il ne te manquait plus qu'un costume de maid pour qu'il t'embauche à temps complet chez lui ?!

- C'était une blague ça, rien de méchant, tu devrais te calmer et finir de manger tes pâtes...

- Et j'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as répondu qu'il te donnerait trop chaud pour travailler … Mira-nee ouvre les yeux ! Tu es totalement aveugle quand il s'agit de toi ?!

- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle en riant mettant fin à la discussion. »

Bref, sa très chère grande sœur était apparemment aussi niaise que la plupart de filles de la guilde ! C'était pourtant elle la première à détecter le premier signe annonciateur d'un coup de foudre à Fairy Tail ! Son capteur serait-il uniquement branché aux autres ?

-,-

Bixlow et Fried était assis sur le canapé de Laxus qui jouait aux fléchettes et se concertaient, visiblement inquiets. C'est pas souvent qu'on voit quelque chose d'aussi improbable se passer. Leur ami avait l'air de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même. Était-ce liée à la mage si séduisante qu'ils avaient accompagnés ?

« - Ahem, alors Laxus … Comme ça, toi et Mira … Alors … commença Bixlow avec beaucoup d'hésitations.

- Vous … Enfin tu … Vous vous … Appréciez ? Continua Fried.

- Hein ? Lâcha le blond en s'interrompant pour regarder ses amis qui n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux mots.

- Tu … Tu la trouves plus mignonne quand elle se tait ?

- Et ta voix rauque te rend plus … Viril ?

- Vous avez perdu l'usage correct de la parole ? Si on pouvait en arriver aux faits, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander …

- Euh … Vous … Enfin tu projettes de sortir avec … Avec …

- Mirajane ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, c'est la vaisselle qui vous a rendus aussi cons ? Rentrez avant de perdre le reste de vos neurones, leur conseilla-t-il avant de se remettre à ses lancers de fléchettes. »

Il a toujours l'air de bonne humeur. C'est sûr maintenant, Laxus était bizarre. Ou juste bien mordu. Mais depuis quand, ça, on en sait rien.

-,-

Le lendemain, l'annonce de la nouvelle équipe fit l'effet d'une bombe. La Maître se lamentait, il songeait aux prochaines lettres que le Conseil lui enverrait, Natsu était en colère car on leur avait piqué la place d'équipe la plus forte et Levy trouvait ça surprenant qu'ils aient décidé ça en une journée.

Pendant cette grande période d'excitation, Mirajane reçut un appel sur lacrima qu'elle devait « absolument prendre, ça va être coooool ! ». En riant, elle se dirigea vers l'appareil relié, comme elle s'en doutait, à Jason qui lui proposait de prendre quelques photos avec d'autres mannequins pour le prochain numéro du Weekly Sorcerer. Ca ne durerait qu'un jour et ça lui permettrait de revoir certaines de ses vieilles amies, notamment Jenny à qui elle n'a pas pu rendre visite depuis longtemps. La jeune mannequin dit au revoir à ses amis pour quelques heures, en leur promettant d'être revenue cet après-midi. Étrangement, un certain blond musclé n'était pas présent à l'appel.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus mit de bikini. Quelque part, ça lui manquait, c'était quelque chose d'assez drôle. Prendre la pose. Sourire à l'objectif. Être mignonne. Être imposante. Être naturelle. Être pétillante. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire à l'époque. Maintenant, on lui demandait d'être elle, et dès fois, c'était assez compliqué. Elle enfila son maillot de bain et sortit de la cabine pour que les maquilleuses s'occupent d'elles.

« - Mon Dieu, Mira qu'as-tu fait à tes mains ?

- Oh, un peu de vaisselle hier, ça ne se voit pas trop ?

- C'est abominable, viens ici, on va essayer de t'arranger ça! »

Eh oui, le ménage, ça peut abîmer la peau et les ongles ! Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'esthéticienne, elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

Mi-ra-jane. MI-RA-JANE. Très bien, son nom était resté en tête. Quel nom compliqué aussi ! Elle aurait pas pu s'appeler Marie, comme tout le monde ? Mais bon, vu qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle proie, Sting pouvait bien lui pardonner. Mirajane. Mira. Mira-san ? Ou bien Mira-chan ? Il se demandait comment il allait l'aborder. Ces derniers jours, il avait commencé à s'intéresser un peu plus à la chanteuse, lui trouvant des qualités physiques nécessaires pour sortir avec lui. Oui, elle n'était pas plus grande que lui, elle était majeure et vaccinée et ses longues jambes étaient à se damner. Bon, ses yeux bleus moches l'embêtaient un peu mais on ne peut pas être parfait et de toute façon, quand il l'embrasserait, ces fichus yeux seront fermés ! Il était arrogant et sûr de lui, mais il le valait bien. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une sorte de photoshoot auquel la très célèbre Mira serait présente - ainsi que Sting ! L'occasion rêvée pour aborder celle qui serait très bientôt sienne. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut par une porte entrebâillée le magnifique minois de la jeune femme convoitée. Oui, elle était bien mieux les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait cette fille à lui masser les mains ? Aucun importance, il se posa sur une chaise et la contempla longuement. Sting avait songé à l'embrasser pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais c'était peut-être une approche trop brutale … Alors, il se contenta de l'appeler de manière sexy.

« - Arrête de rêver de moi, je suis devant toi chérie !

- Sting ! S'exclama la blanche en reconnaissant le mage, son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pense de plus en plus à toi. Dis, pourquoi elle te masse les mains ? Je peux faire la même chose ?

- Haha ! Hier j'ai peut-être été trop maniaque et mes mains sont devenues toutes fripées et toutes moches. C'est pas joli joli sur les photos !

- Quel dommage, elles pourraient m'être tellement utiles...

- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu l'as eu ton combat avec Natsu ?

- Moi je vais être photographié avec toi Mira ! J'ai entendu dire qu'on va devoir s'enlacer sur le sable, je te promets de le faire correctement !

- Le sable ? Alors le thème sera la plage ? Hum, c'est bientôt l'automne pourtant …

- Ne changeons pas de sujet, le plus important reste quand même qu'on va devoir s'enlacer. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, lâcha-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé. »

Il avait du cran le petit Eucliffe pour la draguer devant tout le staff … Et il risquait d'être entendu par quelques oreilles indiscrètes qui se feraient un plaisir de tout raconter au grand patron de Mira !

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le petit Sting ? Il était chou avec Natsu, Mira l'avait naturellement considéré comme un petit frère en manque d'affection. On aurait dit une peluche en fait. Encore une fois, il quémandait de l'affection, auprès de Mira cette fois-ci. Un petit bonhomme à croquer ! Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Mira finit par ne plus l'écouter. Les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent en tête : comment pourrait-elle être « amoureuse » de Laxus ?! C'est ridicule, cela fait à peine deux jours qu'elle est rentrée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et comme l'avait si bien dit Laxus, il ne la cernait pas. C'était là dessus qu'elle voulait inventer une histoire d'amour ? Ridicule ! C'est un sujet qui n'a aucune importance et aucun avenir.

« - […] Donc ce soir, tu serais d'accord pour passer une petite soirée, toi, moi et un peu de champagne ?

- Hum ? Oui, le photoshoot ! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! Et je suis désolée Sting, mais je crois que les photos des filles et des garçons se font séparément, mais je te ferais ton câlin à la guilde, je dois rentrer tôt ! Bisous ! »

Elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, ça faisait plaisir … Cette Mira … Elle pensait rêveusement pendant que le blond lui parlait. Ce devait être le son de sa voix qui l'avait transporté jusqu'à des rêves interdits. Sting eut un grand sourire satisfait. Une conversation et elle était déjà raide dingue. Très bientôt, Mira pourra dire fièrement à ses copines qu'elle a un petit ami d'enfer !

-,-

Après la séance de photographies, durant laquelle Mira ne put apercevoir Jenny que quelques minutes, la jeune femme reçut une lettre express, de son producteur cette fois. Et elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui l'attendait.

« - Mira, tu sais que ton image est principalement basée sur le fait que tu te débrouilles seule ? Eh bien justement, quand tu chantes des ballades, les fans voient en toi une femme pure et quand tu chantes des chansons plutôt du genre rock, ils y voient une femme forte et indépendante. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que, pour que tu continues à vendre, il faudrait que tu restes célibataire pendant quatre ans au moins. Tu vois, après cette période, ton public sera sûrement prêt à te voir entrer dans une relation mais là c'est impossible, ils ont encore besoin de rêver de toi , de se dire que tu n'es qu'à eux et qu'ils n'ont pas à te partager … S'il-te-plaît signe ce contrat, c'est pour toi. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?

-,-

Dans une autre pièce, Jenny s'approchait à pas de loup du grand blond. Soudain, elle le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il fut surprit les premières secondes mais en voyant l'air menaçant de Jenny, il soupira et attendit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« - Sting, félicitations ! Grâce à toi, personne n'approchera Mira pendant les quatre prochaines années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jenny ?

- Pour faire simple pour ton petit cerveau, disons que je t'ai surpris en train de draguer lourdement ma bonne copine Mira ! Ce n'est pas bien tu sais ? Elle risque gros maintenant que j'ai prévenu son manager...

- Je te le répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jenny ?

- Ils lui ont imposé une restriction de quatre ans. Pas de petit ami pour les quatre ans à venir. Donc pas de réel appui. J'ai besoin de toi Sting ! J'ai bien vu comment elle t'as rejeté, je pourrais comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais si tu m'aides, je ferais en sortes que la restriction soit levée et en plus, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ! S'exclama joyeusement Jenny. »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle ne posait plus à poil dans les magasines, cette fille était devenue une vraie plaie à ce qu'il paraît … Et Sting ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Et il s'en fichait.

« - Lâche moi, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il en quittant la salle »

Désappointée, la blonde regarda la dragon slayer sortir de la salle avant d'entrer dans une colère folle et de jeter tous les produits cosmétiques avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose et vite.

-,-

Laxus avait passé la matinée au lit, rêvant encore et encore de la même personne. Était-elle à la guilde aujourd'hui ? Sûrement. Il ne devait pas tant s'en faire à propos d'elle, ce n'était qu'une gosse après tout. Enfin, plutôt c'était une gosse. Bon, c'était une femme et après ? Une petite voix dans sa tête se demandait quel effet ça lui ferait de l'embrasser. De se pencher légèrement sur ses lèvres, avant de la prendre par la taille, de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de la coller contre un mur pour ne pas perdre appui lorsqu'ils perdraient toute notion de raison en s'embrassant. Non stop. C'est une amie. Une amie qu'il avait envie de coller à un mur et d'embrasser. Non, une amie. C'est fou ça, à l'entendre, on croirait qu'il est est amoureux ...


	6. Chapitre six : Bye bye

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre six : **Bye bye **

Malheureusement pour Mirajane, ses deux semaines de vacances s'étaient très vite écoulées et elle devait maintenant rentrer à l'agence. Il avait donc été décidé qu'au cours des quatre prochaines années, Mira devrait rester célibataire. La plupart des filles de Fairy Tail trouvèrent ça injuste car toutes les filles ont droit à l'amour. D'ailleurs, si la blanche n'avait pas eut cette restriction stupide, ce serait peut-être elle la seconde – après Biska – à avoir un petit ami vu qu'elle était magnifique et en plus, attachante. Et elle était drôle aussi. Et sa naïveté faisait partie de ses qualités. C'est désespérant de se dire qu'une fille aussi parfaite existait, à côté, n'importe quelle déesse paraissait bien pâle. Du côté des garçons, les avis étaient mitigés. Pour certains, toutes les menaces extérieures – les autres chanteurs option beaux garçons – étaient éloignées et c'était donc une excellente idée. Mais pour d'autre, c'était la fin d'un rêve, ils ne pourraient pas approcher Mira à moins d'un mètre sans se faire rappeler qu'elle était impossible à atteindre. Pour la concernée, cette nouvelle était embêtante dans la mesure où elle n'aurait pas de petit ami avant ses 23 ans, mais étant donné qu'elle n'a personne en vue … Oui, personne, vraiment personne ! Enfin bref, c'était une contrainte pas vraiment dérangeante !

L'heure des adieux était arrivée, Mira repartait pour six mois cependant, elle avait le droit de rentrer à certaines courtes périodes si elle le souhaitait. Il ne fallait rien exagérer, en plus de lui interdire d'approcher le sexe masculin, elle devait aussi être séparée de sa famille ?! Non, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux, ses jours de congés lui serviraient à rentrer à Magnolia. La jeune femme fit le tour de la guilde, leur disant au revoir à tous. Le Rajin au complet lui promit de s'occuper d'Elfman et de Lisanna durant les missions. Et finalement vint le tour de son frère et de sa sœur, qui avaient les larmes aux yeux. Inconsciemment, ses yeux aussi devinrent humides et elle les serra dans ses bras.

« - Prends soin de toi Nee-chan ! Montre leur que tu es la meilleure ! Dit Elfman en serrant sa grande sœur.

- Tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles hein ? Et tu m'envoies tous tes CD ! Oh, tu vas nous manquer ! Rajouta Lisanna en enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure soyeuse de sa sœur.

- Oui, je vous appelle dès que je peux ! Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Je vous ai laissé de quoi vivre pour trois vies ! Répondit Mira en riant. »

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et c'est la benjamine qui accompagna la chanteuse dehors. Mira lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, ses amis lui faisaient tous des signes d'encouragements auxquels elle répondait par un grand sourire avant de faire le signe de Fairy Tail de sa main droite.

« - Laxus n'est pas revenu après la mission qu'on a fait ensemble, ne le cherche pas, Lança soudain sa petite sœur.

- Quoi ?! Tu me parles encore de ça ? Mais je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

- Hum, bien sûr ! Mira-nee, je veux juste que tu saches que cette restriction ne peut pas t'empêcher de tomber amoureuse ! Et que... Oh mon Dieu, il y a une horde de journalistes qui se dirigent vers ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée en se cachant derrière Mira.

- Ne fais rien, ils ne vont pas te manger ! Je dois juste répondre à une de leurs questions je pense, et ils me laisseront tranquille...

- MADEMOISELLE STRAUSS ! S'il vous plaît, une question ! Que pensez-vous de cette restriction qui a été mise en place ? Quelles sont vos impressions ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais dire à tous mes fans que je suis prête à tenir ma promesse ! Je leur promets de leur être fidèle jusqu'au bout ! Fit-elle avec entrain avant de faire un dernier signe de la main à sa sœur et de s'éloigner, sous le regard admiratif et intéressé des journalistes qui essayaient d'obtenir d'autres informations. »

Concernant la vie sentimentale de Mirajane, il n'y avait strictement plus rien à dire.

-,-

« - Tu as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?! S'exclama Hibiki devant sa petite-amie »

Il venait juste de rentrer de mission et avait apprit quelque chose de vraiment déroutant d'une de ses amies. C'était vraiment une amie, n'allez pas croire n'importe quoi ! Il s'agissait d'une maquilleuse plutôt douée qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar à Magnolia. Elle l'avait tenu au courant des derniers ragots de son milieu, la plupart étant centrés sur la belle Mirajane. On disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de petit-ami lors des quatre prochaines années. Quelle idée bizarre … Et quel gâchis. Il s'était demandé pourquoi son agence avait subitement imposé cela à la chanteuse après six mois de travail et, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, son amie était au courant. Il y a deux semaines apparemment, un beau blond aux yeux sombres avait lourdement dragué la jeune femme. La plupart des maquilleuses avaient entendus mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient quelque chose de croustillant, elles n'informaient jamais la direction par respect pour la vie privée des artistes. Mais il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte, une blonde d'après elle, qui n'était pas entrée. Elle était partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue alors personne ne l'a interpellé. C'était donc la seule personne possible qui ait informé la production. Mais elle ne connaissait pas l'identité exacte de cette blonde, en plus, il y avait une quantité de mages blondes lors de la séance photo alors mener une enquête serait inutile vu que Mira avait déjà signé le contrat.

Hibiki réfléchit et lentement, une idée un peu saugrenue lui est arrivée en tête. Il n'aimait pas accuser à tort mais … Mais de tous les mages qu'ils connaissaient, il n'y en avait qu'une qui arrivait aussi rapidement à obtenir les numéros de ceux qu'elle désirait : Jenny Rearlight. Pas possible … Pourtant sa crise de l'autre nuit prouvait qu'elle n'appréciait la blanche que moyennement. Mais elle n'avait quand même pas osé … C'était tellement bas ! Il pensait qu'elle allait rebondir, pas que la blonde choisirait d'évincer son adversaire de la sorte ! Il était entré dans son appartement, passablement remonté, espérant au fond de lui qu'il se trompait.

« - Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit Jenny qui avait sursauté.

- Je te parle de Mira et de sa restriction, tu n'y es pour rien j'espère ?

- Encore Mira, soupira-t-elle. Parlons d'autre chose, mon amour tu sais bien que c'est mon amie...

- Ha bien sûr ! Tu es la seule capable d'entrer en contact avec son producteur parce que tu attends qu'il t'appelle pour te proposer de redevenir la reine de ce petit monde futile ! Jenny, arrête ça ! Tu vaut mieux que ça, t'as pas besoin de tomber aussi bas pour qu'ils se rendent compte que tu vaut de l'or-

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre qu'elle ait pas de petit copain cette sale pouffiasse ?! Tu crois que c'est la joie de t'attendre alors que tu rentres tous les 36 du mois ?! Elle m'a prit ma place, merde ! J'ai plus rien moi ! Je suis rien sans ce petit monde futile que tu critiques ! Alors arrête de gueuler alors que la cause de toutes mes emmerdes c'est elle ! Avait lâché la blonde en criant, laissant couler sur ses joues des larmes chaudes. »

Un long silence s'ensuit, durant lequel Jenny tentait tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Ça y est, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle n'était pas sûr d'en obtenir une réaction positive. Pourquoi était-elle si jalouse ? Elle ne devrait pas penser à Mira mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que dans l'ombre, Mira lui apparaîtrait plus gentille. Ses magasines, ses journalistes, ses interviews … Tout était parti. Pour que Mlle. Strauss puisse avoir sa période de gloire. Et tout le monde la trouvait géniale, personne n'osait contester son talent, c'était si frustrant qu'elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de déchirer toutes ses affiches dans la rue ! Et quand elle avait entendu les propos indécents de Sting, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, peut-être qu'en se rendant ainsi utile, il la contacterait ! Mais il lui avait à peine adressé un regard avant d'envoyer une lettre à sa petite protégée. Au départ, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de moins radical, tel qu'un petit remontage de bretelle – qui donnerait à Mira une image de mauvaise fille – mais au final, elle avait eut droit à une restriction – qui lui donnait une image de fille passionnée par son public ! Soit l'effet contraire ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi c'était toujours elle ?!

« - Jenny, je pense … Je pense que tu as besoin de temps. Moi aussi. J'attendrais de revoir ma Jenny avant de revenir. Désolé, fut les dernières paroles d'Hibiki qui quittait son appartement tristement. »

La porte se referma et Jenny laissa passer de longues secondes qui lui semblait être des heures avant d'hurler. Elle venait de perdre la première manche contre Mira.

-,-

Laxus venait de se réveiller. Depuis quand n'était-il pas rentré à la guilde ? Ça devait faire deux semaines maintenant … A peu près en tout cas. Oh, il n'avait pas de raisons particulière, juste une grande flemme de se lever. C'est pas comme si tout le monde lui manquait ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda l'heure. 14 heures. Génial, l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son comportement, il n'avait juste pas envie de sortir. Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas avoir envie de sortir de son lit, non ? Mais bon, il va falloir bouger maintenant avant que son grand-père ne débarque et le réprimande … Génial.

Pendant qu'il sortait de chez lui, trois personnes vraiment très concentrées se concertaient à l'écart des autres mages à Fairy Tail.

« - Mais, vous êtes sûrs les gars ? On parle encore de Laxus là, hein ?

- Puisqu'on te le dit ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?! « Ou quoi- ou quoi » suivirent ces propos.

- Calmez-vous ! On n'a pas de preuves concrètes-

- Pas de preuves concrètes ?! Tu les as pas vu l'autre jour ?

- De toute façon, Laxus n'est pas encore rentré, on peut rien affirmer et ça me semble louche tout ça alors …

- Ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu es déjà presque en couple ! Laisse les autres être heureux !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Je vous ai dit de vous calmer … Attendez, il est là, changeons de sujet ! »

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement en sifflotant. Ils respiraient l'innocence pure et dure. Rien qui ne puisse alerter le blond en soit. Non, rien qui ne pouvait alerter le dernier des idiots sur terre. Ce n'était pas vraiment des acteurs nés ces trois-là …

« - Tiens, Laxus ! Comment ça va ? Demanda le capitaine du Rajin.

- J'irai mieux si vous n'aviez pas tous votre air d'étranges conspirateurs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

- Euh, Evergreen s'est coupé les cheveux ! S'exclama Bixlow en désignant la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux aussi longs que la dernière fois.

- Hein ? Ah oui, j'ai coupé les pointes … Et toi ? On t'a pas vu pendant deux semaines, il y a une raison particulière ? Un contre-temps, une mission, quelqu'un à la guilde ? S'hasarda la jeune femme brune tandis que ses deux équipiers lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Bof, rien de spécial. Répondit Laxus en s'asseyant à la table. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Evergreen parlait trop vite, Fried avait les joues rouges et Bixlow regardait ailleurs derrière son masque. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?

- Oh rien, je pensais juste qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici que tu ne voulais pas revoir, quelqu'un que tu ne pouvais pas saquer, en quelque sorte, quelqu'un que tu déteste-

- Elle pensait juste que tu étais occupé, coupa Fried en lançant un regard plein de reproche à la brune.

- Ouais, à rêvasser - ou fantasmer qui sait ? - sur une certaine personne … Proposa Bixlow

- Ça pouvait très bien être des cauchemars, répliqua la mage avec un grand sourire franc à son ami.

- C'est méchant ça, Evergreen, de souhaiter le malheur aux autres quand visiblement, en secret, tu es très heureuse et, peut-être bien, très comblée ! Lança de manière acerbe le mage aux poupées.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! »

La conversation commençait à dégénérer et au final, le blond ne savait pas de quoi parlait ses amis. Encore un sujet avec très peu d'intérêt, ça c'était sûr. Non, en fait il avait une petite idée mais ça, ça ne vous concerne pas. Il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda la guilde. Et bien, serait-il à la recherche de quelqu'un ? Ah oui, elle était partie hier. Il avait oublié.

Encore une fois, les trois mages se regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient tout les trois eut la même révélation. C'était quand même très bizarre mais ça semblait tenir debout. Laxus aurait évité la guilde parce que la petite Mira était dans les parages ? Il ne serait pas venu hier aussi parce qu'elle repartait ? Et, en conclusion, y avait-il anguille sous roche entre ses deux là ? Il y a un mois, on pouvait à peine les qualifier d'amis et aujourd'hui on les soupçonnait d'être amants ? Voilà qui risquait de compromettre la promesse de la blanche …

« - Pfeuh, de toute façon, elle peut même plus y penser, murmura Evergreen, ce qui attira l'attention du mage de foudre.

- Qui ne peut plus penser à quoi ?

- Ahem, Mirajane a du signer un contrat qui stipulait qu'elle ne sortirait avec personne pendant les quatre prochaines années, elle l'a annoncé en début de semaine. Répondit Fried en voyant qu'Evergreen allait répondre - une très mauvaise idée car elle donnerait son avis.

- Pff, ils tentent de la garder pure jusqu'au mariage ? Se moqua Laxus avant de commander à boire. »

Mais qui avait parlé de mariage ?

-,-

Encore tremblante, Jenny s'était rendu vers cette grande maison. Trop grande, trop seule, trop fade. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé revenir ici, la maison de ses parents était à quelques kilomètres de Blue Pegazus, au fin fond d'une forêt. Ses parents étaient de riches entrepreneurs, ce qui expliquait le taille gigantesque de leur maison. A l'époque, il n'était que trois et il fallait dire qu'il y avait de la place. La jeune femme s'était promit de ne pas devenir dépendante de cet endroit, où tout ce qu'elle désirait lui était donné. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une enfant pourrie gâtée par un argent qui n'était pas le sien. Alors, comme toutes ses amies à l'époque, elle avait quitté le domicile familial à 18 ans et s'était débrouillée pour gagner son propre argent. Elle avait trouvé un moyen d'associer plaisir et travail mais … Non, elle ne pouvait pas encore en parler, la douleur était encore trop forte. Elle ouvrit la porte en soupirant. Retour à la case départ.

« - Travis, je suis de retour ! Lança-t-elle à voix haute. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un majordome arrive, très pressé.

- Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes là ? Mais pourquoi êtes vous de retour ? Vos parents ne sont pas encore rentrés !

- C'est très bien, prends ma valise, je vais ranger ma chambre ! »

Travis était sûrement le majordome le plus incompétent qui soit. Il était incapable de faire le ménage, la cuisine ou n'importe quelle tâche ménagère. Mais il était très doué pour appeler les plus grands chefs et leur commander des repas à livrer à domicile, ou alors pour engager la meilleure équipe de nettoyage au monde. Pourtant, la famille Rearlight l'avait gardé car il faisait presque parti de la famille - malgré sa maladresse excessive et son inutilité. Jenny voyait en lui un ami à qui elle pouvait tout confier et Travis jouait un peu son garde du corps quand elle était à la maison. Une mission qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir, encore une fois.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Jenny fut surprise de constater que sa chambre était propre, rangée et – en plus ! - sentait bon. D'habitude, c'était un foutoir sans pareil car Travis utilisait sa chambre comme aire de jeux. Il était impossible qu'il ait progressé en ménage et il ne pouvait pas avoir appelé une grande équipe de nettoyage ce matin ! Oui car avec Travis, la propreté de la maison était vraiment éphémère … Alors pourquoi sa chambre était-elle aussi bien rangée ?

« - Travis ? Pourquoi ma chambre est-elle propre ?! S'exclama Jenny.

- Oh, j'ai fais appel à une guilde pour qu'ils s'occupent de tout pendant que les employés étaient en congé ! Et je ne suis pas entré pour vous faire la surprise, à moi aussi d'ailleurs …

- Une guilde ? Tu es complètement fou, ria Jenny.

- Et vous Mademoiselle ? Vous avez les yeux rougis, vous n'allez pas bien ? Demanda la majordome avant de s'asseoir – avec ses chaussures - sur le lit de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, répondit-elle évasive en portant sa valise que Travis avait laissé à la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à son armoire. Raconte moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé ! proposa-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses affaires sous les yeux du majordome qui s'allongea tranquillement sur les draps en soie.

- Oh, ils étaient gentils ...J'ai fait appel à une équipe de Fairy Tail, ils devaient être trois au départ mais ils sont arrivés à sept ! Mais bon, comme ils faisaient leur boulot je m'en moquais un peu ! Je les ai laissé entrer, il y avait une demoiselle qui ressemblait étrangement à la chanteuse dont tout le monde parle … Vous savez, celle qui prenait des photos avec vous ? Enfin, je doute que ce soit elle, une chanteuse appartient à un certain milieu social et les mages font partis d'un milieu social tout à fait différent ! Vous êtes la seule à être dans le juste milieu Mademoiselle, je pense que... »

Jenny s'était arrêté à « une demoiselle qui ressemblait étrangement à la chanteuse dont tout le monde parle ». Traduction : Mirajane. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue fabriquer chez elle ? Le ménage, oui. C'était totalement irréaliste, elle venait sur le terrain de l'autre maintenant ?! Cependant … C'est en privé qu'on faisait le plus d'écart, peut-être que Travis, qui était un véritable espion, avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dévoiler ! Ils étaient sept, non ? Étant donné que l'équipe Strauss est composée de trois personnes, il y avait quatre mages en plus qui les avaient accompagnés et peut-être donc, quatre mages porteurs d'une rumeur qui réussirait à déstabiliser Mira. Hum, voyez-vous ça …

« - Travis, raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé autour de la fille aux longs cheveux blancs !

- Comment savez-vous que ses cheveux étaient longs ? Demanda la majordome, une des spécialités de Travis était de poser des questions décalées. Enfin, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Il s'avère qu'elle sait plier des draps et qu'elle aime tenir des propos indécents, c'est tout.

- Des propos indécents ?! Mirajane ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé vous savez … Elle n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec un grand blond du coup elle travaillait moins vite. Ils sont partis vers 17 heures ! Et ils étaient là depuis 10 heures ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un peu plus et ils demandaient à rester pour dîner, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'appeler le restaurant moi, j'étais tellement occupé à réparer leurs bêtises et-

- Travis, je m'en fiche de ce que tu faisais ! Je te connais, tu regardais un reportage que les otaries ! C'était qui le blond ? C'était quoi son nom ? Il était de Fairy Tail ?

- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, je ne leur ai pas demandé leurs prénoms … Mais ils étaient tous de Fairy Tail, j'ai vu leur marque à chacun !

- Ah bon ? Tant pis … Écoute Travis, j'ai besoin de toi, à partir de maintenant tu vas jouer les espions, d'accord ? Je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu n'en parles pas à maman. Et encore moins à papa. Tu sais que je suis mage ? Commença-t-elle. »

La jeune mage lui expliqua sa situation en continuant de ranger ses vêtements. Quelques fois, elle s'arrêtait pour prendre de grandes inspirations mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle avait déjà épuisé toutes ses réserves. Travis lui ne s'en priva pas ! En écoutant sa maîtresse, il ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de crocodiles et cela tout au long du récit. Un peu à partir du mot « mage » …

Ensuite, ils convinrent d'un plan de remise à pied. Surtout constitué de reportages sur les phoques et de pot de glaces à la crème brûlée. Jenny soignerait son petit cœur brisé aux côtés de Travis qui tenterait de lui faire oublier tout le monde. Voilà comment elle passerait les six prochains mois. Chez ses parents, avec un ami et une petit cuillère.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, Jenny se demandait encore comment cet ami avait fait pour voir l'insigne de Fairy Tail sur Mirajane. Sauf erreur, il est en haut de sa cuisse ...

-,-

Trois mois passèrent. Mirajane était revenue et, avec son équipe au complet cette fois-ci, ils partirent en mission. Dire bonjour, aller voir le méchant, frapper, repartir, revenir pour frapper une seconde fois au cas où et dire au revoir. C'était court mais ça leur permettait d'évacuer le stress. Enfin, sept personnes qui évacue leur stress sur une seule ça pouvait faire un mort … Mais ça leur permettait d'empocher assez d'argent pour s'acheter une glace sur le chemin du retour. Mira avait eut l'occasion de se rapprocher d'Evergreen qui était indéniablement amoureuse de son frère. En temps que grande sœur, elle évaluait la jeune femme pour voir si celle-ci serait apte à s'occuper d'Elfman. Rien n'indiquait le contraire mais maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que les deux tourtereaux arrêtent de s'éviter comme la peste et de se balancer des insultes plus doucereuses les unes que les autres … M'enfin, il y a une certaine blanche qui devrait réfléchir à sa propre situation avant de critiquer celle des autres !

Combien de temps ce petit manège allait-il durer ? Lisanna observa tous ses camarades, enfin, juste quatre de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous au courant et il n'y en a pas un foutu de faire quelque chose pour que la situation change ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis que sa Mira-nee était rentrée, les seuls mots que Laxus et elle avaient échangé étaient « Salut » et « Hum » ! De quoi bien remonter la jeune fille qui était persuadée qu'il pouvait y avoir des bébés Strauss/Draer dans un avenir qui s'avérait plutôt lointain vu leur refus catégorique de se parler. Allez quoi, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, on se demandait presque quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus et là … Il y avait une distance respectueuse de 10 mètres entre eux deux ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'embêter !

Il y avait un malaise entre eux … Même Elfman le sentait. Bon, c'est vrai que la dernière fois, Nee-chan et Laxus étaient trop proches à son avis mais là … On avait l'impression d'être en face à deux inconnus bien décidé à garder leur position d'inconnus. Il avait loupé quelque chose ?

« - Dites les garçons ! Lequel d'entre vous arriverait à courir le plus vite jusqu'au marchand de glaces ? Demanda soudainement Lisanna en riant. Fried, Bixlow, Elfman, faites la course ! Je veux voir ça ! »

Ils prirent quelques secondes à réagir. Fried fut le premier à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il n'allait quand même pas rester dans les pattes de son meilleur ami éternellement. Bixlow trouva l'idée totalement nulle mais n'allait pas se mettre à rouspéter maintenant. Il se demandait aussi comment la cadette réussirait à dégager avec Evergreen … La belle brune risquait de faire son caprice car après, tout, on ne savait pas encore vraiment si elle était pour ou contre cette relation. Elfman rejoint les deux mages avec excitation. Ce serait lui qui gagnerait ! Et puis, les réconciliations qui dégoulinait d'amour, très peu pour lui. Ils se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé, très heureux de s'éloigner de l'ambiance presque pesante entre Mirajane et Laxus.

Bien, et maintenant il restait Evergreen. Celle-ci savait qu'elle avait le choix entre suivre Lisanna ou bien rester avec deux monstres qui seraient capables de se défouler sur elle si elle parlait trop. Le choix était évident …

« - Evergreen, tu viens ? On doit aller voir qui a gagné ! Et je veux encore une glace ! D'ailleurs, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir proposé d'aller faire la course avec les autres Laxus ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes à te mesurer aux autres, fit Lisanna avec un semblant de reproche dans la voix en tirant Evergreen par le bras. »

Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Le plan le plus merdique qui soit ? Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait rien remarqué ? Et ces espèces de traîtres qui la suivent … Laxus aimerait les enterrer vivant en ce moment ! Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la blanche qui continuait de lécher sa glace au chocolat en regardant sa sœur et son amie s'éloigner à grands pas. Il se fixa sur ses lèvres et un instant, il aurait souhaité être la glace. D'ailleurs, elle en avait un peu au coin des lèvres …

« - Ils nous ont prit pour des imbéciles ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter le mage qui était alors très concentré sur une partie de son visage.

- Non, juste pour des cons. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites maintenant ? Lui dit-il en détournant le regard pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

- Je peux te retourner la question ? Répliqua la mage avec un sourire en coin

- Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part, tu ne veux pas répondre et moi non plus. Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- J'ai mes raisons, tu as les tiennes, on n'en parle plus. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour à l'autre bout du banc. Tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me dire au revoir la dernière fois ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Tu n'es pas venue me dire bonjour quand tu es arrivée il y a trois jours ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Imita la mage avec humour.

- Hum … Changeons de sujet alors. Alors comme ça, on t'as collé une restriction de quatre ans ? Tu as joué la dépravée ma parole …

- Haha, ne t'emballes pas, non j'ai juste juré fidélité à mes fans !

- Jurer fidélité ? Tiens c'est drôle je me souviens d'une époque où tu avais ta propre définition de la fidélité …

- Changeons de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon nouveau single ?

- J'adore la couverture surtout celle où tu as oublié tes vêtements. Changeons de sujet. Tu repars quand ?

- Toujours aussi aimable, ça fait plaisir ! Dans deux jours, je reviens le mois prochain, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, sale insolent ! Et après, tu ne me reverras que deux mois plus tard, profites-en, il y en a qui aimerait être à ta place, tu sais ?

- Tu me suis encore, c'est navrant, il faut que tu décroches ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais je préfère te dire non tout de suite, tu m'as dit être fidèle …

- Je reviens pour mon anniversaire, idiot ! Ria-t-elle en le poussant. Le 24 mars, ça te dit quelque chose ? C'est déjà dans trois mois, le temps passe si vite … Enfin bref, changeons de sujet, ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Evergreen et d'Elfman ?

- C'est qu'en plus elle vieillit ! Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite, je ne parles pas de tes prétendus couples, moi ! Ne me prend pas pour ta copine !

- Tu serais pourtant adorable en fille ! Ça te libérerait tellement de mettre du vernis, faut que tu y songes, je peux te prêter le mien si tu veux …

- On change de sujet !

- D'accord. Ou plutôt non. Ils arrivent, ils sont derrière toi. Je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir de leur annoncer qu'on s'est réconciliés. Retourne toi et fais comme si tu m'avait ignoré.

- Mais c'est qu'on est rancunière avec ça ! Ça doit être l'âge, dit-il en se retournant. Puis, se rendant compte de quelque chose, il se retourna une dernière fois. Attend, on s'est réconciliés ? »

Ce à quoi la mage blanche répondit par un sourire. Ils s'étaient donc réconciliés. Intéressant.

-,-

Un mois passa après cette mission. Aux yeux de tous, Mirajane et Laxus étaient encore en froid. Lors des rares fois où ils se croisaient, tout seuls, ils passaient des heures à se parler de tout et de rien. En fait, ils passaient leur temps à changer de sujet, ce qui faisait qu'au final, ils en arrivaient toujours à la conclusion suivante : ils étaient de parfaits opposés, leurs personnalités étaient totalement différentes et donc, il était impossible qu'ils s'entendent. Et pourtant, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils avaient réussi.

Aujourd'hui, Mira était repartie. Elle avait eut le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde – sans exception – cette fois-ci. Laxus l'avait regardé s'éloigner, sa grosse valise qui faisait trois fois son poids à la main. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé presque tout son temps à lui parler ou, quand elle n'était pas là, à penser à elle. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant ? Amis ou quelque chose de ressemblant en tout cas.

Elle avait parlé de son anniversaire, une fois. Pour un anniversaire il fallait un cadeau, non ? Il se souvint alors de son très - très très - long monologue dans le train. Elle avait dit « J'étais à Crocus et j'avais vu un collier vraiment superbe. Tu vois, le genre de collier qui te fait rêver ! Avec de tout petits diamants incrustés, tu as l'impression que c'est un bijou à la fois majestueux et simple à porter. Un peu le genre de collier qu'une princesse du peuple porterait. Je suis une fille qui n'arrête pas de parler bla bla bla » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Donc un collier ? Crocus, c'était loin. Ça l'obligerait à prendre le train. Ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine, il pouvait toujours lui offrir un bidet, elle serait contente ! Il n'était même pas obligé de lui faire de cadeau de toute façon !

Et pourtant, il attendait sur le quai, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles. Le train entrait en gare en direction de Crocus.


	7. Chapitre sept:Joyeux anniversaire Mira

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre sept : **Joyeux anniversaire Mira**

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait quatre mois. Quatre mois que Jenny était restée terrée dans sa tanière à méditer. Ses parents étaient rentrés une fois et furent surpris de la revoir parmi eux mais ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils aimaient garder un œil sur leur petite protégée et c'était à la maison qu'était sa place, ils ne supportaient pas de la voir trop loin d'eux. Surtout quand le seul moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles était de lire ses interviews dans les magazines.

Pour Jenny, c'était plus dur de se dire qu'elle devait se cacher ici. Elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles d'Hibiki qui l'avait sûrement déjà remplacée. Dans son grand lit douillet, bien calée entre ses deux oreillers, la blonde réfléchissait les yeux à demi ouverts. Max ? Non, impossible, il était devenu trop vieux pour Mira et il n'avait rien de fantastiquement attirant. Loki ? Mais c'était l'esprit de Lucy et des rumeurs disaient qu'il avait un faible pour sa maîtresse. Jett ? Non il est roux. Mais enfin, quel autre blond y avait-il dans cette guilde de fous ? Et si Traevis s'était trompé ? Et si le blond n'appartenait pas à Fairy Tail ? C'était peut-être Sting alors ! Il avait parlé de propos indécents et de ce qu'elle avait entendu, Jenny pouvait affirmer que Sting savait en tenir des propos de ce genre ! Mais son insigne est très clairement mis en valeur, on ne pouvait pas se tromper … Il en reste un ! Laxus ? Mais c'est le petit-fils de Makarov, Mira ne serait quand même pas attirée par son statut social ? Aaah, c'est si dur d'avoir les idées nettes ! Jenny ferma les yeux, bientôt elle sortira de son silence. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, elle doit trouver les points faibles de cette satanée pimbêche.

-,-

Ah, Mirajane le soleil de sa vie ! Sting repassait en boucle les vidéos du Grand tournoi magique en compagnie de Rogue qui avait l'air bien ennuyé. Ça devait faire plus d'un siècle qu'ils la regardaient en maillot de bain et le pauvre brun était obligé de tenir compagnie à son ami pour lui affirmer que « oui, il avait bien vu la façon dont elle le regardait à travers l'écran », « oui, elle est absolument sous ton charme » et « non, bien sûr, tu n'éprouves aucun sentiments pour elle ». Qu'est-ce que c'était exténuant ! Sting avait développé une nouvelle passion pour une nouvelle personne. Adieu, oublié Natsu ! Maintenant, il était persuadé qu'il avait mit Mirajane dans sa poche. Il était d'une arrogance … M'enfin, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir très longtemps, c'était vraiment très attendrissant de le voir tel un petit chien rebelle devant l'écran. On aurait dit un caniche bipolaire. Une fois, il semblait littéralement fondre de bonheur, la langue pendante et deux secondes après, il était froid comme la glace, jouait le dur qui n'avait pas été émoustillé par la blanche il y a quelques secondes à peine. Bref, il devenait ridicule. D'ailleurs, Fro pense la même chose.

Quelle diablesse ensorceleuse ! Alors comme ça, elle était au courant qu'il y avait un enregistrement du Tournoi Magique et elle avait quand même posé de la sorte ? Pour le blond c'était clair : il avait tapé dans l'œil de Mirajane dès leur première rencontre et elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué mais par chance, il se rattrapait maintenant. Ah, pauvre enfant en manque d'affection ! Maintenant, elle change de stratégie, bien sur ! Elle joue la femme fatale qui ne se laisse pas approcher pour obtenir l'effet contraire. La dernière fois, elle l'avait volontairement ignorée devant tout le monde, pour garder sa dignité de femme. S'ils avaient été seuls par contre … Et cette restriction ! C'est comme un message limpide qui lui est adressé, un message qui dit « attrape moi si tu le peux ». Et bien sûr qu'il le pouvait, il ne s'appelait pas Sting Eucliffe pour rien !

« - Rogue, Lector, cette fille est dingue de moi ! Lança haut et fort le blond à ses camarades.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Affirma son exceed, excité.

- Moi non plus … Répondit Rogue bien qu'il pensait le contraire.

- Fro pense … Ahem, Fro pense la même chose … Enfin presque …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Fro ? Tu penses que cette Mira n'est pas follement amoureuse de Sting ?!

- Non ! Fro pense juste que … Mira n'a jamais rien dit de tel … Non, Fro n'a rien dit ! S'exclama l'exceed en voyant le mage de la lumière se retourner. Il avait une tête ef-fra-yan-te. Comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- C'est vrai ça … Elle ne m'a toujours pas fait de déclaration …

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a rien à déclarer, marmonna Rogue si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

- Je refuse de sortir avec une fille qui ne m'a pas déclaré sa flamme !

- Tu as raison Sting ! C'est elle qui t'aime, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas !

- Tout à fait ! Rogue, dis moi où elle se trouve ! Je vais aller la chercher moi même cette déclaration !

- Je sais pas où elle est mais Kanna m'a dit qu'elle rentrait dans deux mois. Et ce n'était pas à elle de faire le pre-

- Dans deux mois ?! C'est long deux mois ! Et pourquoi tu es toujours au courant de tout, toi ? Je te préviens, je partage pas ! Elle a craqué pour le dragon slayer de la lumière !

- De la lumière ! Renchérit Lector.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux la garder Sting, mais si je suis au courant, c'est aussi parce qu'elle revient pour son anniversaire et que Fairy Tail prépare une grande fête dans la ville. Si tu veux t'incruster, tu ne peux pas arriver les mains vides.

- On en est déjà au stade des cadeaux … Ah, mais c'est qu'elle va vite la petite ! Qu'est-ce que je dois lui acheter à votre avis ?

- Une grenouille ! S'exclama Fro

- Un chat ! Proposa Lector

- Ne les écoute pas.

- Ouais, t'as raison, elle n'osera jamais venir à moi si je lui offre un animal … Je préfère lui offrir mes lèvres, c'est une meilleure approche et elle me tombera dans les bras !

- Trouve tout de suite une autre idée si tu veux revenir vivant. Elle est protégée là bas.

- Hein ? Ah ouais, par le mini tyran là … Lisanna tu veux dire ?

- Je ne parlais pas forcément d'elle mais entre autre oui.

- Je vais quand même pas lui offrir une bague non plus ! Rah, ça y est elle me soûle ! Pourquoi faut toujours donner des cadeaux pour obtenir ce qu'on veut ?

- Je me le demande bien …

- Fro pense qu'un collier serait une bonne idée … Pourquoi vous regardez tous Fro comme ça ?

- Elle a peut-être raison, c'est mieux que d'essayer de lui demander sa main.

- Qu- C'était juste une idée la bague ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentait rien pour elle mais qu'il me faut un accessoire à mes côtés pour paraître plus cool ! Tu vois, le genre de truc qui me rend supérieur à Natsu ! Il a rien de ce genre lui ! Un accessoire, pigé ?

- Hum, bien sûr, donc tu vas le choisir comment ton collier ? Ou ta bague ?

- Mon collier ! Collier ! J'en sais rien, tu vas lui offrir quoi toi ?

- Un boîte à bijoux, au cas où tu aurais eu du mal à choisir.

- Très drôle ! Et tu vas la pondre ta foutue boîte ?

- Du calme, on a encore deux mois … Et ils ont pas encore envoyé les invitations.

- Tch, tout ça pour une gosse. Je sors, je vais te le trouver ton collier ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir de la guilde. Un long silence s'ensuit entre les deux exceeds gênés et Rogue.

- Quelqu'un lui dit qu'elle va avoir 20 ans ? Demanda-t-il finalement aux deux chats qui secouèrent la tête.»

Il était déjà parti de toute façon … Non sérieusement, il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui ? Et que Lisanna avait son âge ? Sting était vraiment désespérant. Rogue se leva en secouant la tête, suivi par Lector et Frosh. Les deux chats ne voulait pas contrarier les dragon slayer de la lumière alors ils n'avaient rien dit mais apparemment, il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ses sentiments, le pauvre. Et il devenait plus arrogant qu'auparavant … Traiter Mirajane d'accessoire c'était quand même poussé ! Lector éteignit l'enregistrement qui repassait pour la soixante-sixième fois depuis quatre mois. Espérons juste que Mira soit assez gentille pour ne pas lui foutre une raclée s'il essaye de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Sting marchait à grands pas. Il allait le trouver ce collier ! Pas question d'acheter une bague ! Pas de bague ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que Mira l'admirera ! S'il lui offre quelque chose de trop coûteux, elle le pensera prétentieux, et si il lui offre une babiole, elle le croira sans le sou. Donc il lui fallait le juste milieu. Il entra dans la première boutique venue et se rua vers les vitrines de bijoux. Pas de bague !

-,-

Longue journée pour Mirajane. Ces deux prochains mois allaient être beaucoup plus intensifs qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. La blanche ne pouvait s'accorder aucune pause, elle dormait à peu près deux heures par jour mais elle devait tenir le rythme. On préparait son prochain concert, elle composait ses morceaux, dès fois elle recommençait car ça manquait de rythme ou d'originalité, on lui demandait son avis concernant les emplacements, elle échauffait sa voix, elle enregistrait, ensuite elle posait, elle changeait de tenue, on la maquillait, on la démaquillait, on choisissait ses vêtements, on colorait, décolorait ses cheveux, elle portait des talons toutes la journée à cause de sa petite taille, elle faisait de l'exercice pour garder la forme, elle suivait un régime très strict, elle restait polie et souriait tout le temps. C'était son masque pour cacher sa fatigue. Sourire. Ne jamais râler. Mirajane savait depuis le début dans quoi elle s'embarquait. On lui a souvent dit qu'elle devrait faire des efforts pour ne pas avoir une image de « petite écervelée ». On lui a souvent dit qu'il fallait se battre pour avoir sa place.

Et ses efforts étaient récompensés, la petite Mira venait d'être nommée « Artiste de l'année » dans un très grand magazine de musique, « Etoile montante » sur un site, « Meilleur style de l 'année » par un grand magazine de mode et « Mage la plus sexy de sa génération » par le Weekly Sorcerer. Toutes ces récompenses firent d'elle une chanteuse incontournable, certains se risquaient même à dire qu'elle était du même niveau que Kristy. Malgré tout, Mira restait modeste et poursuivait sa carrière comme au premier jour, sans oublier d'où elle venait. Et en ce moment, elle aimerait bien rentrer d'où elle venait.

Un mois passa. La jeune chanteuse travaillait toujours aussi dur, son concert aurait lieu une semaine après son anniversaire. Eh oui, elle ne pouvait rester que trois jours à Magnolia ! Après cela, elle envahirait le royaume de Fiore de musique et de bonne humeur. Elle avait songé à faire un concert sur la scène de Fairy Tail mais la guilde risquait d'être trop petite pour accueillir autant de monde. Parce que oui, Mira avait conquit le cœur de la moitié de la population de Fiore lors de son premier concert. Dur dur la vie de starlette, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui la consolait et la motivait surtout, c'était les lettres qu'elle recevait de ses fans. Certaines étaient très drôles, d'autres émouvantes. Ils lui parlaient comme si elle avait été leur amie d'enfance, leur meilleure amie, leur grande sœur et d'autres encore, leur amoureuse. Mira consacrait une heure chaque jour à lire ces lettres. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait reçu une dizaine. Elle en piocha cinq au hasard qu'elle commença à lire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Chère Mira,

Ton nouveau single m'a fait pleurer. Tu as tout à fait raison, les cœurs brisés sont inconsolables ! Je l'écoute en boucle depuis qu'il est sorti, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Mais dis moi, tu as appelé ton amour perdu « L » ? Serait-ce un de tes ex ? Ou ton petit copain actuel ? Hein, dis ? C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai dit à mes amis, tu nous as juré fidélité, ne l'oublies pas !

Je t'adore Mira !

Machin****** »

Hum non, il s'agissait juste d'une lettre pour combler un vide. Et pour faire une rime. Enfin bref, prochaine lettre !

« Mirajaaaane !

Wow, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! J'ai adoré ton nouveau single ! Il est juste ex-tra ! Même si je préférais un peu celui d'avant, tu ne te laisses pas écraser par tes sentiments, tu es une femme, une vraie ! Girl power ! Quand tu dis que tu vas briser les griffes de ce dragon qui t'as faite prisonnière, je me suis dis WOOOW ! T'as trop raison, ne laisse pas ton cœur à la portée de n'importe qui ! Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde Miraaaa !

Bisouuuuuuus !

Truc****** »

Haha, encore une excentrique excitée ! C'est les plus drôle ceux-là ! Suivante !

« Mirajane Strauss,

Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ton plus grand fan »

La blanche explosa de rire. Son manager se retourna surprit. Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre Mira rigoler toute seule face à ses lettres mais là, il n'était pas préparé. Ce devait encore être une demande en mariage. Ça n'est que la trente-neuvième !

« Mira-san !

Alors là, ton album il va déchirer ! Les paroles sont géniales, tu vends du rêve ! J'adhère totalement mais j'ai remarqué un petit truc. Rien de dérangeant bien sûr, un simple constat. Dis moi, tu serais pas un peu bipolaire ? Tes titres se suivent et on passe de « Hold me tight » à « Leave me alone » et ensuite « Kiss me and forget » puis « Die, I can fly by myself » ! Et ton nouveau titre, comme je m'y attendais, c'est « Wait, I miss you » ! La prochaine c'est _Forget me, I'm better single_ ? Haha, c'est une blague ! Allez, j'attends ton prochain titre avec impatience ! Il sortira un peu avant ton anniversaire non ? Tu assures un max !

Bidule***** »

… Quoi ? La blanche n'avait jamais remarqué ceci … M'enfin, ce sont de simples coïncidences bien sûr ! Et sa prochaine chanson est _Better without you_, d'abord ! Rooh, prochaine lettre !

« Mlle. Mirajane Strauss

Vous êtes conviée à une grande fête donnée en l'honneur de votre anniversaire le 24 mars. Vous y serez l'invitée d'honneur.

Tenue correcte exigée !

P.S : C'est quoi cette chanson ? Elle m'a fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps Mira-nee !

Bisous ! »

Oh qu'ils sont adorables ! Ils ont préparés une fête ! Avec un grand sourire, Mirajane rangea la lettre dans son sac rapidement.

« - Manager, je dois m'acheter une robe ! »

-,-

Laxus examina encore une fois la boîte en face de lui et la feuille à côté. Aujourd'hui, on était le 23 mars. Demain Mira serait rentrée. Il devait lui donner son cadeau avant de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. En fait, ce prétendu collier de « princesse du peuple » coûtait environ le château de la princesse en question. Oui, il coûtait très très cher et comme un imbécile, Laxus l'avait acheté. Mais que voulez-vous ?! Il n'avait pas d'autres idées de cadeaux et même s'il avait dû touché à ses économies, il l'avait acheté. Et maintenant, il devait partir d'urgence en mission s'il ne voulait pas faire la manche. Pas question de faire la manche, ce serait tombé de très très haut ! Une bonne mission de rang S et l'affaire est dans le sac … Mais du coup, il ne pourra pas être présent à l'anniversaire de Mira ! Sauf s'il part immédiatement … Comme ça il aurait une petite et infime chance de la voir à la fin de la fête ou, si ça se passe mal, avant qu'elle parte.

Non non, il n'accordait pas énormément d'importance au fait de vouloir la voir … C'est juste que ça serait cool … Enfin non, ce serait sympa de la voir après deux longs, non plutôt deux courts mois d'absence ! La blanche n'avait fini de lui expliquer comment elle comptait mettre en place son plan « d'accouplage de tout le monde à la guilde » et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être une de ses victimes ! Donc, il fallait qu'il la voie. C'était important.

Et il avait encore quelque chose qui l'embêtait un peu ces derniers temps. Il fallait impérativement qu'il parle à Mira. Il avait songé au lacrima plusieurs fois mais il avait peur de la déranger en plein tournage d'un clip ou quelque chose du genre. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, il repassait inlassablement la même partie de la même chanson. Le dernier titre de Mira « Wait, I miss you ». Celle où elle parlait de son regretté « L ». Elle disait regretter de ne pas avoir réussit à lui avouer ses sentiments quand elle avait pu. Et que si L se retournait, elle courrait vers lui et lui dirait.

Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, c'est sympathique, oui d'accord, mais « L » … Ce serait quand même pas lui, hein ? Ouais ouais, il faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, si ça se trouve, c'est juste une lettre prises au hasard pour désigner quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Ouais voilà, il était pas obligé de lui demander ça … Voilà … Il changea de chanson … Ah, celle-ci est mieux, elle dégage son copain … Ouais mais bon, après, quand elle parle de « briser les griffes de ce dragon qui m'a faite prisonnière » il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Enfin, doucement, c'est pas le seul dragon de son entourage non plus … Changement de chanson … Kiss me and forget … Bien bien … Comment ça « ses douces lèvres me rendent électrique, je plonge dans ses yeux émeraudes magiques » ?! NON ! Roh, zut à la fin ! Le blond enleva ses écouteurs et sortit de chez lui, les joues légèrement teintées de rose. Très légèrement.

Lisanna était en plein préparatifs. C'était la folie à Fairy Tail, personne n'aurait cru que le benjamine Strauss avait un tel sens de l'organisation. Son micro bien accroché en face d'elle, elle donnait des ordres aux mages qui s'exécutaient rapidement. Elle appelait le traiteur, le décorateur, le livreur, elle faisait tout ! Les autres ne faisaient qu'installer et obéir. La sono était prête. Le DJ devait arriver demain en début d'après midi, avant 15h. Le traiteur livrera la nourriture demain à 08h précise, donc les plateaux seront conservés dans les frigos de la guilde et seront sortis au dernier moment par les serveurs. Sa sœur arrive vers 12h, le temps de se maquiller et de s'habiller, elle devrait être prête pour 13h. Début du repas. 14H30 fin du repas. Arrivée du DJ, mise en place de l'ambiance. Jusqu'à 18h, musique de salon pour ensuite changer complètement d'ambiance : boîte de nuit. Arrivée du livreur de pizzas. Sortie de toutes les bouteilles de vins de la cave. Oubli des règles et des manières. Sortie du Gâteau. Déchéance totale. Tout était prêt donc. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Lisanna et crier à Evergreen ou Kinana de se dépêcher de placer les guirlandes, de rappeler Max et Alzack à l'ordre pour qu'ils finissent la grande banderole, de secouer Gajeel pour qu'il aide Levy à ranger toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans la cave. Bref, c'est tout un métier qui s'apprend de sœur en sœur.

« - Elf-nii-chan ! Va aider Laki dehors ! Je veux des lampions partout ! N'oublie pas de former une haie d'honneur ! Bixlow ? Tu as fini de gonfler les ballons ? Mais dépêche toi enfin ! Toi et tes babies vous devriez y arriver en quelques secondes ! Après tu les mets dans la boîte, on ne l'ouvre pas avant l'arrivée des cadeaux, ils doivent s'envoler au plafond ! Kanna ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à avoir la confirmation de tout le monde ? Ils ont tous dit oui ? Sabertooth ? Blue Pegazus ? Quatro Cerberus ? Lamia Scale ? Mermaid Heel ? C'est OK ? Parfait. Guildartz, je sais que tu viens de rentrer mais rends toi utile, va nettoyer et lustrer le grand placard, on va entreposer les cadeaux là dedans ! Wendy, demain, tu vas accueillir les invités, c'est toi qui rangera les cadeaux avec les exceeds, compris ? Allez, plus vite que ça bande de fainéants, on a pas fini !

- Ahem, Lisanna ?

- Laxus ! Enfin tu es là ! Tu croyais que tu allais chômer ? Au boulot, je veux que tu me décores ces cupcakes ! Pas n'importe comment, tu vois la photo, bah tu prends le glaçage et tu me reproduis ça une centaine de fois ! Et vite, les gâteaux sont déjà prêts, on doit rapidement les remettre au frais ! Non Natsu, tu n'as pas le droit de manger les flammes des bougies ! Raaah ! Happy laisse les poissons dans le bocal ! »

Effrayant. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait à dire et en plus, elle lui avait demandé de décorer des cupcakes ?! Mais quelle folle ! Au final, Laxus se dirigea vers Bixlow qui s'épuisait avec sa pompe à hélium et ses ballons. Il y en avait déjà une quarantaine autour de lui retenus au sol grâce à son pied. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas fini car Laxus apercevait une dizaine de paquets de ballons à gonfler à côté de lui. En fait, Lisanna est un tyran.

« - Tu bosses dur à ce que je vois !

- Bien obligé, c'est soit ça, soit on se reçoit une tornade Lisanna à la figure qui gueule encore plus fort qu'Ever !

- Je vois ça … Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir en mission et vous laisser à votre triste sort.

- Quoi ?! Tu nous laisses avec cette chose ? Et on peut savoir où est-ce que tu vas te cacher ?

- Je ne vais pas me cacher, je t'ai dit que je partais en mission.

- Bien sûr, la veille du jour de l'anniversaire de Mira. Et en plus, pendant les préparatifs. Tu es un lâcheur doublé d'un traître tu sais ?

- La ferme, je serais revenu avant la fin de la fête ! Répliqua Laxus avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Pour le gâteau donc, au moment où l'excitation est à son comble ! Hey, tu te foules pas trop M. Draer !

- Arrête tes insinuations douteuses et gonfles ces ballons ! Je viendrais te remettre le cadeau de Mira tout à l'heure, je vais me préparer. Au fait, je te laisse aussi une centaine de cupcakes à décorer ! »

Et il s'en alla les mains dans les poches, sous les protestations de Bixlow, absolument consterné. Ce dernier était totalement pour l'évolution du couple Mirajane/Laxus. Evergreen et Elfman étaient contre car elle, considérait que Mira était trop jeune pour Laxus et lui, disait que Laxus n'était pas encore un homme prêt à s'occuper de sa grande sœur. Fried était dubitatif. Il n'avait rien contre Mira mais l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait pas. Quant à Lisanna, elle était clairement pour et avait essayé maintes fois de tirer les vers du nez de Laxus durant l'absence de sa grande sœur. Très bientôt, elle serait aussi redoutable que Mira à ce jeu là ! Tiens d'ailleurs la revoilà à la charge.

Bixlow continua de gonfler ses ballons avec ferveur. Courage, plus qu'une centaine de ballons à gonfler et une centaine de cupcakes à décorer …

-,-

On avait convié Jenny à une fête. Ô joie, l'anniversaire de sa chère et tendre Mira ! Ce jour-là, Jenny se leva avec un sourire. Ça allait être désagréable au début mais elle allait enfin revenir à la lumière. La blonde s'étira et mis ses chaussons. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et choisi sa plus belle robe. Une robe bustier rouge, fendue en haut de sa cuisse droite, laissant apparaître ses longues et fines jambes. Sa robe était décolletée et de la dentelle ornait sa poitrine. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins argentés, ainsi qu'un collier en argent et des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Pour finaliser le tout, elle lâcha ses boucles blondes et se maquilla excessivement, ce qui lui donna un air hautain et arrogant. C'est une fête, il faut savoir faire sensation ! Traevis savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle aussi. Il lui restait quelques heures avant son grand retour. Qui aurait imaginé qu'elle serait si excité d'assister aux vingt-un an de sa tendre ennemie ? Attention Mira, tu devrais choisir tes amis avec prudence ...

-,-

Sting avait cette classe naturelle en lui qui faisait que quoi qu'il puisse porter, il était toujours élégant. Il ne s'était pas foulé pour choisir sa tenue, une chemise qui était passablement ouverte et un pantalon. Il était fier de sa trouvaille. Le blond avait choisi son cadeau tout seul, comme un grand ! Même Lector et Rogue avait approuvé ! Ce n'était pas une bague ! C'était beaucoup mieux et ça irait à merveille avec les grands yeux moches de cette amoureuse éperdue. Ah, il était temps de rencontrer son précieux futur accessoire ! Qu'est-ce que c'est décoré par ici … Sting et Rogue passèrent les portes de la guilde, accompagnés par les autres mages conviés eux aussi. La fête va bientôt commencer ! Mais Mira, vas-tu réussir à discerner le faux du vrai ?

-,-

Le 24 mars. Son anniversaire. Mirajane se réveilla lentement et sortit du lit. En ouvrant les yeux elle regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle avait vraiment hâte de tous les revoir ! Là bas apparemment, il y a tout le monde qui l'attend. La blanche sortit de sa chambre et agrippa sa valise avant de sauter dans son train. Plus que quelques heures et elle pourrait s'amuser jusqu'à l'épuisement total !

Arrivée à Magnolia, Mira se dirigea d'abord vers leur maison. Bien sûr elle était vide et il y avait un petit mot sur la table.

« Mademoiselle Strauss est conviée au grand bal donné en son honneur de 13h à 18h30.

Mademoiselle L. »

La jeune femme rit avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle se fit couler un long bain relaxant. Soudain, un nom lui revint en tête et elle esquissa un sourire. Allez, il était temps de sortir. Sur son lit, il y avait un autre mot qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

« Yosh Mira ! On t'invite à une super soirée entre potes de 18h30 à … Jusqu'à ce que tu tiennes plus debout environ !

Ton pote Natsu »

Bien alors, il lui fallait deux robes, génial ! Mira sortit d'abord celle qu'elle avait acheté. Une longue robe bleue en satin, décolletée jusqu'à sa taille et qui laissait entrevoir une grande partie de son dos. Elle s'attachait derrière par le cou et sa taille était ornée de petits diamants devant et derrière qui lui faisaient comme une ceinture argentée. Une traînée de petits diamants étaient incrustés à l'arrière de sa robe, lui faisant comme une traîne. Elle l'enfila et attacha ses longs cheveux blancs en une queue de cheval sur le côté. Elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles argentées achetées la veille et enfila ses escarpins. La jeune femme se maquilla comme ses maquilleuses lui avaient apprit - c'était naturel, nacré et très fin mais ça donnait du caractère au visage -, c'était assez long mais le résultat était assez impressionnant. Ainsi donc, c'était à ça que ressemblait une femme de 21 ans. C'était assez joli !

Avant de partir, elle déposa sur le lit sa deuxième robe. Bien moins classe, beaucoup plus trash. Mais elle serait pour tout à l'heure donc.

Mirajane sortit enfin de chez elle, prit sa pochette et alla à la guilde. Un grand tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'à l'entrée et il y avait des lampions posé par terre. Il n'était que 13h mais ils éclairaient déjà pas mal ! La blanche prit une grande inspiration, ferma et les yeux et poussa la grande porte.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIRA ! »


	8. Chap8:Amitiés,Mensonges,Amours ,Tromperi...

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre huit : **Amitiés, Mensonges, Amours, Tromperies**

Mirajane pénétra dans la grande salle avec un sourire éclatant dont elle avait le secret. Tout était si beau et grandiose … Ils avaient dû commencer les préparatifs des mois auparavant ! Et il y avait tant de monde ! Dans la salle, Mira reconnut tous ces amis de Fairy Tail mais aussi la plupart des mages qui étaient présents au Grand Tournoi magique. Par conséquent, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait du monde ! Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu intimidée d'être observée par autant de personnes à la fois. Ils la fixait tous et elle se mit finalement à rougir avant de glousser. Elle parcourra encore une fois la salle des yeux et ils tombèrent dans ceux de sa sœur qui s'approchaient à grands pas d'elle en tendant les bras. Avec un petit cri d'excitation, la jeune femme se jeta sur elle et elles se mirent à tournoyer en riant sous les exclamations des autres mages. Elles se séparèrent finalement et la blanche fit son entrée.

Jenny, qui s'était jusqu'à maintenant cachée derrière une plante, se montra enfin. Elle avait un sourire bienveillant et remit ses cheveux en place. Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge. Mais qu'elle était jolie aujourd'hui la petite Mira ! Vraiment angélique, il n'y avait rien à dire sur sa tenue. Une amie digne de ce nom irait immédiatement à sa rencontre pour la complimenter sur ses choix vestimentaires ! Et c'est bien ce que Jenny est : une amie digne. La blonde passa une main dans sa longue chevelure bouclée et certains regards se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Sa démarche fluide et gracieuse la menait vers la mage de rang S. Jenny était déterminée à trouver son point faible et elle savait que Traevis était toujours dans la salle si quelque chose tournait mal. A sa gauche, elle cru apercevoir Hibiki et elle ralentit un peu, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle savait qu'elle le verrait aujourd'hui mais rien que son image lui faisait battre le cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment, Jenny ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Mais elle sentait le regard de son ancien petit ami sur sa nuque et eut, un bref instant, l'envie folle de se jeter sur lui. Non, il fallait rester digne. Mirajane approchait enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Bon sang, elle avait prit son temps ou quoi ?! Ça faisait environ … Six minutes que Sting attendait la venue de cette soi disant chanteuse à succès. Et bien que les fenêtres furent ouvertes, le blond commençait à avoir chaud et ne cessait de gigoter. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Rogue s'était dirigée vers Kanna qui, faute de ne pas encore pouvoir toucher à l'alcool, lisait les cartes. Tch, ils sont tout le temps ensemble ces deux-là c'est insupportable ! Et ENFIN, après ces longues minutes d'attente, Mira daigna les honorer de sa présence ! Mais le cœur de Sting rata un battement en l'apercevant …

…...  
C'est Yukino qui vint le secouer. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les joues toute rouges et on avait l'impression qu'il respirait difficilement. Elle passa sa main devant sa figure mais n'obtint pas immédiatement une réaction. Mais quand elle le poussa légèrement, il reprit ses esprits, ferma sa bouche et regarda partout, mais vraiment partout, sauf vers Mirajane. C'était devenu gênant de regarder dans sa direction et il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce ! Ils auraient pu ouvrir les fenêtres quand même !

« - Mesdames et messieurs … Mademoiselle Mirajane Strauss ! Annonça fièrement Lisanna.  
- AYE SIR ! Répondirent les mages de Fairy Tail.  
- Mademoiselle Strauss, avez-vous quelque chose à dire concernant cette petite fête ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda la jeune sœur en imitant les journalistes qu'elle avait vu.  
- Haha … Hum, je vous remercie tous d'être venus et j'espère qu'on va s'amuser !  
- AYE SIR ! »

Ainsi, la première partie de la journée commençait, sous les regards amusés, fascinés ou encore mauvais.

-,-

Laxus avait bien fait de partir la veille. Ce village se trouvait vraiment à l'autre bout du pays et dans ce train, il se sentait malade. Heureusement qu'il avait donné son cadeau à Bixlow, il n'aurait pas été à la fête à temps pour l'heure des cadeaux. Celle-ci débutait vers 16h environ. A moins que ce soit plus tard dans la nuit ? Il n'en savait foutre rien. Pour l'instant, son unique préoccupation devait être de régler cette affaire de trafic d'herbes médicinales. Après on verrait !  
Il posa sa tête sur la vitre, il avait légèrement la nausée. Il avait pensé à remettre ses écouteurs mais si c'était pour écouter toutes les chansons de Mira, non merci. En fait, c'était le moment idéal pour qu'il envisage la situation. Il ne pouvait quand même pas débarquer et lui demander « en fait, c'est de moi que tu parles dans les chansons ? » ! Ce serait trop direct et même si à cette heure de la nuit, elle serait bien éméchée, pas question de lui forcer la main ! Autre alternative, attendre le lendemain. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait l'éviter toute la soirée ou alors, qu'il ne vienne pas tout court. Et s'il faisait ça, il aurait encore droit à un regard suspect d'Evergreen, un regard embarrassé de Fried et un regard énervé de Bixlow à son retour. Donc, au final, il n'avait aucune chance de lui poser la question de manière calme et spirituelle. Chouette, il avait de plus en plus envie de vomir maintenant. Et encore quelques heures de route l'attendait.

-,-

Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien, les plats étaient succulents. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Lisanna était bel et bien une organisatrice d'enfer. Sa sœur passait de table en table pour remercier tout le monde avec son habituel et majestueux sourire. Aah, si seulement la cadette arrivait un jour à être aussi gentille que son aînée ! Dans un coin de la salle, Lisanna aperçut Rogue et Kanna, en train de boire du jus d'orange - car toute trace d'alcool est interdite jusqu'à 18h sous peine de sanction SEVERE – et parlant à voix basse, comme s'ils échangeait des informations très importantes. Qu'avaient-ils de si important à se dire ces deux-là ? Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de s'en soucier ? Car Gray venait d'enlever ses vêtements au milieu de la piste et qu'une dizaine de petites prudes s'étaient évanouies. Lisanna accourut avec un balais dans les mains sous les yeux horrifiés du mage de glace qui ramassait ses vêtements. Cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça !

Jenny avait du se rasseoir finalement car dès que Mira avait fait un pas, son espèce de fan club s'était rué vers elle, l'obligeant à prendre retraite. Traevis de son côté était caché à la table voisine de l'alcoolo de Fairy Tail et du dépressif de Sabertooth. Il notait avec acharnement ce qu'il entendait d'intéressant et à la fin de l'après midi, ils feraient le point aux toilettes. Il y a bien des endroits plus glamour, c'est vrai, mais c'était le seul point de rendez-vous discret ici ! Mirajane passa à la table de Ren, d'Eve et de celui dont elle ne nommera pas le nom. Sale aguicheuse ! Jenny la regarda d'un œil mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste devant elle, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sale aguicheuse.

« - Jenny, je suis si contente de te voir ! Ça faisait longtemps !  
- Oui, tu as raison ... Contente de te revoir aussi ! Mais assied toi, tu as presque fais le tour, tu peux bien rester discuter avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la blonde avec ses yeux de biche.  
- Bien sûr ! Je parie que tu as plein de chose à me raconter ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, Miss Fiore ?  
- Pff, mais ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant ! Hey, c'est toi la diva, c'est à toi de commencer ! Je ne te demanderais pas comment vont les amours …  
- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Mira en s'asseyant. Ils ont fait fort, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Quatre ans sans relations ... Mais je vais tenir le coup ! Et toi alors ?  
- Oh, je suis dans une phase de récupération post-rupture. Je me console à la glace et à la fainéantise, mais ça n'a aucune importance je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui car j'étais vraiment très heureuse d'apprendre que toi, toi ma très chère Mira adorée, tu venais d'avoir 21 ans. Le temps passe si vite, j'en suis toute émue …  
- Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis désolée, je ne sa-  
- Non, chut chut chut ! Je vais bien ! Pas question de ruiner une aussi belle journée … On est bien d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oh, tu as raison ! Amusons nous aujourd'hui !  
- Hm, tu as tout compris ! Et entre nous, avec qui comptes-tu t'amuser aujourd'hui ? Hein, dis moi ?  
- Mais … Avec tout le monde, Jenny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'interrogea Mira en voyant l'air malicieux de son amie.  
- Je parlais de t'amuser … Seul à seul, il n'y a personne qui te surveille ici, tu peux oublier trois secondes ta vie faite de strass et de paillettes ! Et te concentrer sur des choses plus importante, lança-t-elle sournoisement.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais … Il n'y a personne malheureusement et je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de penser à ça et ils sont tous là pour moi et même si je suis l'invitée d'honneur, je ne suis pas la seule jolie fille et ce serait comme une trahison et tu vois bien que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux at-  
- Attendre ? C'est une excuse si tu veux mon avis ! Il y a plein de gens dans cette salle qui crèverait rien que pour une danse avec toi … Allez tu n'as qu'à en choisir un !  
- En choisir un ? Mais je-  
- Chut chut chut ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé au moins un garçon qui te plaît ! Il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien ici … Quelqu'un avec qui … Tu serais prête à tenir des propos … Indécents ? Non, ne me parle pas, file ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

C'est avec satisfaction que Jenny se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes. A défaut de ne pas trouver par elle-même avec qui Mirajane romprait son contrat, Jenny avait pensé qu'il serait plus simple qu'elle le lui désigne, tout simplement ! Après tout, c'est juste un service rendu à une amie, n'est-ce pas Mira ?

-,-

Quelle idée à la noix d'interdire l'alcool pour la première partie de la fête ! C'est totalement injuste pour ceux qui supporte mal le fait d'être sobre ! Kanna en avait presque mal à la tête ! Rogue n'avait pas parlé au début, tel un muet, elle avait donc dû meubler la conversation jusqu'au moment où, en lisant ses cartes, elle se rende compte que d'une, il n'en avait rien à faire et de deux, il avait quelque chose d'important sur la conscience qu'il n'oserait révéler à personne. La brune avait commencé par poser des questions à Fro juste sous son nez et il avait dû se douter de quelque chose mais n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, suite à l'aveu de Fro concernant la marque de sa combinaison de grenouille, elle avait directement interrogé le brun. Mais alors là, elle se heurtait à un mur. Quand elle posait des questions, il contournait carrément le sujet. Avouez que c'est embêtant ! A ce moment là, Kanna avait commencé à la menacer de révéler son avenir et son passé à toute la salle s'il ne disait rien. Il avait encore une fois refusé. Mais Kanna avait menacé de déshabiller Fro et là, il ne put que répondre. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« - Tu vas le dire alors ? Ça m'a l'air tellement important qu'il faut que je sache !  
- C'est déjà très déloyal de fouiller les pensées des gens en lisant les cartes Kanna, c'est honteux même.  
- Tu veux que je lui enlève sa jolie combi rose à Fro ?!  
- Fro n'est pas vraiment d'accord … Fro pense qu'on devrait lui demander son avis …  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, je passe aux aveux !  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ces derniers jours ?  
- Il se passe … Il se passe que Sting … Devient légèrement … Comment dire, obsédé par quelqu'un … Et ça devient embêtant pour son entourage, à savoir moi.  
- Sting ? Obsédé ? Par qui ?  
- Suis son regard, tu comprendras, répondit Rogue en faisant un signe de tête vers son ami qui perdait de plus en plus son côté humain.  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux di- Oooooh, je comprends mieux, ajouta Kanna, moqueuse, en regardant dans la même direction que Rogue – à savoir : Sting qui fixe les moindres faits et gestes de Mira avec un air très concentré, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, la tête posé sur la paume de la main. Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?  
- Depuis environ six mois. Et crois moi : c'est lourd. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte !  
- Oh oh ! Ça promet d'être intéressant ! Alors comme ça Monsieur le dur est amoureux …  
- Il essaie de le nier de toutes ses forces, mais si c'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la folie alors je penche aussi de ton côté.  
- Tu as essayé de le lui dire ?  
- Non, il ne m'écoute pas, il veut juste que je lui dise que je sais qu'il n'a aucun sentiments pour elle. Si ça se trouve, à force de le croire, ça va devenir vrai.  
- Non, ça va le passionner, le transformer, le faire réagir …  
- Ou me pousser au suicide ?  
- Hahaha ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ça doit être la première fois pour lui, aide le à s'en rendre compte ! Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il ressent avant d'essayer de faire ressentir des choses à Mira !  
- Attend... Tu serais pas en train de l'encourager dans sa connerie là ?  
- En quoi est-ce que c'est une connerie ? Il l'aime, c'est tout !  
- Euh, ouais, mais ça l'avancerait à quoi étant donné qu'elle peut aimer personne en ce moment ?  
- Ah ouais … Mais cette restriction ne pourra pas l'empêcher de voir ce que Sting éprouve et connaissant Mira, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle … Essaie de le voir en cachette ?  
- Donc, tu comprends que c'est une connerie.  
- Rooh, mais il paraît tellement mignon ! T'es qu'un rabat-joie, je comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye de t'aider !  
- Laisse tomber, il finira par oublier avec le temps …  
- Si tu le dit … Rabat-joie ... »

Ce qui est bien avec les fêtes, c'est qu'il y a tellement de monde qu'on s'imagine toujours que personne ne nous entend. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et un certain majordome l'a bien comprit. Tu as tout noté Traevis ?

-,-

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette mission à deux balles ? Même un gosse aurait pu la remplir ! Laxus était sortit du train, il avait fait à peine trois pas qu'il avait trouvé les trafiquants et un simple coup de poing les avaient terrassés. En gros, il avait passé vingt minutes sur place pour récupérer la récompense et il était reparti. A ce rythme-là, il risquait de voir Mira plus tôt que prévu. Mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ?

-,-

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures et trente deux minutes qu'il l'avait regardé. Bordel de cacahuète, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait cette Mira ?! Sting était incapable de penser correctement, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que son corps était à se damner, qu'il adorerait passait sa main dans sa chevelure, que ses yeux étaient en réalité magnifique... Non stop. Ses yeux sont moches. Sting reprit subitement ses esprits. Depuis quand rêvassait-il ? Enfin, aucune importance, elle venait à lui. Que dit-il ? Elle rampait vers lui !

« - Sting ! Tu es venu ! Alors, vous vous amusez ? Demanda-t-elle aux mages de Sabertooth.  
- Joyeux anniversaire Mira ! Ta fête est géniale, le repas était excellent … Alors bien sûr qu'on s'amuse ! Répondit Yukino.  
- Vraiment ? Ça me fait plaisir, c'est Lisanna qui s'est occupé de tout alors c'était une surprise pour moi aussi, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, alors que vous tous, vous le savez ! C'est injuste ! S'exclama la blanche en faisant semblant de bouder.  
- Merci de nous avoir invité, c'est très gentil. Je m'en souviendrais. Et pour la suite, c'est un secret, nous avons été soudoyés par ta sœur, tu sais ? Fit Rufus en souriant.  
- Ah mais bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Aah, si j'avais pensé à la payer avant …  
- On a payé le prix fort pour entrer ! Ta sœur a l'air plus redoutable que toi ! Supposa Orga.  
- Quoi ?! Vous pensez qu'elle est plus redoutable que moi ? C'est vexant, ma réputation se détériore à ce que je vois ! On ne craint plus le démon Mirajane, mais où va le monde ? Dit Mira sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Bon, je vous laisse, les autres m'appellent. On se rejoint tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Allez file, ils ont l'air pressé de te voir ! Dit Yukino. »

Ils la regardèrent partir en souriant. Aaah, c'est vrai qu'elle était gentille, et drôle en plus de ça ! Ils étaient contents d'être présents pour elle, même si ce n'était pas la membre de Fairy Tail dont ils étaient la plus proche. Rufus et Orga l'avaient juste aperçut sur le terrain et on pouvait dire qu'elle était puissante. On pouvait aussi dire qu'elle avait pas mal de tenue provocantes mais ça, c'est un autre sujet. Yukino l'avait un peu plus connue par la suite et était très reconnaissante envers Mirajane qui avait fait preuve d'une bonté extrême envers elle. En bref, c'était une personne adorable. Et juste à côté de leur aura rose épanouie, il y avait une aura sombre qui bouillait de rage.

« - Je … p-peux … savoir … ce qu'il vous … a-a prit ?! BANDES DE NULS, JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS LA HARCELER ?! S'emporta Sting désormais réveillé.  
- Hein ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.  
- Elle a dit « Sting ! Tu es venu ! » ! Elle n'a jamais dit « Yukino, Orga, Rufus ! Vous êtes venus ! » ! Elle n'a pas dit ça non !  
- Mais … Et alors ? Demanda Yukino ébahie.  
- Et alors ? Et alors pourquoi vous lui avez répondu ?! C'était à moi qu'elle parlait et j'ai pas pu en placer une à cause de vos blagues à la con ! Elle me parlait à moi ! A moi ! A moi ! Raaah ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué de vous taire, ça requiert pas de capacité spéciales, il suffit de fermer sa bouche […]  
- Yukino, Orga, Rufus, je suis désolé ça va prendre un peu de temps … C'est juste que Sting est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, ne lui en voulez pas hein ! Explique Lector à voix basse aux trois mages qui s'ennuyaient déjà. »

Écrire, effacer, réécrire, encore et encore. Hé oui, c'est du boulot d'être une espionne blonde, séduisante et visiblement, très bien placée.

-,-

La blanche avait rejoint ses coéquipiers du Rajinshu et s'était tranquillement assise à leur table. Ils discutèrent de la fête, des invités, du travail, de Laxus dès fois, de Elfman souvent, de Lisanna tout le temps. C'était bientôt l'heure des cadeaux et Bixlow voulait donner celui de Laxus avant tous les autres. Pour que Mirajane ait une marque de Laxus devant tout le monde. Il se préoccupe tellement de ses amis, n'est-il pas adorable ?

« - Tiens Mira ! C'est de la part de Laxus qui peut pas être là ! Mais qui regrette sincèrement, je te le jure !  
- Oh, il y a pensé ? C'est gentil … Vraiment … Mais il est où en fait ?  
- En mission, je crois avoir comprit qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent. Dit Evergreen  
- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, il roule sur l'or d'habitude …  
- Il a dit qu'il serait peut-être rentré pour la fin de la fête, si ça t'intéresse. Lança Fried.  
- Oh, c'est bien ! Enfin, il aura loupé pas mal de choses, c'est dommage ...  
- Bon, tu l'ouvres, oui ou non ?! S'impatienta Bixlow. Il était 15h52 et si elle ne l'ouvrait pas maintenant, le cadeau de Laxus serait le dernier à être ouvert.  
- Oui oui, je l'ouvre ! »

Mirajane eut un moment de stupéfaction. Quand elle ouvrit la boîte – une boîte toute simple, rectangulaire, de couleur bleu océan – la blanche y découvrit la magnifique collier dont elle avait parlé au blond le premier jour où ils s'étaient croisés sur la quai. Ses joues rougirent quand elle repensa à ce moment-là et brusquement, les moqueries de sa sœur lui revinrent en tête. Si sa mémoire est bonne, ce collier lui avait parut merveilleux mais aussi épouvantablement cher. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. Elle était vraiment touchée de savoir qu'il lui avait offert une telle merveille. Mais maintenant, il était logique qu'il se retrouve à sec. Mira était vraiment très émue et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. En fait, il l'avait écouté pendant tout le long, hein ? Derrière elle, trois sifflements s'élevèrent à la vue du bijou.

« - Wow, c'est pas un cadeau de débutant !  
- Bixlow, tais toi ! Mira il est vraiment magnifique … Je te le mets ? Proposa la brune.  
- Evergreen a raison, il est splendide … On voit que ce n'est pas un faux, il doit coûter assez cher ! Dit Fried.  
- Il s'est souvenu … J'avais parlé d'un collier à Magnolia, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à là-bas … Et je ne lui ai jamais dit lequel c'était, je lui ai juste donné mon avis dessus … Et il s'en ai souvenu, bégaya Mira pendant que son amie lui mettait le collier.  
- Il doit vraiment bien te connaître pour avoir deviné duquel tu parlais, Fit Evergreen en souriant.  
- Ah j'oubliais ! Il y avait ça avec ! Dit Bixlow en tendant à Mira une rose rouge accompagné d'un petit mot. Il y était écrit « Bon anniversaire Mira ». Pas de plaisanteries, pas de critiques, ni rien. Il avait l'air sincère et ça avait le don de mettre la jeune mage très mal à l'aise. Et il l'avait appelé Mira.  
- Mais c'est que ça ne la laisse pas indifférente ! Lança le mage aux poupées en rigolant. On peut savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ?  
- Laisse la Bixlow ! La défendit Evergreen.  
- Toi qui connaît tellement bien le sujet de l'amour, tu refuses qu'on en parle quand il s'agit des autres ?  
- Mais tais toi enfin ! Je pensais juste que Mira était mal à l'ai-  
- L'amour ? Demanda Mira incrédule, son collier scintillant sur son cou et sa rose symbole de l'amour à la main. »

Oups, on a laissé s'échapper des informations apparemment ! Et devinez qui est toujours là pour les récolter ? Vous avez deviné ? C'est bien, vous progressez !

-,-

Mais quel imbécile ! Il venait d'avouer à Mira que Laxus en pinçait pour elle. La bouche ouverte, il tentait vainement de rattraper son coup mais il était trop tard. Evergreen était pétrifiée telle une statue et Fried était tellement choqué qu'il bégayait. Aujourd'hui, la Rajinshu avait faillit. Il n'avait pas réussit à garder les secrets de Laxus. C'est impardonnable. Quant à Mira, dont la couleur de ses joues faisait un grand contraste avec celle de sa robe, elle fixait Bixlow avec un air éperdu. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle l'avait bien comprit. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui dise à voix haute ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Parce que ça voudrait dire … Que ce serait possible … Que ce serait envisageable … Mira espérait et redoutait à la fois. Mais elle voulait entendre de vive voix ce que Bixlow allait dire. Est-ce que le rouge de sa rose avait été choisi ou s'agissait-il seulement d'une coïncidence ?

« - Ça voudrait dire que Laxus m'ai-  
- Mira-nee ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'exclama Lisanna en faisant sursauter les quatre mages.  
- Oh, d'accord ... »

Elle s'était levée et avait laissé les autres en plan. La blanche était perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Lisanna avait dit que son collier lui allait à merveille et Mira avait commencé à ouvrir ses cadeaux avec un sourire un peu figé. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos complet et elle avait parfois des moments d'inconscience. Est-ce qu'elle devait croire Bixlow ? Peut-être que c'était juste une de ses blagues envers Ever ? Mais si c'était vrai ? Et si les suppositions de Lisanna étaient justes ? Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle rendue compte de rien ? Et si ça ne voulait rien dire ? Et si il n'avait juste eu pas d'autre idées ? Et si elle commençait à être folle ? Bref, un sacré bazar.

Après avoir ouvert tous les cadeaux, remercier tout le monde et s'être poliment retirée, Mira s'était éclipsée dans un coin de la guilde pour faire quelque chose de fou. De complètement irréel. Elle saisit la lacrima et, de ses doigts fébriles, elle se connecta au lacrima qui se trouvait dans un train en direction de Magnolia. C'était fou, c'était bête et idiot mais c'était un moyen pour elle de mettre les choses au clair. Mira allait lui demander directement. Oui, c'était vraiment la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais elle allait la commettre. En quelques minutes, le lacrima fut connecté et elle demanda Laxus Draer avec comme description : un blond à l'air ronchon. C'était le moment qu'avait choisi celui-ci pour partir au toilettes à cause des trop nombreux virages du train. On la mit enfin en face de quelqu'un et elle vida son sac à toute vitesse.

« - Réponds-juste-:-est-ce-que-tu-m'aimes- ? »

Réponse de l'intéressé : … Mira … Il y a Mira sur l'écran.  
La blanche leva ses yeux sur l'écran et tomba sur un petit garçon de neuf ans qui avait l'air très content de la voir. Elle s'excusa promptement et mit fin à la discussion. Elle venait de littéralement échouer. Son idée était déjà mauvaise mais en plus elle n'était pas arrivée jusqu'au bout. Minable, vraiment.  
Elle s'assit par terre et réfléchit. Sa robe allait être sale. Si on la voyait, on penserait que les cadeaux ne lui plaisaient pas. Ou qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle devait penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre. Alors qu'elle chantait sa nouvelle chanson pour oublier un instant ses tourments quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et la blanche découvrit un visage bien connu.


	9. Chapitre neuf : Parce que c'est toi

In the Spotlight, there's only light

Chapitre neuf : **Parce que c'est toi**

« - Sting ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La belle Mirajane leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de percer sa petite bulle de panique. Il était adossé sur le mur, les bras croisés et la regardait avec ce qui lui parut de l'ennui. Il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs, dans l'état où était la blanche – pour ceux qui ont la mémoire qui flanche : par terre dans la poussière, légèrement décoiffée à force de vouloir y voir clair, le visage rougit par la chaleur et dégoulinante de sueur, d'un glamour sans pareil – il aurait pu vomir de dégoût que ça ne l'aurait pas choquée ! Elle tenta de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en souriant et se releva. Il faut faire bonne figure devant les invités, même s'ils vous surprennent dans une position quelque peu … délicate.

« - T'as pas besoin de te recoiffer... Marmonna Sting trop bas pour que Mira l'entende.

- Hm ?

- Non... Rien. Sache qu'il y a environ une soixantaine de personnes dans la pièce d'à côté qui ont parcouru la moitié du pays rien que pour te voir … Et toi tu te roules dans la poussière, c'est du joli Mira !

- Oh... Oh oui je suis... Désolée vraiment, j'étais … Je faisais … J'appelais quelqu'un qui devait... Enfin, qui voulait me souhaiter un... Joyeux anniversaire, c'est tout ! Oui, voilà ! Pardon ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

- Moi j'ai eut l'impression d'attendre pendant des heures, tu as été très très longue.

- Mais... Ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis ici.

- On n'a pas la même notion du temps quand on s'isole … Il est presque 18 heures mademoiselle, et si tu ne vas pas te changer tout de suite, tu ne seras pas acceptée pour la deuxième partie de cette gentille fête !

- Il est 18 heures ?! Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, les autres ont remarqué mon absence alors ? Ah, ils ont forcément dû remarquer … Je vous demande pardon, j'ai été distraite … La honte, il est 18 heures...

- Calme toi, chérie ! Ils ont à peine tilté, ton amie soûlarde a ouvert le bal dès que tu es partie et on a commencé à danser … Désolée pour toi, tu as manqué l'occasion en or de danser avec moi ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui provoqua le rire de la jeune femme. J'ai dû te remplacer par Yukino qui avait fait tout un fromage parce qu'elle avait peur de demander à Eve de l'inviter à danser un slow enfin bref, tu as loupé pas mal de choses ! Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire un compte rendu pendant que tu retournes chez toi pour trouver une tenue moins... Habillée ?

- Oh, tu ferais ça pour moi ? Eh bien je vais être obligée de te demander de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je me lasse d'entendre tous les détails croustillants que tu as pu récoltés Sting ! Tu me suis ?

- Après toi ! Fit-il en ouvrant grand la porte. »

-,-

Jenny patientait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes devant la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Elle commençait à perdre patience, les gens la regardait comme si elle était une sorte de perverse qui guettait sa proie alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'attendre Traevis, qui prenait son temps pour changer de tenue. Le second thème de la soirée était moins sophistiqué que celui de cet après-midi, par conséquent on changeait totalement d'ambiance. Et donc de tenue. Certains mages de ré-équipement n'avaient pas passer par les toilettes ou les vestiaires pour se changer et comme Jenny avait déjà prévue de ne pas gaspiller son énergie, elle avait choisit cette option. Elle portait maintenant une tenue plus appropriée pour ce genre de soirée. La robe était composée d'un bustier décolleté pailleté or couvert par de la dentelle qui partait de sa poitrine et qui rejoignait son dos de façon à lui faire des bretelles et d'une jupe haute et relativement courte. La blonde avait su comment se mettre en avant en gardant son maquillage très prononcé et en s'attachant les cheveux en queue-de-cheval comme elle les aimait. Jenny était irrésistible, certes, mais attendre devant ces toilettes c'était vraiment ignoble. Traevis ne maîtrisait pas la magie c'est pourquoi il avait du amener un second costume dans un sac encombrant et qu'il devait se changer ici. Tellement inutile …

Jenny finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise et observait les allers et venues des personnes par la grande porte d'entrée avec ennui. Mirajane s'était enfuit par on ne sait quel miracle après les cadeaux et maintenant, la blonde n'avait plus rien d'important à surveiller. Au lieu de ça, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher son majordome pour lui soutirer des informations. Mais il voulait être tout beau avant alors … Soudain, quelque chose capta l'attention du mannequin : Mirajane et Sting, qui la collait littéralement, s'échappant par la grande porte avec empressement. Mais voilà de quoi reprendre du service … La blonde se leva et alla frapper à la porte des toilettes pour messieurs. Avec une grâce infinie bien sûr !

« - Traevis, t'as pas bientôt fini ?!

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Je suis là ! Comment saviez-vous que j'étais parti faire la petite – grosse - commission ? Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas vous abaissez à regarder sous les portes …

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Comme si j'avais pu regarder en dessous ! Allez viens et fais moi un rapport détaillé, j'ai hâte d'entendre tout ce que tu as à me dire !

- Bien sûr ! Mais nous devrions nous éloigner. Là, voilà à quelques pas, c'est bon.

- Rooh, dépêche toi !

- Vitesse et précipitation ne font que-

- Traevis, si tu ne déballes pas ton sac tout de suite, je dis à maman que tu as toujours rêvé d'être à la place de papa !

- Tout de suite ! Bien que ce soit ridicule je n'ai jamais envisagé dans un rêve qui revient quotidiennement de-

- Traevis !

- Mlle. Saké et M. Déprime ont eut une conversation intéressante. Il semblerait que Mlle. Saké ait tenté de dévêtir un animal. Puis M. Déprime aurait avoué que M. Sunlight-à-baffer nourrirait des sentiments profonds pour Mlle. Miss-Monde-Immonde depuis près d'un semestre. Mais ils n'avoueront rien à M. Sunlight car, grâce à vous mademoiselle Jenny, Mlle. Miss-Monde est hors service, si je puis dire.

- Sting a encore frappé … Et j'ai constaté qu'il devenait excité quand il s'agit de Miss Monde, ha ! Ça devient intéressant, je commence à comprendre … Vas-y continue !

- La table des trois de la foudre est entrée en contact avec Miss Monde. Suite à leur conversation, j'ai appris que M. Crache-la-foudre serait lui aussi sous le charme irradiant de Miss Monde. C'a été encore confirmé dans les toilettes quand j'ai entendu l'homme-au-masque-de-fer se lamenter en disant qu'il avait merdé et que Crache-la-foudre ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé échapper une pareille vérité.

- Traevis, arrête avec les noms de codes ! Crache-la-foudre c'est Laxus, mais si son Rajin est au courant ça veut dire que les raisons sont limpides … Alors c'est lui le blond de la maison ! Haaa, mais alors tout s'explique ! Haa, c'est si simple … Et Sting vient de s'enfuir avec Mira, parce qu'il n'est pas au courant ! Alors, il suffirait que je pousse Laxus dans les bras d'une Mira un peu tourmentée pour qu'il y ait … Une explosion … Et là, je serais sûre d'avoir ce que je souhaite !

- Mademoiselle y arrivera ! J'en suis sûr !

- Viens Traevis, allons en discuter ! J'ai tout un tas d'idées mais bien sûr, j'ai cruellement besoin de toi !»

-,-

Tout était ok. Les personnes commençaient à se changer dans les vestiaires - les plus téméraires se changeaient au milieu de tout le monde – tandis que les organisateurs mettaient peu à peu la nouvelle décoration en place. Les lampions avaient été réutilisés pour servir de grosse boule disco, les rideaux avaient été fermés, les employés regagnaient leur poste et Lisanna continuait de jubiler. La fête s'était merveilleusement bien passée, elle ne voyait pas comment cette seconde partie pourrait mal se dérouler. Sur son petit nuage, elle donnait par-ci, par-là quelques ordres en remettant en place quelques verres, en éteignant les lumières. Il était 18 heures et quelques, sa sœur venait de partir avec Sting presque vautré sur elle et la cadette de la fratrie Strauss venait d'ouvrir la seconde partie de la fête. Tant pis si Mira est un peu en retard, elle arrivera quand il y aura de l'ambiance et ça ne gênera personne. Enfin, même si elle s'est déjà absentée une heure et demi tout à l'heure … Décidément, sa grand sœur lui cache des choses ! Il serait temps qu'elles aient une petite conversation, il semblerait qu'en prenant de l'âge, Mirajane accumulerait les secrets !

De leur côté, Evergreen et Elfman dansaient timidement sur la piste. Oh, ils n'étaient pas seuls, rassurez-vous. Beaucoup de personnes enchaînaient des mouvements de danse compliqués, incroyables ou improbables. C'est pourquoi, quand on voyait le duo se balancer de gauche à droite, visiblement sur un autre rythme que celui de la chanson qui passe, quelques rires fusaient. Et à ce moment là, Ever rougissait, Elfman grognait et ils se tournaient le dos en continuant de danser bizarrement. En se retournant, les yeux de la brune tombèrent sur Hibiki qui avait déjà trouvé un verre. Il regardait fixement un point derrière elle en soupirant, ce qui eut l'effet de l'intriguer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit une grande tâche noire – Jenny Rearlight – se pencher vers une petite tâche bleue – un inconnu. Ever commença à se poser des questions mais juste devant elle, Elfman lui ordonnait d'arrêter de le mater. Et évidemment, vous vous doutez bien que ça ne lui a pas plût ...

-,-

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Mirajane et Sting se dirigeaient vers le chemin de la maison. Elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme qui s'avérait être – presque – aussi bavard qu'elle. Bien que quelque fois, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais il restait pour elle un gentil compagnon qui avait brillamment rapporté les événements qu'elle avait pu manquer. Comme le fait que Kanna ait tenté de découvrir où Lisanna – et non pas Lannissa comme l'avait gentiment renommé Sting - cachait le saké. Ou que le Maître avait versé quelques larmes parce que si Mira vieillissait, elle trouverait bientôt un mari. Ou qu'Orga lui ait chanté un « Joyeux anniversaire » devant tout le monde. Enfin, beaucoup de choses se passent en une heure et demi, en faire une liste serait trop long. Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant la porte et Mira l'ouvrit en lâchant un instant le blond. Grande erreur, on eut presque l'impression qu'il tombait dans un gouffre. Mais il réussit à se rattraper en entrant dans la maison de la jeune demoiselle qui, précisons-le, ne l'avait pas invité. Cependant elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, alors à part si elle voulait qu'il surveille devant …

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils bavassaient et Mira l'emmenait déjà chez elle ? C'est vraiment une petite rapide celle-là ! C'est joli ici … C'est propret, c'est assez grand … C'est la maison des Strauss. Sting observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec un air d'indifférence feinte. En vérité, il guettait les déplacements de la blanche qui, jusqu'à là, n'avait fait que poser son sac à main sur le canapé. Il avait hâte de découvrir comment elle allait s'habiller. Si possible, il aurait souhaité qu'elle évite les cols roulés, les longues jupes ou les pantalons pattes d'ef' … Il la verrait plus dans une mini-jupe, ou encore une mini-robe ou un mini-débardeur, quelque chose qui ne l'encombrerait pas pour qu'elle puisse être libre de ses mouvements. Juste pour cette raison bien entendu ! Tiens tiens, elle monte ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a en haut ?

« - Sting, c'est gentil de m'avoir accompagné ! Je monte m'habiller, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à danser dans cette robe ! Elle est beaucoup trop longue ! Tu trouves qu'elle me va ? Je l'ai acheté dans un grand magasin, il me l'ont faite sur mesure. Si je prend ne serait-ce qu'un kilo, je ressemblerais à un boudin à l'intérieur … C'est compliqué d'être une fille, tu sais ?

- Je n'en doute pas … Dans ce cas, mets quelque chose qui puisse te permettre de faire … Des excès ! Dit Sting avec un sourire mutin en la suivant.

- Hein ? On voit bien que tu ne comprends rien aux femmes … Va falloir t'améliorer, je suis pas sûre que ce genre de conseil plairait à ta petite amie ! Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? Demanda sournoisement la blanche en se retournant subitement dans les escaliers : ses instincts de fouineuse avaient reprit le dessus, tous aux abris ...

- Une pe- ?! Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Se rattrapa Sting en souriant avec ce qu'il lui restait de classe.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air disposé à répondre, comme c'est étrange … Dit Mira en arrivant à l'étage.

- Tch, j'ai rien à dire c'est tout !

- Haha, mais je te crois ! Bon, il faut que je me change maintenant, sinon on risque de m'attendre trop longtemps … Mais bien sûr, toi, tu restes là ! Fit-elle en fermant la porte au nez du malotru qui s'apprêtait à la suivre dans sa chambre. »

Ah, il venait de rater sa chance ! Cette fois-ci, la demoiselle ne l'a pas laissé passer, quel dommage ! Il aurait adoré lui donner son avis sur les sous-vêtements qu'elle comptait mettre …

-,-

De retour en ville, Laxus rentra chez lui. Quoi ? Oh, c'est bon, il ira à cette fête ! Mais pas maintenant, il n'était pas encore en « état » de la voir. Avec sa mine affreuse, il risquait de la faire fuir. Enfin, si ça arrivait, ça lui permettrait d'être tranquille au moins deux secondes. Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui dire et finalement, il avait décidé … De ne rien dire du tout. Ils discuteraient comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et ils n'évoqueront jamais de sujets qui pourraient porter à confusion. C'est bien simple, entre Mirajane Strauss et Laxus Draer il ne se passe strictement rien. Pas d'alchimie, d'attirance ou rien de ce genre. Juste de l'amitié. Et encore ! Donc, en la voyant, il lui dira « Tiens, bonjour Mira... Jane ! Oui, voilà bonjour Mirajane ! » et elle lui répondra « Oh, Laxus que je suis heureuse de te voir ! Non. Laxus, c'est toi ? Non plus. Ah, salut la glue ! » … C'est pas possible, même dans son imagination, ça ne se passe pas bien. S'il n'avait pas écouté ses chansons aussi … C'est vrai ça, c'est pas son genre d'écouter des ballades de petite fille ! Lui, c'est un dur, une brute qui écoute du rock, na ! Et pas les amourettes d'une fille qui a décidé de revivre les tourments de son adolescence ! Les amourettes … Bon, il est temps de rentrer chez soi …

-,-

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était longue … Bon, pour qu'elle ressorte magnifique et totalement sexy, il lui fallait un demi-siècle ou quoi ? C'est vrai ça, Sting n'était pas vraiment exigeant … Il voulait juste la voir dans quelque chose de pas trop habillé, c'est pas la mort ! Raaah, les filles qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Après une vingtaine de minutes – qu'il avait passé sur la canapé à regarder le lacrima télévisé – il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. En effet, Mira descendait, perchée sur des chaussures plateformes à talons grises qui lui rajoutait au moins 10 bon centimètres. Mon Dieu, comment allait-elle marcher avec ça ? Le jeune homme la regardait de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Il n'avait pas attendu pour rien, c'est son unique satisfaction. Elle arborait une magnifique robe bustier grise en soie. Les manches trois quarts, qui commençaient en haut de ses bras au niveau de la poitrine, étaient faites en fine dentelle brodée de fleurs. C'était une robe cintrée qui s'arrêtait au niveau du haut des cuisses, laissant apparaître encore une nouvelle fois les voluptueuses jambes de la blanche, et des froufrous entouraient sa taille. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et dégagé sa frange grâce à une barrette qu'elle mit sur le côté. Son maquillage était raffiné, elle avait souligné ses paupières d'un gros trait d'eye-liner et de faux-cils qui lui faisaient ressembler à une poupée. En dessous de l'œil, elle avait tracé une ligne d'eye-liner argentée ce qui lui donna un petit côté exotique et gracieux. Ses lèvres étaient roses mais il ne sut si c'était-là ses vraies lèvres ou si elles étaient couvertes de rose à lèvres. A tomber par terre. Et pour unique bijou, elle portait un collier qui semblait être fait de vrais diamants. C'était légèrement de trop comme accessoire …

« - Tiens, ton cadeau ! Je te l'ai pas donné avant parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, tu ne l'aurais pas apprécié à sa juste valeur... Tu avais l'air ailleurs, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes pensées.

- N'importe quoi ! Mais merci beaucoup ! Je peux l'ouvrir ?

- T'as intérêt ! C'est un honneur ! Un très grand cadeau choisi par Sting Eucliffe lui même ! C'est pas toutes les petites filles qui viennent d'être majeur qui y ont droit ! Remercie ton aîné comme il se doit maintenant !

- Oh, un bracelet ! Il est superbe … Et il y a une bague accrochée dessus ! Répondit Mira qui observait son cadeau avec animosité sans faire attention à ce que disait le blond.

- C'est pas une bague ! C'est un cercle, qui peut faire penser à une bague, mais qui en réalité est magique … Pfeuh, regarde à l'intérieur du cercle, on peut voir et entendre la mer …

- Oh, il est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! Ton cadeau me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu me le mets ?

- Tch, et en plus de ça je dois jouer la nounou … Allez, passe moi ton poignet !

- Haha, c'est drôle, dès fois tu agis comme si tu étais mon grand frère !

- Que veux-tu ? Nous les grands on doit s'occuper des plus jeunes que soit … Et leur apprendre deux ou trois trucs au passage …

- Oh, c'est vrai que tu dois être comme un grand frère pour Lector ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est pareil pour moi avec Lisanna et Elfman ! Mais bon, c'est des adultes maintenant, je devrais arrêter de les materner ! Le temps passe si vite, j'ai l'impression d'être encore cette pré-adolescente qui leur racontait des histoires avant de dormir … Quand je vois Lisanna, j'aimerais revenir à l'époque où elle était encore une enfant ! C'est vrai ça, maintenant qu'elle a 18 ans, elle doit penser qu'elle est tota-

- Attend … Lisanna a 18 ans ?

- Hm ? Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Mais alors … Tu as quel âge toi ?

- Vingt ans. Ça se voit, non ?

- Tu as … Tu as 20 ans ? Et … Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Mais, je croyais que tu le savais. Personne ne te l'a dit ? »

Ce fut le moment où Sting décrocha. Il partit s'isoler dans ses pensées pendant que Mira le traînait dehors pour aller l'emmener à sa fête d'anniversaire. Pour ses 20 ans. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être plus vieille que lui, elle paraissait même plus jeune … Mais pourtant elle avait vingt ans. Et il venait de l'apprendre. Pendant un instant, il se révolta. Il était sûr que Rogue, Lector et Fro ont toujours été au courant mais ne lui ont rien dit ! Pourquoi, ça reste un mystère ! Ils savaient sans doute que Sting passerait un moment humiliant de la sorte. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés à Fairy Tail et Mirajane entrait dans la guilde en l'invitant à entrer. Elle commençait à danser à peine arrivée. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte que cette magnifique créature, celle qui devait devenir son accessoire au début de la journée … Avait déjà deux ans de plus que lui. Et c'est cette phrase qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

-,-

Jenny s'amusait comme une petite folle à cette ridicule sauterie. Elle dansait, elle mangeait, elle charmait, la sulfureuse blonde était redevenue le centre de l'attention et elle a-do-rait ça ! Ca faisait partit de son caractère, sans doute ! Mira s'absente ? Pas de problème, la seconde fille la plus belle et la plus accessible après elle, c'est Jenny ! Et ça, les mâles l'ont bien comprit. La jeune femme lâcha la main d'un énième danseur pour aller chercher à boire au bar. Oh, encore un mignon petit serveur, si c'est pas le paradis ici ! Il lui servit un verre de gin tonic, une boisson qui lui permettait de bien démarrer la soirée. Et en prime, elle eut droit à un sourire timide qui la fit littéralement fondre ! Peut-être qu'un petit garçon plus jeune qu'elle serait plus adapté à son mode de vie actuel … Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment ! Plus tard, dans la nuit sans doute. Alors qu'elle croisait le regard d'un homme aux cheveux verts, Jenny vit tous les regards se tourner vers la grande porte. Oh génial … Mlle. Strauss est revenue ! Pff, c'était un bonheur de courte durée de toute manière ! Elle finit son verre d'une traite et partit s'asseoir au fond de la salle pour observer l'attitude de tout le monde. La majorité des gens était en admiration devant Mira et se demandaient d'où venait cette « maaaagnifique robe et ses chaussures meeeeeerveilleuses ». Pathétique ! Cette robe devait venir de la déchetterie du coin et ces chaussures des égouts ! Rien à voir avec son authentique robe de créateur ! Ils ont si peu de goût ces gens du peuple ! Ce qui était plus intéressant, c'était ceux qui ne parlaient pas de sa robe : il y avait Bixlow, qui semblait encore embarrassé, Ren qui n'avait pas le droit de regarder Mira à cause de Sherry, Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le spectacle qu'offrait la tenue de Mira et – le meilleur pour la fin – Sting, qui jaugeait Mira de haut en bas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette jeune femme exubérante. Jenny faillit éclater de rire, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il essayait de la mettre dans sa poche, alors pourquoi la snobait-il maintenant ? Il s'est enfin rendue compte que sa beauté est factice ? Ou il a découvert que sa voix haut perché brisait les tympans ? Ou alors les vieilles ne l'intéressent plus ? Il faudrait qu'elle tente de lui reparler un jour ! Mais aujourd'hui, il vaudrait mieux effectuer sa BA avant de faire des bêtises …

Sting s'éloigna un peu de la … jeune femme pour aller s'asseoir au même endroit que la première fois où il avait rencontré Lisanna. Isolé, coupé du monde. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait d'avoir un accessoire de deux ans de plus que lui ? Non, pas vraiment. Quoique, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que c'est déjà une vieille fille. Mais elle a l'air encore très jeune. Plus jeune que lui. Alors, si ça se trouve, c'est un vampire qui ne vieillit pas ? Non, cette probabilité est nulle. Mais qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait au juste ? C'était juste une fille qui a deux ans de plus ! C'est pas énorme ! Mais avec l'éclipse, on peut considérer qu'elle en a en fait neuf ans … Donc 27 ans. Donc, elle entrera bientôt dans la trentaine. Et alors, avec leur quasi dix ans d'écart, les gens penseront que ce n'est pas elle le jouet, mais lui ! C'est mauvais, très mauvais, ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça ! Mais que devait-il faire ? Abandonner ? C'est elle qui s'est jeté à ses pieds en premier ! C'est à elle de s'excuser, de lui dire que c'est impossible et qu'elle a fit une grave erreur ! La société n'accepterait jamais ça, surtout venant de Sting Eucliffe ! Il a une réputation de tombeur à préserver quand même ! S'il devenait le vulgaire compagnon de la cougard Mirajane, plus aucune fille ne le respecterait ! C'est vrai, neuf ans, c'est beaucoup … Neuf ou deux, c'est à voir … Si c'est deux, peut-être que c'est moins dérangeant … Peut-être que c'est encore une enfant ! Mais oui voilà, elle reste encore une petite fille, pas la peine de paniquer ou de trop réfléchir ! Elle fête ces 20 ans aujourd'hui, pas ses 27 ans ! Aaah, il lui en a fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte …

« - Encore toi ! Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'à Fairy Tail, on ne s'ennuie pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda Lisanna en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Lanissa ! Mais laisse moi tranquille !

- C'est Lisanna, andouille ! Tu soupires encore après Mira-nee ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais je vais devoir te demander d'arrêter, elle a un contrat à respecter !

- Tu parles, c'est un piège à homme cette fille ! Elle prétend ne vouloir se mettre avec personne pour attirer du monde !

- C'est l'image que tu as de Mira-nee ? Dis, regarde la bien, est-ce qu'elle a vraiment l'air d'être une fille comme ça ? Est-ce que la fille qui danse au milieu de la foule sans se soucier des apparences est un piège à homme ?

- Pfeuh, n'empêche, elle a réussit à s'entourer de beaucoup de monde en quelques secondes ! Et tu peux pas dire qu'ils ont tous l'air de saints à baver sur elle !

- Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de Mira ! Ce que tu ne comprends pas Sting, c'est que Mira aime être première partout, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte … Mais ça la rend adorable, n'est-ce pas Lisanna ? Dit Jenny qui avait écouté leur discussion et qui avait décidé de bouger.

- Euh … Oui sûrement, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment son objectif d'être pre-

- Si tu veux avoir Mira, il va falloir te battre ! T'imposer ! Mets toi ça dans le crâne : en ce moment, cette fille, c'est la meilleure. Tu la veux ? Débrouille toi pour te hisser à son niveau ! C'est simple, vraiment … Coupa la blonde en sirotant son second verre de la soirée.

- Peut-être mais ne soit pas trop brusque ! N'oublie pas qu'elle a un contrat et, quoique tu puisses faire ou dire, c'est sa carrière qui passera avant ! Si tu insistes trop, tu vas finir par te faire du mal quand tu verras que tes sentiments ne peuvent pas être réciproques !

- Oh Lisanna, arrête ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette restriction ne durera pas quatre ans. Mira est grande, elle a le droit de vivre sa vie !

- Mais elle doit du respect à son public et à son producteur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne fera rien d'imprudent pendant ces quatre prochaines années.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine même !

- Très bien, donc si je demande à Sting d'aller inviter Mira à danser tout à l'heure, ça ne te posera pas de problème ? Il ne se passera rien, ce sera juste une danse entre amis, rien d'imprudent ?

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode, mais j'ai confiance en ma sœur. Je sais à qui son cœur appartient. Il n'appartient qu'à elle seule !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sting ? Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

- Ah, vous comptiez m'inclure dans la conversation à un moment ?

- Oh désolée, je me suis laissée emporter ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à préparer … Jenny, tu verras que Mira-nee est insensible ! Tu ne pourras qu'admirer son courage !

- Oui, j'en suis persuadée ! A tout à l'heure ! Toi aussi, tu dois penser que Mira est une petite sainte … Tu vas être déçu mon pauvre …

- Tch, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous avez pas arrêter de jacasser, j'avais l'impression d'être entre un ange et un démon et bien sûr, j'avais pas mon mot à dire !

- Je suppose que j'étais le démon … Ça ne me dérange pas. Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure pour que tu ailles vers Mira. Attend mon signal. Bye ! »

Et voilà, comme ça, son plan se mettait en marche !

-,-

Il était environ vingt et une heures quand Laxus entra dans la guilde. La fête battait son plein, la salle était sombre, il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Pendant un court instant, il songea à partir mais abandonna cette idée quand il vit une grande blonde se diriger vers lui. Jenny Rearlight. Sans l'apprécier, il n'avait rien contre elle. Mais ce sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres en ce moment lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Pensant qu'elle se dirigeait vers quelqu'un d'autre, il s'avança dans la salle, esquivant les danseurs, enjambant les maladroits. Il chercha un bref instant l'invitée d'honneur de cette soirée mais ce ne fut pas compliqué. Il suffisait de tourner son regard vers le centre, comme tout le monde. Elle était là, rayonnante, en train de bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique. En ce moment, elle dansait avec Kanna et Lucy pendant que les autres les regardaient avec amusement. On aurait dit … La danse des canards en plus féminin, c'était tellement drôle et joyeux que le mage de rang S se surprit à esquisser un sourire. Bien, maintenant … Maintenant, il pouvait aller boire un verre en attendant que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Quelqu'un qui pourrait s'appeler Mirajane. Enfin, c'est une suggestion bien entendu.

C'est le bon moment ! Laxus étant parti boire, Jenny se dépêcha d'aller chercher Traevis. Elle lui rappela une dernière fois ce qu'il avait à faire. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le DJ pendant qu'elle faisait signe à Sting. Elle lui montra du doigt Mira qui était pour l'instant, un peu seule. Ou plutôt, moins entourée. Il comprit et alla à sa rencontre. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Jenny !

« - Laxus ! Salut, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui !

- Ah Jenny. Salut ! Bah, j'ai pu me libérer, alors je suis là.

- C'est génial ! Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- Je croyais que tu m'avais vu tout à l'heure quand je suis entré ...

- Comment ça ? Non, tout à l'heure, j'allais sortir prendre l'air. Tu es arrivé à ce moment là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu, il y a tellement de monde il faut dire … Alors, est-ce que tu as vu Mira ?

- Pas encore, j'attends un peu. Pour l'instant, je bois à la sienne !

- Oui, tu as raison, elle a l'air d'être déjà en bonne compagnie … Hey, mais ils passent sa nouvelle chanson ! Tu viens danser ?

- J'aime pas trop danser et cette chanson est un peu légè-

- Oh allez viens ! Après ça, tu pourras aller danser avec Mira ! On va se mettre en face d'eux si tu veux et si elle te remarque, elle t'appellera. Viens, tu vas voir ! Dit Jenny en tirant Laxus qui finit son verre en rouspétant. »

Sa nouvelle chanson ? Une ballade. Et donc la danse qui va avec ? Un slow. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas danser. Cette trop grande proximité avec les gens … Beurk ! Jenny l'emmena dans un coin de la salle et l'incita à avancer. Puisqu'il n'a pas le choix … Bon, ça n'allait tout de même pas le tuer ! Selon Jenny, ils étaient juste en face de Mira. Qui était en bonne compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « en bonne compagnie » ? Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Mirajane – logique – et un espèce de pot de colle qui la serrait contre elle. C'était cette touffe blonde de Sting Eucliffe qui s'était amusé à poser sa main sur sa chute de reins. Bien entendu, Mira avait réagit en la relevant, sa main ! Et encore heureux ! Non mais on peut savoir d'où il se permet une telle familiarité celui-là ?! Jenny le sortit de ses pensées en toussotant.

« - Ahem ahem ! Pourrais-tu cesser de regarder mon amie de la sorte ?

- Je la regardais pas ! Enfin, je regardais personne en particulier. Bref, tu danses ou pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Fit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage du blond, pile au moment où Mira s'était tournée. Quelle coïncidence !

- Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Oh, rien désolée, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée. Répondit-elle évasivement en laissant tomber son regard sur Hibiki qui dansait avec Lisanna. Oui, je suis vraiment lasse de tout ça …

- C'est toi qui m'a invité, j'y suis pour rien !

- Ne te retourne pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit maintenant … Alors s'il te plaît, ne te retournes pas, je te laisserais à Mira à la fin de cette chanson. »

Jenny du se retenir pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. C'était fini. Elle avait comprit que dès qu'elle ferait ça, dès qu'elle laisserait croire à Mira qu'elle avait embrassé Laxus, elle n'aurait plus jamais Hibiki. Jenny avait fait quelque chose de bête, de répréhensible. Elle aurait voulu s'en vouloir mais elle n'y arrivait même pas. Le simple fait de ne pas avoir Hibiki à la place de Laxus en ce moment lui rappelait à quel point elle était tombée bas. Il avait raison. Elle avait tord. Mais si elle abandonnait maintenant, la jeune femme aurait perdu celui qu'elle aime pour une cause vaine. Alors, même si tout ce qu'elle avait n'est plus, elle pouvait encore se venger. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu …

Avait-elle bien vu ? Ce n'était pas son imagination, non ! Jenny et Laxus … S'embrassaient ? Ils étaient juste en face de Mira et étaient vraiment très très proches ! La blanche ne voyait Laxus que de dos, mais elle l'avait reconnu. Et Jenny était harponnée à celui-ci donc forcément … C'était peut-être un malentendu … La blanche jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour voir si d'autre personne semblaient choquer de voir un tel spectacle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne qui regardait de ce côté là … Ah si ! Il y avait Evergreen qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Donc, ce n'était pas qu'elle … Mirajane lâcha Sting qui était venu la rejoindre avant et sortit de la guilde à grands pas. En sortant, elle passa devant le nouveau couple. Le DJ venait de changer de chanson, personne ne remarquerait son absence.

Elle alla s'isoler sur une table à l'extérieur. Le point positif, c'est qu'il faisait tellement frais que personne n'osait sortir. Donc elle se retrouvait seul … … Bixlow quel idiot ! Lui avoir mit une idée si, si, si saugrenue dans la tête ! En plus, il était forcément au courant de la relation qu'entrenaient la blonde et Laxus ! Forcément étant donné que Laxus ne cache rien au Rajin ! Ça allait être dur maintenant de lui faire face sans avoir envie … De le baffer ou de le rouer de coups ! Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas ce genre de choses ?! Elle pensait être devenue une amie pour lui, mais non ! Rien, que dalle ! Il avait préféré lui cacher ça ! C'est tellement plus amusant pour monsieur Draer d'avoir des secrets ! Bah, si ça l'amuse tellement, il n'a qu'à se les garder ! Elle ne devrait pas s'énerver pour ça. C'est ridicule … Avoir nourrit de brefs espoirs pendant 15 minutes de sa vie ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation de faire une sorte de … Crise de jalousie. Oui, c'était juste une blague du Rajin, elle aurait du le prendre comme ça … C'est de l'humour, voilà tout. Et Mira est une fille drôle, c'est bien connu ! Oui, hahaha, comme c'est amusant ! Ils l'ont bien eut ! Haha … Ah, mais pourquoi s'est-elle mit à pleurer ?

« - Crise d'adolescence tardive ? Ou pleurs de joie pour ton gâteau qui va bientôt arriver ? Demanda une voix mi-amusée, mi rassurante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas attraper froid, tu devrais rentrer. Je ne pleure pas, j'ai ouvert les yeux trop longtemps et il y a eut un courant d'air.

- Bien entendu. Je dois avouer que cette excuse est moins répandue que la poussière dans l'œil, bravo.

- Allez, rentres. Si tu viens pour m'embêter, sache que je m'en passerais bien.

- Hum, j'ai longtemps entendu parler des dégâts du maquillage non waterproof. Mais maintenant je peux les constater. Tu es sublime Mira !

- La ferme Laxus !

- Désolé, c'était vexant.

- Raah !

- Alors alors … Evergreen m'a parlé. Dit Laxus en laissant un très long silence s'installer.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda la blanche en soupirant.

- Qu'elle m'avait vu embrasser Jenny. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en pense ? Je pense que … Que tu fais ce que tu veux, tu as 24 ans tu devrais être capable de réfléchir par toi même !

- Oui, je devrais réfléchir à ce que j'ai fait, et à ce que je n'ai pas fait. Et, à ma connaissance, je n'ai pas embrassé Jenny.

- Me prend pas pour une cruche s'il te plaît.

- Elle me parlait de ses problèmes de cœur de petite fille énamourée … Je dois t'avouer que c'était bien soûlant, il m'a fallu du temps pour que j'arrive à la décoller. Et vu que tu ne réponds pas, je pense que tu es surprise et à la fois gênée d'avoir eut un tel comportement. C'est tout à fait normal …

- … Je m'en fiche !

- Tu es bornée.

- Tu es chiant.

- Sympa ton collier … Celui qui te l'a offert a beaucoup de goût. Il doit être capable de te supporter quand tu es de mauvaise humeur aussi.

- Oh, le collier ! Fit-elle surprise. Tu es vraiment méchant de jouer avec ça. Dit-elle en lâchant malgré elle un petit sourire. Comment est-ce que tu as su que je voulais celui-ci ?

- J'ai juste pris le plus cher.

- Je vois … Merci beaucoup … C'est vraiment un cadeau énorme, je suis vraiment contente. C'est très gentil de ta part, il est sublime mais il était très cher. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez je pense.

- Il était cher ? Pff, arrête les grands discours. Pour te faire pardonner, je peux savoir pourquoi tu joues les grandes demoiselles larmoyantes ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel …

- Crache le morceau ou je te donne le prix exact de cette babiole que tu as au cou.

- Il y avait vraiment du vent, tu sais ?

- C'est un nombre à six chiffres.

- C'est vraiment mesquin d'essayer d'avoir des réponses comme ça, ce n'est pas important, mais vraiment, ça n'a aucune importance !

- Ça commence par un 7.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Autant ? Bon arrête ! C'est juste que c'est embarrassant ! C'est Bixlow qui a encore dit des bêtises, mais je viens de comprendre que ce n'était qu'une blague ! Et je n'ai pas envie de te resservir un monologue ennuyeux ! Et puis, même si ce n'était pas une blague, ce serait impossible ! J'ai essayé de te le demander mais je suis tombée sur un petit garçon et ce n'était pas toi bien entendu. Je … je sais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, mais je sais que ce serait une chose un peu trop … Brusque et inattendue. Mais ils ont tous l'air de penser que toi et moi … Mais non ! Parce que justement c'est toi et moi … Aaah, c'est trop compliqué ! Je sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte et peut-être que j'ai juste trop bu mais même si je t'ai- je t'apprécies beaucoup, beaucoup, je ne sais pas encore ce que ça donnerait. Tu comprends ? Mais tu le sais parce que on a été proche ensemble. Peut-être pas depuis l'enfance mais maintenant … C'est … Ca me fait bizarre, je ne sais pas ce que les autres en penseront ! Mais je ne pourrais rien dire de toute façon parce qu'il y a cette restriction … J'ai l'impression de juste me faire du mal en ce moment, tu vois ? D'accord, j'y ai déjà songé, peut-être une ou deux ou trois fois ! Mais c'est Lisanna qui n'arrêtait pas … De m'embêter … Et je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, parce que … Parce que c'est toi.

- …

- Je le savais, j'ai encore trop parlé. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Encore une fois. Tu devrais rentrer … Et moi, je vais rester un peu là, et après je rejoindrais Elfman et Lisanna. Et on rentrera. Et … Et on oubliera tout ça ! D'accord ? Oui … Bon alors je rentre ! Dit-elle en feignant d'être de nouveau pleine d'entrain. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il ne parlait même plus, il ne la regardait pas partir vers cette grande porte. Mais qu'est-ce que Mira a imaginé ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Alors qu'elle, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait ? C'était vraiment … La pire des idiotes.

Laxus ne regardait pas Mira se diriger lentement vers la grande porte. Il avait eut du mal à digérer ce qu'elle avait dit. Parce qu'elle avait parlé très vite, et après très lentement, elle était devenue toute rouge et elle avait du prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer ça. Pour lui avouer ce qu'il savait depuis le début. Il fit quelques pas et accéléra. C'était une cause perdue, elle avait raison.

Laxus la prit par les épaules et la retourna vers lui brusquement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Et maintenant, t'en penses quoi ? »


	10. Chapitre dix : Clichés

**In the Spotlight, there's only light **

Chapitre dix : **Clichés**

La mage blanche passa encore une fois sa main dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme en soupirant d'extase. Combien de fois avait-elle répété ce geste au cours des … Huit derniers jours ? On devait être aux environs des cinquante, soixante fois facilement. Oh, et puis, ça n'avait aucune importance ! La jeune femme avait apprit à passer outre ce genre de détails. Si au départ cela pouvait être amusant, le fait que ce soit devenu une - forte - addiction rendait la chose beaucoup moins drôle. Devenir à ce point dépendante d'une personne était inimaginable pour la mage qui avait toujours dû s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs seule ! A chaque fois qu'elle se disait qu'il fallait en finir, il revenait à la charge en la dissuadant de quitter ses bras musclés et protecteurs, son corps chaud qui l'attirait tout entière et son regard – quel regard effronté et révoltant ! - dans lequel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger, de se noyer. Auriez-vous seulement réussi à prononcer un mot devant son regard à la fois suppliant et amusé ? Bien sûr que non … Ce qui l'intriguait et l'agaçait aussi, c'était le fait qu'à cet instant précis, outrageusement collée au mur contre Laxus, derrière ce sombre rideau qui menaçait de tomber à n'importe quel moment, dix minutes avant de monter sur scène, Mira ne puisse s'empêcher de l'embrasser aussi fougueusement, comme si elle se perdait totalement en lui, en oubliant la notion du temps, de l'espace. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, c'était le vide, le néant dans sa tête, seuls les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait nous laissaient croire qu'elle avait encore un peu de raison. Mais la seule chose qui l'importait c'était le plaisir que lui procurait le baiser de cet être diaboliquement électrique qu'elle maudissait ! Zut à la fin ! Ça fait déjà huit jours, elle peut réussir à se contrôler maintenant, c'est une grande fille !

Au prix d'un grand effort – et aussi parce qu'elle était totalement essoufflée – Mirajane se décolla du blond qui la regarda un instant avec surprise. En voyant la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il comprit qu'encore une fois, ils allaient avoir la même discussion. Et qu'encore une fois, ils ne trouveraient aucune solution. Alors Mirajane s'éloignerait, gênée, Laxus s'appuierait contre le mur en soupirant et ils repenseront encore à cette nuit. Cette nuit où Laxus avait accéléré le processus de leur attirance mutuelle. Cette nuit où, pour la première fois, quelque chose de concret c'était passé entre eux. La nuit du 20ème anniversaire de Mira.

« - Tu vas me resservir le même discours, Mira ?

- Même si je le faisais, tu ne m'écouterais pas, Laxus !

- Mais je ne suis pas le seul en faute, et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- On sait tous les deux que c'était une mauvaise idée, non ?

- Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée. Et ça l'est toujours. »

-,-

**Début du flash-back**

_24/04/x792 _

_23 : 52_

_« - T'en penses quoi maintenant ? »_

_Maintenant ? Maintenant, dans l'immédiat ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ? Mira sentait encore les lèvres du blond sur les siennes mais pour l'instant, ce qu'elle en pensait, elle ne pouvait pas le décrire avec des mots. Pour l'instant, elle ne pensait rien. Nada. C'est fréquent ces temps-ci ! Pas une seule pensée, pas une seule réflexion et, pour ne rien arranger, ses sourcils étaient froncés, lui barrant le front et sa respiration était quasi non existante. Laxus l'avait prise de court, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait été aussi troublée par un simple … Un unique … Un ridicule baiser. Oh mon Dieu, il venait de l'embrasser !_

_« - Ooh ! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant brusquement, une main sur la bouche. Je, je pense, je pense que c'est … C'est génial, bien sûr mais tu ne devais pas te sentir obligé et... Et je m'y attendais pas, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais me prévenir mais j'aurais peut-être préféré être préparée, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se dit « Ouh ouh, Laxus Drayer m'a ...embrassé »._

_- Euh, oui. Et je pense que c'est une bonne chose parce que certaine personne sont victimes de crise de jalousie fréquentes ! Ajouta-t-il en riant._

_- Non ! Dit Mira en voyant rouge. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! C'était … de la frustration plutôt ! Parce que-_

_- Parce que tu aurais voulu être à sa place ? _

_- Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu avais décidé de me cacher des choses au départ. Mais … peut-être que si j'avais été à sa place, j'ai bien dit peut-être, je n'aurais pas été contre l'idée, murmura Mirajane en rougissant. »_

_Laxus ricana. Chaque geste, chaque mimique de Mira étaient devenus une sorte d'obsession chez lui. La voir sourire, rire, rougir, tous ces gestes du quotidien étaient plus importants pour lui que ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Et il devait avouer que, même avec ce mascara dégoulinant et cette bouille rougie par le froid, l'aînée des Strauss restait splendide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la trouvait aussi belle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme les autres, juste « bonne » ? Et pourquoi la voir ainsi rougir l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son désir de l'embrasser à nouveau ? _

_Mais pourquoi recommençait-il ? Pendant un bref instant, Mira ne réagit pas mais elle finit par répondre à son étreinte, comme si elle scellait son pacte avec le diable. C'était la pire idée qu'ils aient jamais eu mais le meilleur moyen de résister à ses tentations, c'est d'y céder non ?_

-,-

_25/04.x792_

_14:06_

_Le réveil avait été difficile. Après que Mira se soit échappée de ses bras en courant, Laxus était rentré dans la guilde et avait bu un verre au bar. Un verre … Bon d'accord, il s'était bien soûlé ! Mais comprenez-le, la réaction de la jeune femme était juste incompréhensible ! Après l'avoir serré fort contre elle – en lui broyant une ou deux côtes au passage – elle s'en était allé en le poussant violemment, le visage encore plus rouge que l'instant précédent. Et par conséquent, ceci explique cela. Il avait maintenant la gueule de bois, il était affalé sur son lit défait, les cheveux en bataille et l'haleine douteuse. Il ne se souvenait plus trop des événements de la veille, il se rappelait juste avoir vu une folle furie rouge sortir de la salle après avoir bousculé plusieurs tables sur son passage. Et après ça, plus rien. _

_17:34_

_En croisant Mira à la table des Rajin cet après-midi, le mage de foudre décida de la snober. Non mais oh ! Il allait s'installer au bar – très mauvaise idée – quand il croisa le regard de la jeune Strauss. Elle avait des cernes très remarquables et semblait dormir debout. Laxus la rattrapa alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher sur la queue de Happy. On peut dire qu'il l'a échappé belle ! Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise où elle s'adossa de tout son poids. Encore un peu et elle dormait dessus._

_« - Nuit difficile je suppose ? _

_- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Marmonna-t-elle les yeux demi-clos._

_- Oh, j'imagine très bien, je pense qu'on a tous vécu la même chose ! La fête était géniale._

_- Merci … Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatiguée. Quand je suis arrivée à la maison vers une heure, je commençais à somnoler dans l'entrée alors je suis montée. Mais, quelques heures après, Mira-nee est entrée dans ma chambre et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle a voulu me raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait. A ce moment là. A cette heure de la nuit. _

_- Elle t'a … Tout dit ? _

_- Tout je te dis ! De son départ à son arrivée … Je me suis endormie quand elle me parlait du moment où elle est sortie de la salle._

_- Ah … Tu as peut-être encore envie de dormir ?_

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … Mais Evergreen est à la maison avec Elfman, je l'ai vu rentrer avec lui … Je ne veux pas déranger tu vois ? _

_- Ha, vous êtes pas sœurs pour rien …_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? _

_- Rien. Je t'aurais bien proposé de finir ta nuit chez moi mais je me suis réveillé en plein désordre et je doute que tu puisses dormir l'esprit tranquille là-bas …_

_- Oh, t'inquiètes pas va ! Je pense squatter chez Natsu dès qu'il aura le dos tourné … C'est à dire maintenant. _

_- Bonne chance !_

_- Merci, il va m'en falloir ! »_

_Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de la conversation, c'est que Mira avait faillit dévoiler à sa sœur un secret qui pourrait lui apporter bien des ennuis. _

-,-

_26/04/x792_

_18:00_

_C'était bientôt l'heure des adieux, il le savait tous les deux. Dans le grand canapé jaune du salon de Laxus, Mirajane avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Ils étaient tous deux avachis, regardant avec ennui un programme télévisé. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? _

_Quelques heures plus tôt, Mirajane s'était rendu devant la porte de l'appartement de Laxus, l'air vraiment désolée et elle avait commencé à débiter des excuses sans queue ni tête à une vitesse folle. Et comme pour se faire pardonner, elle avait conclu sa phrase en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur celle du blond avant de lui faire un grand sourire incertain. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait la rembarrer après tout. Finalement, il la laissa entrer, amusé par son attitude et parce qu'au fond, il pardonnait tout à Mira. Il l'avait comprit au moment où elle s'était échappé. _

_Les premières minutes furent assez embarrassantes, ils ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Ils ne savaient pas qui ferait le premier pas et le silence qui s'installait était un de ces lourd silence qui rende l'atmosphère plombante. _

_« - Je crois qu'il faut … Qu'on parle ? _

_- J'm'en doute, ouais._

_- Tu m'en veux encore ? _

_- Aah, Soupira Laxus. Non, je t'en veux plus. _

_- Ça me soulage. Vraiment. Je sais ce que Lisanna t'a dit mais … Je ne lui ai rien raconté. Je lui ai dit que j'étais sortie prendre l'air._

_- Elle dormait à ce moment-là …_

_- Je sais mais je pense que tu aurais voulu savoir ce que j'avais pu inventer. Parce que tu sais que j'ai encore ma carrière devant moi. _

_- Je sais, oui … _

_- Donc... On est d'accord sur le même point ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? _

_- Ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. »_

_Elle avait baissé les yeux et il avait cédé. Céder à toutes ses pulsions contenues depuis qu'il était attiré par Elle. Céder à toute la force de se retenir de la blesser. Tout ça avait cédé. Et Laxus s'était jeté sur ses lèvres avec une sorte de désespoir incontrôlé dans les prunelles de ses yeux émeraudes. Après un hoquet de surprise, la blanche prolongea le moment qu'elle avait interrompu bêtement le soir dernier. Elle avait eu peur d'être observée, dans sa tête, elle avait eu la vague impression d'être épiée par quelqu'un, sans qu'elle sache de qui il s'agisse. Mais dans l'appartement de Laxus, il n'y avait personne pour les importuner. Oh, si son manager était au courant, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure ! Elle songea à toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites, à tous les engagements qu'elle c'était promis à elle-même de tenir : c'était vraiment une mauvaise fille. Si elle pouvait, elle aimerait retourner dans le temps et ne rien dire à Laxus ! Ou bien, revenir un peu en avant et ne jamais accepter la restriction … Qui plus est, elle passait maintenant pour une petite idiote ... On l'avait prévenu, elle pensait être au-dessus de tout cela et bien visiblement non ! Se laisser avoir de cette façon comme … Comme une débutante ! Mais c'était la démone, mince ! Elle était capable de le rembarrer ! Mais si on réfléchit un instant, c'était elle qui venait de le trouver … Oh lala, c'était impératif, personne ne devait être au courant de cette relation. Jamais. _

_Alors que la tension commençait à monter, la main de Laxus remontant doucement le long de la cuisse de Mira, d'énormes bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le seuil de la porte. Eh merde ! Les deux mages s'écartèrent brusquement et se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de sursauter et se lever. A tous les coups c'était le Rajin et les Strauss et s'ils apprenaient ce qui venait de se passer … « On serait mal. Très mal ! » pensèrent-ils en même temps. En bondissant sur le sol, Mira chercha rapidement un endroit où se cacher. Mais elle n'était jamais venue ici ! Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir de toute façon, elle ouvrit la porte en face d'elle et s'y engouffra. Les toilettes. Chouette endroit. _

_Comme il s'y attendait, Laxus ouvrit la porte sur … Fried et Bixlow. Seulement Fried et Bixlow. Ça venait d'eux les gros bruits ?! Ils ne savaient pas marcher normalement, quelle bande de nuls ! Il les fit entrer en soupirant … La soirée avait du être longue pour eux aussi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour débarquer à l'improviste. Ah non, la soirée c'était il y a deux jours … Donc ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être là._

_« - Ever … Ever et Elfman, bégaya Fried en rougissant._

_- T'imagines pas ce qu'ils viennent de lancer … Ils sortent ensemble ! _

_- Quoi ?! _

_- C'est Lisanna qui nous l'a dit ! Après être passée chez Natsu, elle est rentrée chez elle pour se changer et devine qui elle a trouvé ? _

_- Ever … Ever et Elfman …_

_- Qui roucoulaient dans le salon selon elle ! Genre bisous bisous et tout le toutim !_

_- Et là … Ever et Elfman …_

_- Ils reviennent à la guilde, propres comme des sous neufs, et ils annoncent comme ça : l'ère de l'amour est né ! _

_- Ils ont rien trouvé de mieux à dire ? _

_- J'ai pensé la même chose. Mais maintenant, j'arrive plus à la charrier, elle a l'air si fière … Elle a même refusé de venir pour « partager l'équilibre sain d'un couple ». C'est trop fort._

_- Mais Ever … Ever et Elfman …_

_- Oh, décroche Fried, tu le sentais pas venir tu vas me dire ? _

_- Non …_

_- C'est comme Laxus et Mira, c'est évident pour tout le monde, sauf eux ! Haha ! _

_- Ta gueule Bixlow ! Pour Elfman et Evergreen, c'est parce qu'ils sont idiots qu'ils ont mis du temps. _

_- Et pour Mira et toi ? _

_- C'est pas comme si il y avait un Mira et Laxus …_

_- Bixlow, tu m'inquiètes. J'ai l'impression que Lisanna déteint sur toi. Ta curiosité féminine m'agace, cassez-vous. _

_- Toujours aussi aimable, on te reconnaît bien là ! _

_- Tu vois, il n'y a pas de Mira et Laxus …_

_- Ouais ouais, allez dégagez ! Ever et Elfman ont besoin de parler de leurs problèmes de couple et ils ont besoin de leur psy Bixlow pour ça ! _

_- C'est sûr ! Mais avant ça, faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Fried, tu peux partir devant ! _

_- Non, pas les toilettes !_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Ahem … Elles sont bouchées, c'est dégueulasse …_

_- Mais tu fais comment pour pisser ? »_

_Instant de panique. Que répondre à une question aussi con ? Dans la précipitation, le blond désigna le pot de fleur du menton. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas dire … Bixlow le regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de dégoût et d'amusement. Mais au moins, il avait comprit qu'il devait dégager. C'est bien, avec le temps, il avait finit par le connaître ! Quand il avait vu Mira se diriger vers cette pièce, il avait étouffé un rire : elle avait vraiment bien choisit sa planque ! Ses deux amis partis, il vint ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Enfin, presque vu que Mira venait littéralement de défoncer la porte, des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh non, c'est parti ! _

_Et voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent sur ce canapé, avachis l'un sur l'autre. Mira avait commencé à parler : au début elle était ravie, puis elle s'est montrée inquiète, après superstitieuse et même carrément vulgaire ! Puis le mage de foudre avait allumé le lacrima pour la calmer et il l'avait persuadé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. C'est un chic type, avouez le ! Bon, en vérité, ça l'arrangeait de ne plus l'entendre parler de cette « mauvaise idée » ..._

-,-

_Les jours suivants_

_Mira était repartie. Ils avaient convenu, d'un accord commun, que rien de ce qu'il ne s'était passé – ou de ce qu'il se passerait – ne devait être raconté à quelqu'un. Sous AUCUN prétexte. D'ailleurs, Mirajane avait du mal à les définir comme un couple. L'expression « amis avec bonus » faisait trop catin à son goût. Peut-être que duo serait plus approprié ? Ils n'étaient pas au stade des « je t'aime » mais ils avaient rapidement passé la case « je te tiens par la main » … Aah, c'est si compliqué ! Et maintenant, elle est obligée de repartir avant même qu'elle ait pu mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. En plus de ça, même si elle ne le dirait pas à haute voix, Laxus allait lui manquer. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, à son odeur, à ses cheveux et surtout à ses yeux verts qui la hantaient quand elle fermaient les yeux. Comme ça, c'est net : pour ne pas se déconcentrer, ne pas fermer les yeux. Aaah, mais repenser à la sensation de ses lèvres qui prenaient les siennes … Raaah, mais il faut se focaliser sur ce concert ! C'est la fin des vacances, il lui reste donc cinq jours pour mettre au point les derniers détails. _

_Voilà, les détails. Oh mon Dieu, elle n'avait pas le cœur à chanter Better without you. Quand visiblement, elle aurait été cent fois mieux avec lui. Laxus : à consommer avec modération._

-,-

_Deux jours qu'elle était partie et le blond s'ennuyait déjà fermement dans son appartement. Le Rajin ne passait plus, trop obnubilé par ce nouveau couple inattendu et il n'avait pas envie de passer à la guilde. Dès fois, Lisanna l'appelait pour le tenir au courant des nouvelles. Elle était sympa cette gosse, une chouette belle-sœur ! Non, il ne pouvait pas encore dire ça en vérité. Entre Mira et lui, ça restait plutôt physique … Pour l'instant. Ce qu'il ressentait surtout à ce moment là, c'était un manque. Un manque de Mira. Parce que je peux vous dire qu'après avoir eut Mira dans ses bras un petit moment, on devient vite accro ! _

_Cinq jours. Ça fait cinq jours que la blanche ne l'avait pas vu. Aux yeux de tous, elle avait l'air stressée, pressée. Mais enfin, ça fait cinq jours ! Il aurait pu l'appeler ou lui envoyer une lettre au moins ! Oh non, on dirait une de ses gamines qui attendent un message de leur petit ami pendant des heures …_ _Preuve indéniable qu'elle avait régressée. _

_Mais bon sang, elle devait se concentrer sur ses chansons ! Elle s'était faite remonter les bretelles trois fois au cours des cinq derniers jours, soit parce qu'elle était dans la lune, soit parce chantait faux. Oui, vous avez bien lu, elle chantait faux. Sa voix partait dans des aiguës qui, en temps normal pouvaient être très jolis, mais qui en ce moment étaient incontrôlés et instables. La loose … _

_Dans une heure, son deuxième concert allait commencer. Bien. Chanter juste. Avoir la pêche. Sourire. Penser à son public. Le public. Ceux à qui elle doit tout. Ceux qui lui ont tout donné. Ils sont sa Priorité avec un grand P. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. _

_Mirajane Stauss, plus connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de scène de Mira, est devenue une chanteuse connue dans tout le royaume de Fiore. Tout le royaume. _

_Alors qu'elle ressassait une dernière fois les mêmes instructions dans sa tête, quelqu'un la tira derrière un rideau noir. Et ce fut le vide._

**Fin du Flash-back**

-,-

« - Mais ça n'a pas l'air de nous déranger …

- Vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, je dirais pas le contraire !

- RIDEAU DANS 5 MINUTES

- Il faut que j'y aille …

- Je sais.

- Tu … Prévois de rester pour l'after ?

- Faut voir, je suis un homme très occupé moi !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Bon, je te vois tout à l'heure alors ?

- Je t'attendrais dans ta loge.

- Fais attention à mon manager, c'est un vrai chien de chasse quand il le veut !

- Je saurais me faire discret.

- J'y vais !

- Bonne chance Mira ! Tu vas déchirer ! »

Mirajane se dépêcha de rejoindre son point de départ. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle rougissait encore. Toujours pas habituée au « Mira » … Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ça l'avait mise de bonne humeur tout ça ! Étrangement, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle. Parce que la blanche savait qu'il y en aurait toujours un pour l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, peut-être ? Si lui l'aimait pour ça, elle savait que ceux qui était devant elle quand le rideau se leva y arriveraient aussi.

-,-

Vous avez pensé que ça se finirait comme ça ? Oh, s'il vous plaît, vous oubliez les personnages les plus importants ! Il y a ici une personne qui jubile de bonheur. On dit que la célébrité à ses avantages – la richesse, les fans, les privilèges – mais aussi ses inconvénients. Et il s'avère que les inconvénients de ces célébrités font souvent le bonheur de certains. Je pense que ça, Jenny l'a bien comprit. Elle aussi était de bonne humeur, tiens ! Une vraie bouffée d'air frais ce concert. Elle se surprit même à fredonner le refrain qu'entamait la belle. Oh, ça ne l'importunait plus, mais ça lui passait au dessus de la tête ! Il y a d'heureux -faux- hasards dans la vie !

Son cliché à la main, Jenny s'en allait en chantant à tue tête Better without you.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Alliance irréprochable

**In the Spotlight, there's only light**

Chapitre onze : **Alliance irréprochable**

Sting, ce beau jeune homme blond, dragueur invétéré au caractère bien trempé, buvait ce matin son troisième verre de lait à la fraise. En temps normal, il n'en aurait bu qu'un mais ces temps-ci, comme tout va mal dans sa vie, il se laissait aller et s'octroyait des petits plaisirs. Il s'était levé à dix heures du matin, chose encore anormale étant donné qu'en temps normal, il devait s'entraîner avec Lector à l'aube. Mais nous n'étions pas en temps normal. Son troisième verre de lait finit, il eut une vague envie de le rendre, sûrement parce qu'il n'est pas encore habitué … Après quoi, il se leva et passa brièvement devant le miroir pour apercevoir une carpette blonde sur sa tête. Le vision idéale pour s'affaler sur le canapé qui avait maintenant la marque de son derrière, tant le blond passait son temps à cet endroit précis. En poussant un long soupir, il décida de s'occuper de manière constructive. Sur le lacrima télévisé, on parlait ENCORE du super concert de Mirajane. Abominable. Rien que son nom lui donnait mal au crane. Et au cœur.

La voir pétiller de bonheur et de malice devant lui lui donna la nausée alors il éteignit l'écran. En soupirant encore une fois. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, de paranormal chez cette fille ! N'était-elle pas censé être dingue de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas être SA plus grande admiratrice ? Si, normalement ! Mais alors pourquoi, punaise ? Pourquoi diable chassait-elle deux lièvres à la fois ? Pour le rendre jaloux ? Bah pour être jaloux, il était jaloux !

Cloîtré dans son appartement depuis on ne sait combien de temps, Sting refoulait sa mauvaise humeur sur tout ce qui passait devant lui. Absolument tout. Même Rogue en avait pâtit. Et l'immonde chat de gouttière qui ne cessait de miauler sur son balcon, n'en parlons même pas ! Sauf que pour l'instant, il n'y avait ni Rogue pour le calmer, ni le chat pour le regarder d'un air désolé. C'est pourquoi il donna un coup de poing rageur au coussin qu'il avait dans les mains avant de se relever, bien décidé à se ressaisir !

-,-

Ah, les petits plaisirs de la vie ! Jenny prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps à profiter de tout ce qui l'entourait maintenant ! Grâce à l'aide de Traevis, elle était retournée, tout pimpante, en ville et s'était louée un appartement splendide à Omnibus. Juste à côté du théâtre. Et vous savez quoi ? La blonde avait même salué tous ces gentils voisins et était allée jusqu'à leur offrir des crêpes faites maison. Avec le sourire, je vous prie !

Oui, c'est sûr, la joie de vivre l'envahissait à présent ! C'est vrai ça, ce qu'elle venait de faire la semaine dernière, c'était comme assurer son futur ! Rien que d'y penser, elle jubilait. Brave petite Mira, tomber amoureuse du Bad Boy, c'est un classique ! Mais il faut dire que Jenny t'y as poussé n'est-ce pas ? La méchante, elle savait que tu aurais l'impression qu'elle embrassait Laxus à ce moment précis grâce à la musique qu'envoyait Traevis, qui se trouvait juste derrière dans le même angle que toi, et qui avait reçut pour ordre de lancer la fumée quand le subterfuge serait en place ! Haha, mais tu es niaise Mira ! Et là, dans les bras de ton beau blond, tu ne te doutes même pas que tu arrives à la fin de ton règne ! Pauvre enfant …

-,-

**Début du Flash back**

24/03/x796

23:22

QUOI ?! Pourquoi s'enfuyait-elle ? Est-ce que Sting serait allé trop vite en lui disant qu'elle devrait songer à se trouver un petit copain ? Mais d'abord, il ne parlait pas de lui ! Non non non, Sting N'EST PAS amoureux de Mirajane. Mais combien de fois il faut vous le répéter bon sang ? C'est ELLE qui est dingue de lui. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est pouvoir s'amuser avec elle, non ? Alors, on s'en fout de qui aime qui … Quoique non, on s'en fout pas, c'est Mira qui aime Sting, pas le contraire ! Lui, il … Apprécie la présence de la blanche, et il doit bien avouer que, même en prenant de l'âge, aucune ride ne vient faire surface. D'accord, d'accord, elle n'a que 20 ans …

Pendant qu'il cogitait à tout cela, Sting ne remarqua pas qu'il était le seul à être debout au milieu de la piste sans rien faire. Autour de lui, des couples dansaient, virevoltaient, comme emportés par l'excitation et la passion qui régnaient dans l'air. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste. Mais elle était partie. Sur l'instant, il s'était senti vide et surtout, il avait eu froid. Quand il s'était approché d'elle tout à l'heure, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui jouer des tours, c'était vraiment très dérangeant ! C'était peut-être une maladie ? Ça lui rappelait un peu le mal des transports, sauf que cette fois-ci il était bien sur terre et qu'au lieu d'avoir la nausée, il bouillonnait. C'était à croire que cette fille était un radiateur ambulant ! Vraiment, en sa présence, il se sentait à la fois bien et mal. Sa proximité lui donnait chaud, comme devant une cheminée, mais une cheminée au feu de bois trop, vraiment trop intense.

Puis soudain, elle s'était écartée, elle avait l'air frustrée, fâchée, vexée ou un mélange des trois peut-être. En s'éloignant, elle avait éloigné sa chaleur et maintenant, il vivait une sorte de choc thermique époustouflant.

NON ! Non, pas un choc thermique non ! Non disons qu'elle avait pas à agir comme elle le faisait ! C'était une suggestion l'idée du petit ami ! Et il n'avait pas voulu être sur la liste d'abord ! Alors, peut-on savoir pourquoi Mademoiselle a prit la poudre d'escampette ?! Les femmes ! Toutes les mêmes ! Et puis, sur le coup, elle n'a eut aucun respect pour le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux Sting Eucliffe ! Primo, elle aurait du s'excuser platement ! Secundo … Bon déjà elle n'avait pas à partir ! Des filles tueraient pour être à sa place et cette petite effrontée préfère interrompre un slow pour … Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Remonté à bloc, il tenta de la poursuivre du mieux qu'il pu, esquivant avec adresse les danseurs les plus accrobatiques et évitant brillamment les cuisses de poulet qui volaient à travers la pièce. La classe. Encore une cuisse ! Celle-là venait de Nastu qui avait manqué Gray. Sting la rattrapa avec fierté, des étoiles dans les yeux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se faire écraser par un couple de cinglés. On aurait dit le frère de Mira … Qui était en train de faire tournoyer une brune à lunettes dans les airs. Avant de se transformer en pierre. Vraiment cinglés. Cette fois-ci, il fit tomber une assiette par terre. Oh merde, aucune envie de ramasser … Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par terre et vit quelque chose qui semblait être un fraisier. D'un air blasé, il regarda à qui il était …

Et tomba nez à nez avec un monstre bourré. Une espèce de folle furie aux cheveux rouges qui émanait une aura très noire et le fixait avec de la haine et de la rage dans les yeux. Tiens, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'Erza Scarlett-

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il se prenait un magnifique coup de pied qui l'envoya dans les airs. Ah, comme les oiseaux, c'est beau la liberté … Il vint finalement s'écraser brutalement sur le sol, les quatre fers à l'air. Quelle femme violente ! Mais d'un côté, Sting n'avait pas trop envie de contrarier celle qui avait battu les 100 monstres du Pandémonium et Minerva … Allez savoir pourquoi !

Après ses exploits, il parvint finalement à sortir. L'air frais était revigorant. Premièrement, il jeta un œil sur la grande horloge de Magnolia. Il était bientôt minuit, dans 8 minutes environ. Alors qu'il baissait le regard, il tomba sur une image qui lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Qu'est-ce que foutait Laxus à embrasser Mira ?

**Fin du Flash back.**

-,-

En repensant à ce grand moment d'humiliation, Sting grogna. Encore. Ça devenait une habitude ces temps-ci. Ça et ses excès de colère, ses tendances à gueuler au lieu de parler ou encore de jeter des pierres sur ce pauvre chat de gouttière. Faut dire que cette petite Mira qui l'avait mené en bateau avait eu du culot de le … De l'abandonner comme ça ! Au milieu d'une valse, sur un coup de tête ! Il connaissait pas tous les détails de la soirée mais qu'est-ce que ça le soûlait ! De plus, il avait tenté de son mieux d'éviter les regards des plus curieux quand l'invitée principale s'était enfuit … On aurait dit … Cendrillon qui allait perdre sa transformation. Dans son état, Sting ne pouvait que lui souhaiter de louper le prince charmant et de finir esclave au bras de son tyran de sœur, à la charge de son gosse de frère ! Ça lui apprendra à Mademoiselle-Yeux-Couleur-Vieux-Jean-Délavé ! Oui, il avait finalement réussit à analyser leur couleur lors de leur slow rapproché …

Nouvelle occupation ludique : les loisirs créatifs. Un nouveau remède à l'ennui, au désespoir et à la rage. Alors que le beau blond râleur réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de torturer une poupée vaudou de Mirajane – aiguilles, marteau ou carrément magie ? Ah, il n'avait pas de cheveux d'elle … - on frappa à la porte. Combien de fois devrait-il dire à Rogue d'emmener ses clés avec lui avant de partir ?! A moins que ce soit Lector ou Frog d'ailleurs, qui avait prit la résolution de passer par la porte au lieu de la fenêtre ? C'est une idée ridicule, c'est beaucoup moins rapide ! Enfin bref, ces spéculations n'empêchèrent pas le fait qu'il ait du se déplacer en traînant des pieds et en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Jenny était tout sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sting aussi dépité qu'elle le jour où … Le jour de sa rupture ? Ou peut-être le jour où on l'a écarté du devant de la scène à coup de balais ? Enfin, choisissez le jour qu'il vous plaira, sachez juste qu'elle se porte très bien à présent ! Reprenons. C'est donc avec une gaieté de vivre sortant par tous les pores que la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement qui sentait la transpiration, sans attendre d'y être invitée. Elle dépassa Sting qui la suivait d'un air mécontent, il semblait prêt à en découdre avec elle ! Seulement, il ignorait qu'elle avait apprit au cours de ces derniers mois à forger son esprit, de sorte qu'une petite querelle ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Au contraire, elle avait de la répartie maintenant !

« - Vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! L'attaqua le blond qui, décidément, n'était pas d'humeur à faire ami-ami avec Jenny.

- Mais j'y compte bien, choupet ! C'est charmant ici, j'aime la façon dont tu ranges tes vêtements sur le sol …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je crois pas t'avoir envoyé d'invitation à ma séance vaudou ! Va-t-en !

- Une séance vaudou ? Contre un démon comme Mira ? Laisse tomber, c'est perdu d'avance, choupet.

- Arrête de m'appeler « choupet » ! C'est ridicule, et d'abord je suis un dur moi ! Lança-t-il avec orgueil en ignorant le ricanement léger de la blonde. Et, et, et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en sais de si c'est sur Mira ou pas hein ?! T'en sais rien alors, je te le répéterais pas cent fois, tire toi !

- Aah, les hommes tous les mêmes ! Soupira-t-elle en prenant ses aises sur le canapé. C'est si simple de lire en toi Sting, tu devrais assurer tes arrières, tu pourrais te faire du mal … Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que, non, ta tendre et précieuse Mirajane n'en pinçait pas pour toi ! Ça doit faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle ironiquement, un sourire mauvais sur son visage assombrit.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Et moi je suis sûre que si ! Je t'ai vu les observer par la porte d'entrée cette nuit là. Je t'ai aussi vu te mêler à la foule et d'isoler. Alors ne me prends pas pour une cruche !

- Même si je les ai vus, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ça me concerne ! Dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton, qui jusque là était calme. Parce que figure toi que t'es pas le seul à en souffrir ! Y'en a d'autre autour de toi qui subissent les effets post-Mira et j'ai eu l'audace de penser que tu serais assez intelligent pour t'en rendre compte !

- Mais Jenny, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots « casse toi » ? C'est pas compliqué, moi je te demande de partir parce que je comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes et ça me soûle ! Et au passage, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire alors si tu pouvais, dégager tes pieds du divan, te lever et passer la porte d'entrée, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

- Mirajane est amoureuse de Laxus.

- M'en fiche.

- Elle ne t'aime pas. Du moins, pas comme tu l'espérais.

- M'en fiche.

- Elle t'a pourrit ce qu'il te reste de vie.

- M'en fiche.

- Et elle a gâché la mienne.

- M'en fiche.

- Tu t'en fiches pas, t'as juste peur parce que c'est la première fois pour toi.

- Non, je m'en fiche.

- C'est la première fois que tu tombes amou-

- LA FERME !

- D'accord. S'éxécuta-t-elle avec un sourire triste sur le visage, presque compatissant avant de reprendre après un temps. Sting, je suis pas là pour te juger. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Tu m'aides pas, tu me soûles ! Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant bruyamment sur une chaise.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de soulager tes souffrances, ça peut peut-être t'intéresser ? »

Sting détourna encore le regard de cette sale peste qui squattait librement chez lui. Rien à faire de ses plans ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être de toute façon ? Le meilleur moyen d'avoir les cheveux doux ? Non merci !

Malgré l'air grognon qu'il affichait, Jenny sentait que la conversation l'avait gêné et regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de se passer. A vrai dire, elle était venue ici dans le but de l'utiliser mais le voir capituler – à sa manière – si rapidement lui rappela à quel point il était douloureux de perdre quelqu'un de précieux. Les souvenirs de son passage forcé chez ses parents vinrent aussi raviver sa mémoire. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait la garantie de pouvoir se venger, Jenny savait qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner au moindre petit obstacle.

-,-

**Début du Flash back**

24/03/x796

23:22

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Jenny qui, bouleversée, avait perdu ce qui lui restait de raison. Quoi ?! Elle avait perdu Hibiki ? Et alors ! C'était rien … Rien qu'un … Qu'un mec parmi tant d'autre ! Elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui, n'importe qui de bien mieux, de plus courageux, quelqu'un qui serait prêt à rester à ses côtés pour la supporter dans les moments les plus difficiles ! Merde alors ! Elle pensait qu'elle était devenue forte ! Elle pensait qu'en restant avec Traevis, en se coupant du monde, elle irait mieux ! Mais le seul regard désapprobateur, lucide de son ancien compagnon lui fit comprendre que cela n'avait servit à rien.

Elle ne voulait pas être à la merci des autres. Jenny n'avait aucune envie de dépendre de quelqu'un, et sûrement pas d'un homme ! C'est elle qui se dicte sa loi, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle devienne une femme soumise ! C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite ! Devenir comme sa mère qui vivait dans l'ombre de son père en tant que « Madame Rearlight » n'était pas sa vision d'un avenir idéal !

Mais bon sang pourquoi était-elle si frustrée en se moment ? Pourquoi Hibiki ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe si éperdument amoureuse ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un autre en ce moment ? Elle retint du mieux qu'elle put les larmes de rage, de peur, de tristesse, de regrets, d'abandon, de folie aussi peut-être qui lui montèrent progressivement aux yeux. Soudain, une voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« - Tu peux aller le rejoindre, avait dit Laxus d'une voix calme et posée.

- Quoi ? Demanda Jenny qui était encore troublée.

- Les gens vont finir par croire que je te fais mal. Tu peux choisir d'aller le retrouver. Ou de rester ici.

- Ah ! Ria-t-elle avec un sarcasme évident. C'est vrai, ça a l'air si simple comme ça … Vous êtes tous tout beaux tout gentils, tout irait mieux sur Terre si on était comme vous. Je suis sincère. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Va donc rejoindre ta princesse, elle vient d'échapper au dragon ! Fit-elle en lâchant le mage de foudre.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, juste après avoir demander quelque chose à Ever. Lança-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner. Jenny ! L'interpella-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant. Quoique tu fasses, n'aies pas de regrets. »

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. « N'aies pas de regrets ». Pile au moment où elle commençait à ressentir toute la culpabilité qu'une personne pouvait contenir. Ce n'était pas … Directement de la faute de Mira, dans le sens où elle n'avait jamais planifier cela elle-même mais … Mais punaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait foutu comme bordel ! C'était parti d'un petite broutille de rien du tout, mais ça avait chamboulé toute la confiance, toute la sérénité qui régnaient entre eux ! Et il avait suffit d'un racontar – qui s'avérait être juste – pour que, tous les instants les plus importants, toutes les promesses dites, tous les projets d'avenir partent en fumée. Ils ne laissaient derrière eux qu'une trace infime mais blessante de cendre dans le cœur d'une jeune femme déjà assez tourmentée.

Elle était restée longtemps dans cet état second, ne sachant où se mettre. Chaque chose qu'elle touchait la brûlait et bientôt, elle se sentit suffoquer dans cette robe trop moulante. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, elle courra vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible, ne rencontrant sur son passage, qu'un vide dans lequel elle s'engouffrait.

-,-

01/04/x796

20:45

Appuyée derrière le mur où Mira faisait ses petites cochonneries, Jenny souriait d'un air satisfait. En l'espace de huit jours, elle s'était … Transformée ? C'est sûrement le mot juste ! L'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux avait disparut, laissant place à une lueur plus violente et virulente, celle d'une femme plus forte. Pour cela, elle avait du sacrifier les sentiments qu'elle chérissaient tant et repartir de zéro. C'était comme essayer de se « trouver ». Ça faisait peur, c'était nouveau mais il fallait le faire. Quand on part et qu'on laisse tout derrière soi, il ne faut en aucun cas regarder derrière. Sinon, on tombe.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait discrètement sortit son appareil photo et, impunément, avait décidé de se venger ou plutôt, de retourner les coups. Fièrement, elle était entré dans le bureau du directeur qui fixait avec intensité le poster de sa petite protégée. Rapidement, elle avait expliqué la situation, imposé ses conditions et prit ses dispositions. Tout avait été convenu : pour que Jenny donne le cliché au directeur et ne le divulgue pas au public, celui-ci devait annuler le prochain album de Mira et annoncer les débuts de Jenny à la place. Sa promotion serait tout aussi active que celle de la blanche et les morceaux seront composés par un producteur différent mais tout aussi qualifié. Pas question de laisser une chance de plus à l'adversaire ! Pour le coup, Jenny en demandait beaucoup et visait très haut, si bien que le directeur dû refuser. Faire de l'ombre et de la concurrence à un de ses meilleurs « produits » c'était tout bonnement de la folie ! Si cela ne marchait pas, avec une promotion aussi active que celle de Mira, ce serait beaucoup d'argent gaspillé ! Mais si cela fonctionnait, les deux artistes seraient constamment rivales dans les charts et ceci créerait des différents au sein de l'entreprise.

C'est à ce moment là que Jenny sortit sa dernière carte maîtresse. Sting, un bon ami à elle à qui elle rendait visite le lendemain, pouvait avouer publiquement être sortie avec la mage blanche en ce moment-même. C'était quelque chose qui attirerait toute la presse people et un article du genre ruinerait la carrière musicale de Mirajane à jamais. Contraint, le directeur accepta et le cliché partit en fumée dès que la blonde sortit du bureau.

Chez elle, Jenny mit toutes les copies qu'elle avait faites dans une grande enveloppe qu'elle devait jeter lorsqu'elle rendrait visite à son bon ami Sting demain. Elle les posa sur la table et alla se coucher dans sa chambre, tombant comme une souche. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Traevis ronflait tellement fort qu'il faisait trembler le lit de la demoiselle.

**Fin du Flash back**

-,-

Le jeune homme soupira, agacé. Elle avait réussit à piquer sa curiosité à vif et ça l'embêtait ! C'était encore des histoires de gonzesses, il devrait pas être intéressé par ces commérages ou ces mauvais plans ! Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que c'était une méthode pour avoir plus de succès auprès des filles ? Non, impossible ! Vu sa tête, c'était une mauvaise chose, encore quelque chose de nul qui le ferait trop chier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui demander ce que c'était ...

« - Tu veux savoir, avoue ? Demanda-t-elle, espiègle, voyant le blond trembloter pour se retenir de lui poser la question.

- Non … Mais comme tu insistes, je te permets de me le dire avant que je te jette à la porte !

- Haha ! Ria-t-elle. Très bien, j'ai besoin que tu deviennes le faux-petit-ami de Mira.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je me fichais de Mira !

- Oui, j'ai compris ! Mais j'ai seulement besoin que tu prétendes être son petit copain maintenant.

- Euuuh … Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de me faire ma place mais j'ai besoin d'être sure que ça marche. Techniquement, tout devrait bien se passer mais je préfère m'en assurer moi-même. Et c'est pour ça que tu entres dans le jeu !

- Le jeu ?

- Oui, s'ils refusent à la dernière minute, tu dis que tu es Monsieur Mira et là, tu crées un cataclysme people !

- C'est du chantage en gros ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux !

- Et j'y gagne quoi moi ?

- Tu y gagnes l'attention de Mira. Premièrement, elle sera fâchée parce que tu auras interrompu sa romance avec l'autre électrifié ! Mais si tu la joues finement, tu peux devenir son confident ou je ne sais quoi … C'est une approche furtive en somme !

- Ouais ou une invention minute. Répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé face à l'idée de Jenny.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tout est en train de se concrétiser. Mais si tu as besoin de moi … Tu sais où me trouver ! Dit-elle en se levant du canapé. »

Il la regarda se lever et lui indiqua la sortie du menton. Elle devait la connaître, mais bon ! Raah, elle lui avait fait perdre 30 bonnes minutes ! Qu'il aurait pu passer à choisir entre aiguilles, marteau ou magie ! Il préférait blesser Mira par théorie, il ne pensait pas avoir le courage de l'affronter de face encore une fois. Et surtout, il ne pensait pas être capable de lever le moindre petit doigt sur elle. Jenny était partit, la porte avait claqué. Alors seulement, il posa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

-,-

Très reposée, Jenny marchait dans la rue. Son entrevue avec le dragon slayer de la lumière ne s'était pas aussi mal passée que ce qu'elle imaginait. Pourtant, il était probable qu'il ait refusé son offre. Elle avait été amoureuse avant lui, aucune chance pour qu'il ait envie de faire du mal à Mirajane en ce moment. Plus tard peut-être, quand il aura tourné la page … Mais dans l'immédiat, Jenny savait qu'il était encore blessé. Mira aurait du se rendre compte aussi de ses sentiments ! C'était pourtant évident, surtout pour une entremetteuse comme elle ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? Avait-elle l'esprit obnubilé par Laxus ? Elle devait quand même savoir reconnaître un coup de foudre, non ? Mais ... Était-ce à Jenny de décider de tout cela ! Non ! Elle n'avait pas à jouer les fleurs bleues pour Mademoiselle !

La jeune femme était en ce moment sur le chemin de l'agence. Il était prévu que ses débuts se fassent très rapidement, du jour au lendemain, sans publicité. Ancien mannequin, elle devait avoir une certaine notoriété auprès des jeunes, ce qui devait assurer son succès. Et aujourd'hui, elle enregistrait son premier single, l'esprit embrumé par l'excitation, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. On l'avait brièvement salué avant de lui demander de faire des vocalises. Elle avait déjà vu des actrices le faire à la télé et les avait imité, ce qui avait l'air de plaire au producteur. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna rapidement, on l'enregistra plusieurs fois avant de trouver la version finale. Il s'avérait que, sans avoir un timbre de voix particulier, Jenny chantait plutôt juste, c'est pourquoi la bande son fut immédiatement mise sur le site de l'agence. Il n'y avait aucun nom, aucun image, les auditeurs jugeraient en fonction de la voix.

Plutôt satisfaite d'elle, c'est plus tard dans la soirée que Jenny passa dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait tenu sa promesse, elle n'en revenait pas ! Cependant, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps entre la bande son et le clip, il y avait tellement de préparatifs ! C'était si soudain qu'elle était sûre que Mira n'était même pas au courant !

« - Entre Jenny !

- Bonsoir monsieur, Salua-t-elle respectueusement.

- Es-tu satisfaite ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

- Je sais. C'est en effet … Très précipité mais je sens que, quoiqu'il arrive je n'aurais pas de regrets ! Dit la jeune femme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je l'espère pour toi … Comme convenu, tu ne parleras de ce que tu as vu à personne. Somme-nous clairs ?

- Bien entendu. Et vous assurerez ma carrière aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais, c'est cela ? Rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant le dessus.

- Qu- Bien entendu. Je demanderais à ton manager de te communiquer ton emploi du temps ce soir. Nous verrons demain si tu valais vraiment le coup …

- Ce serait un honneur … Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi. A demain, je suppose ?

- Si tout va bien, oui. A demain Jenny ! »

-,-

L'idée de faire un cake aux champignons-lardons était mauvaise ! La préparation infâme de Traevis gisait dans le fond de poubelle, avec le moule carbonisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, néanmoins, l'appartement avait maintenant la douce odeur de fumée. Le majordome avait voulu rendre service en préparant le repas du soir à sa maîtresse mais ça s'était mal passé. Résultat, commande au restaurant du coin. C'était beaucoup plus sûr ainsi !

Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu était très visible dans l'évier et dans toute la cuisine en général ! Des traces de sauce tomate jonchaient le sol, c'était sans parler des oignons, du fromage ou encore des biscuits apéritifs étalés, éparpillés un peu partout. C'était à ce demander ce qu'il voulait mettre dans ce cake salé …

Cependant, Traevis voulait vraiment rendre servir à sa maîtresse aujourd'hui. Il savait que c'était un jour important pour elle et pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté les débuts de Mademoiselle Jenny ! Étant donné que la cuisine n'était un objectif qu'il pouvait atteindre, il décida d'effectuer une tâche moins importante. C'est pourquoi il était maintenant devant une boîte aux lettres, dans laquelle il déposa la lettre qui était sur la commode de Jenny. Elle avait du l'oublier ce matin …

Ça y est, Traevis a accompli sa première bonne action !

Les clichés de Mirajane et Laxus viennent de partir !


End file.
